


Raising the Kingdom

by Accident, Papa_Lazarou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And heir to the throne, Greg is an Alpha, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mycroft is an Omega, Parentlock, Royalty AU, and Greg’s Queen, kingdoms AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Lazarou/pseuds/Papa_Lazarou
Summary: Prince Gregory’s Father is dying, and needs to not only find who poisoned him, but always a Queen to help him run the Kingdom and give him heirs. That’s when the Omega, Prince Mycroft chips in, offering to solve who murdered King Lestrade, but when he wakes up, in heat due to Gregory’s scent, will they have time to produce heirs before a war breaks out?





	1. A Heated Discussion

Prince Gregory’s mind is not in his present surroundings. He is in the Royal Carriage, being served fine wine by his personal servant, and sipping at it occasionally. He is travelling to the Holmes Kingdom, looking for an Omega to marry before his father, King Louis Lestrade passes away. That is where his mind is, his father was laying on his deathbed, dying from a poison no one know how to cure. His wife, Queen Consort, Annabelle Lestrade, is by his side, as well as the best healers and nurses in the kingdom trying to levitate his pain and suffering. That is where Gregory’s mind is now, replaying the image of his father, all skin and bone and hollow, lying unconscious in the middle of his bed.  
  
Gregory sighs and shakes his head, “are we nearly there, Sally?” He asks his servant, as he looks out from behind the heavy velvet curtain to see the road turn from dirt to bricks.  
  
“Nearly, Your Majesty. Are you excited to meet him?” Sally asks, smiling softly.  
  
Gregory nods. “Rudolph should be suitable, he looks handsome enough in the illustration we received, and his credentials look impressive.” He smiles. “Though the name will have to go. Ruddy maybe?” He says in thought.  
  
“Mm yes. Rudolph is a bit... much.” Sally agrees. “That’s nice. You’ve got a pet name for him already. If he’s anything like the illustration you’ll have beautiful pups together.” She smiles.  
  
Gregory nods. “So long as he is not like Princess Irene. Too much emphasis on her body’s capabilities.” He sighs. “I hope he is the one. I wish to go home soon.” He states. “I wish to see our King.”  
  
“I know, Your Majesty. Soon.” Sally says softly as the carriage stops.  
  
Gregory nods and waits for the door to be opened before stepping out. He runs his fingers through his signature grey hair and pushes it out of his face as he surveys the people stood in front of him. “King Holmes.” He says, as he bows to the man in the middle of the small gathering.  
  
“Welcome Prince Lestrade. We’re honored by your presence in our kingdom. Hopefully your travels will prove fruitful here.” King Holmes smiles. “Shall we go inside?” He leads the procession inside as he walks with Greg. “How is your father?” He asks softly, concerned for his life long friend.  
  
Gregory follows the King inside, walking just a step behind him, his hands clasped behind his back. He sighs sadly, “not well, he grows weaker by the day. That’s why I hope your son will prove fitting, so I can say my farewells to him, Your Majesty.”  
  
“Of course. We won’t keep you any longer than necessary. Please take some of our healers as well when you go. Even if they cannot help they’ll make him comfortable.” King Holmes nods and leads Gregory into a grand sitting room.  
  
Rudolph stands in the center of the room, draped in the finest fabrics available. “Prince Lestrade, an honor.” He bows, his robes enhancing his neck and chest.  
  
“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Gregory bows, before turning his attention to Rudolph. “Prince Rudolph, please Prince Gregory will suffice. I see you are as beautiful as your painting.” He smiles stepping over to Rudolph and holds out his hand for he Omega to shake.  
  
“And you’re as charming as your reputation foretells.” Rudolph smiles and takes his hand, his hand soft but strong. “I’m glad I’m pleasing for you to look at. I was worried about that I’ll admit.”  
  
Gregory shakes his head, his hands stronger and more callous that Rudolph’s, “I don’t believe your picture did you justice truth be told.” He runs his hand over Rudolph's thin shoulders and chest, sizing him up. “Forgive my brashness, I fear my mind is elsewhere.” He says softly.  
  
Rudolph smiles softly and melts into the touch. “Do not apologize. I can’t imagine the worry you feel being away from your kingdom and your father. I’m sorry he’s ill.” He says softly, his chest and hips a bit more rounded than a beta or Omegas but not as pronounced as a woman’s.  
  
“It is not your fault he is ill.” Gregory sighs. He takes Rudolph’s hand and pulls him to the couch, sitting down with him. “Tell me about yourself. What do you enjoy doing here?” He asks softly, linking their fingers.  
  
“No but I’m still sorry about it.” Rudolph sits with him. “I enjoy painting and hosting gatherings. Father has recently let me use one of the libraries to teach some of the village children how to read and write so I enjoy that quite a bit.” He smiles softly  
  
Gregory nods and smiles, “That’s noble of you.” He says, not finding the spark he wanting with a partner, but he knew that his time was running out to find an Omega and Rudolph would have to do. “Do you have any younger siblings?” He asks, knowing he doesn’t have any older ones.  
  
“No unfortunately I don’t. I was a miracle pup apparently. But I have cousins who are like brothers to me.” Rudolph smiles. “They’ll be here for dinner shortly.”  
  
Gregory nods, “how were you a miracle?” He asks softly, wrapping his arm around Rudolph’s shoulders.  
  
“My mothers heats were very... difficult on her physically and emotionally. She got pregnant a few times but the stress on her body was to great and the pups never made it to term. I’m the only one that did.” Rudolph practically melts into Greg’s side, fitting against him. “But I assure you my heats are normal and I’m in perfect health. Reproductive and otherwise.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Gregory says softly. “I can’t imagine what it’s like growing up like that.” He rubs Rudolph’s shoulder for a while, before speaking again. “When will dinner be served? We’ve had a long, hard journey, some food may just take the chill away from our bones.”  
  
“As soon as my cousins arrive. Very soon I promise. I can get you a drink if you’d like. Anything you wish.” Rudolph offers, wanting to please his potential Alpha.  
  
Gregory shakes his head. “I am fine here.” He hums, “What are your cousin’s names? What are they like?” He asks softly.  
  
“Mycroft and Sherlock. Mycroft is so so smart. Smarter than most Omegas I’ve met.” Rudolph blushes a bit not wanting to say anything against Omegas. “He’s an Omega but he’s taught himself nearly every subject in all the kingdoms. He can read someone’s whole life just in the way they carry out their day. Sherlock is the younger if the two. He’s an Alpha but doesn’t care for status much. He’d much rather spend time with his es... Experience? I don’t know what he calls them but he tests out things he thinks of to see if he’s right or not.”  
  
“Sherlock experiments. So he’s a scientist?” Gregory asks, entertained by the idea. “And Mycroft is smarter than most Omegas, I don’t think I can marry someone smarter than me.”  
  
“Sherlock is. But he’s childish so people don’t take his work seriously.” Rudolph shrugs. “Mycroft has had many suitors but he’s scared them all away. Their parents died when they were young and my father took them in. They’re under his protection and rule. Father has tried so many times to find a husband for Mycroft but Mycroft just... I don’t know. He just makes himself very unlikeable and can be very rude.”  
  
Gregory nods and hums, “I’m sure he’s just looking for the right person.” He says softly.  
  
There is a knock at the door and a servant steps in, bowing, “Your Majesties, dinner is to be served when you are ready.”  
  
“He’s said many times he doesn’t want anyone. He just wants to be left to his studies.” Rudolph sighs, having tried to match make Mycroft a few times himself to no avail.  
  
“Ah thank you.” Rudolph smiles and turns to Greg. “They must have arrived. Escort me to dinner?”  
  
Gregory hums and nods, and stands, offering his elbow to Rudolph. “You’ll have to show the way.” He smiles softly.  
  
Rudolph smiles and nods, taking Greg’s arm and leading him to the dining hall.  
  
Mycroft is sat at the far end of the table conversing with his uncle as Sherlock looks too bored to even try to sit up all the way in his chair. Mycroft doesn’t even look up as the door opens, to interested in talking politics and strategies with their uncle. His dark green robes seem to set his red hair on fire and his clear calculating eyes always searching for more data.  
  
Gregory looks over the room, his eyes landing on Mycroft. “Are those your cousins?” He asks, as they walk around the table to sit at the other side of the King. “The one speaking to your father, what’s his name?” He asks.  
  
“Yes those are them. That’s Mycroft talking to father. He always listens to the problems of the kingdom and gives father suggestions. He’s helped father win many wars.” Rudolph says softly.  
  
“He seems useful to marry, yet he does not want to?” Gregory asks before sitting down next to the King. “Forgive our tardiness, Your Majesty.” He says, bowing his head as an apology.  
  
“He says all the suitors are idiots and he doesn’t want to be stuck with an idiot his whole life.” Rudolph sits.  
  
“Nonsense. I’m glad you two are getting to know each other.” The King smiles. “These are my nephews, Mycroft and Sherlock. Boys, this is Prince Lestrade.” He introduces them.  
  
“Prince Lestrade.” Mycroft nods to  Gregory in acknowledgement before going back to talking about the weak spots in the borders of the kingdom. Sherlock just makes a hand gesture that’s possibly a wave.  
  
Gregory raises an eyebrow at Mycroft, he would be the perfect Omega if he didn’t want to brush them all off. He eyes Mycroft slowly, taking in his chest and hips, both larger than the ones on Rudolph, “I hear you are the one to speak to if one wishes to win a war, Prince Mycroft.”  Gregory smiles, wanting to get more than two words out of him.  
  
“Your kingdom is not currently at war, Prince Lestrade. That is not the subject you should be asking my advice about.” Mycroft looks him over for half a second before turning his attention back to his uncle.  
  
“That all depends on if I find the person responsibility for murdering my father.” Gregory says, raising his eyebrow. “But if I should not be asking you about that, what subject should I be conversing with you about?” He asks.  
  
“Your father’s situation is unfortunate and I do not know enough data about it to give you any advice on it. I apologize for that.” Mycroft frowns, knowing how hard it is to not have parents and sympathizing with Gregory since he seems to be on the verge of losing one. “What you should be asking though is how you have one of the richest most opulent kingdoms in this land and yet you have one of the highest rates of beggars and destitute citizens within your walls. You should be asking how to solve that issue. War can make or break a kingdom but if the kingdom is already broken in the inside what is there to fight for?”  
  
“You seem knowledgeable on our Kingdom,” Gregory hums. “But there are many things to fight for, love and dignity for one. Safety, before rebuilding the Kingdom. You cannot have a wealthy Kingdom, when everyday your citizens fear they are going to be attacked.”  
  
“Dignity? You mean pride. Do not confuse the two to inflate your own self importance. You maybe an Alpha but as heir to your father’s throne you’re responsible for thousands of lives. Lives who are dictated by your word. That shouldn’t be taken lightly. You’ll have no kingdom if they have no livelihood. They’ll leave in search of stability and financial independence. Loyalty only goes so far when they hear their pups starving.” Mycroft scoffs.  
  
“Mycroft.” Rudolph scolds, not wanting  Gregory to think badly of his family.  
  
“Do calm down, Rudolph. Prince Lestrade is going to pick you to be his mate. He made the decision before even coming in this room. Your future as a broodmare is safe.” Mycroft rolls his eyes.  
  
“And what if I wanted someone who can help rule?” Gregory asks, accusingly. “What if I wanted an Omega who wasn’t just a body to produce heirs, but someone who could help? I agree that our Kingdom needs more investment in the people, and I need an Omega that can help with that.” He says, looking directly at Mycroft. “Prince Rudolph states that you can read people. Then read my intentions for the Kingdom. Then read my priorities.”  
  
“Ha! An Alpha that wants it’s Omega to be an equal. That’s terribly funny.” Mycroft rolls his eyes. He looks at  Gregory and reads him, face expressionless. “You’re number one priority is your family. Most of your conscious and subconscious thought is concerned with your father. You want a strong family. One that will not only survive but thrive. You want to bring a new era to your kingdom. One of prosperity and growth. Not only territorial growth but personal as well. You want better for your people and you know to give them that you need better for yourself.” He frowns. “You’re telling the truth. You really do want your Omega to be more than a pup factory. Why?” He asks suspiciously.  
  
“I think you’ve just explained it.” Gregory smiles. “If I wanted a… pup factory, as you say I would have chosen an Adler. I want my Kingdom to be restored to its former glory. I know I can’t do that alone. I need a strong partner.” He states.  
  
“Please, if Adler had a cock she’d run her own kingdom with an iron fist. We’ve all been spared thankfully since she’s an Omega.” Mycroft sighs, hating how Omegas like him only strive to produce as many spawn as possible as if that is their only option. “Well I hope Rudolph gives you what you need in a partner.”  
  
“And who says that Rudolph is the only option here?” Gregory asks. “I came here looking for a partner. Not for Rudolph or anyone specifically. I came here looking for someone who not only can give me heirs, but also run the Kingdom. I was brought up believing that the Alpha does the diplomacy, whilst the Omega runs the Kingdom, make sure that the citizens have pride in their Kingdom.” Gregory looks between Rudolph and Mycroft. “And there is one Omega here I know will thrive in that situation.”  
  
Rudolph frowns a bit. “Excuse me.” He gets up and leaves the room.  
  
“At least he’s able to read a room enough that he knows he wasn’t the Omega you were talking about.” Sherlock sighs and gets up as well before leaving the room as well, bored of the back and forth.  
  
Mycroft just sighs.  
  
Gregory sighs, “Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I don’t believe this visit will be fruitful, I would much prefer to be by my father’s side than trying to entertain an Omega who is clearly un-entertainable.” He says sadly, “I just hope I haven’t failed him.”  
  
The King waves away the apology. “Take Mycroft and Sherlock with you. They can try and figure out who poisoned your father with that curse. If they can’t figure it out no one can.”  
  
“Uncle, I-.” Mycroft is cut off with a look from the King.  
  
Gregory bows his head. “Thank you, Your Majesty, you have been most helpful. The gesture won’t be forgotten.” He smiles as he stands up. He offers his elbow to Mycroft, he doesn’t see it as anything else but a gesture of kindness. “Your Highness.” He says to Mycroft, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Mycroft sighs and stands, taking Greg’s arm and tries not to think how perfectly they fit together. “Good day, Uncle. I’ll send word once I arrive to keep you updated.” He says to his Uncle. 

  
“Very good. Safe journey to you all.” The king smiles.  
  
Gregory smiles and leads Mycroft out of the palace and to their carriages, with Sally on his heels along with Sherlock. “You will both have personal assistants whilst staying with us. Your own quarters and research area. Everything the Kingdom has to offer is yours.” He explains.  
  
“Thank you. We’ll do our best to figure what happened.” Mycroft nods, wanting to find out what happened to King Lestrade to stop it from happening to anyone else. “I assume you know you’re also in danger.”  
  
Gregory nods. “I presumed as much, hence the entourage.” He says motioning to the lines of carriage in front and behind the Royal Carriage. “I hope you don’t mind being in a confined space.” He smiles and opens the carriage door. He holds his hand out, to help Mycroft up.  
  
“It’s not me you have to worry about in that aspect.” Mycroft chuckles as he gets in, knowing Sherlock will throw a fit sooner than later.  
  
Gregory smiles and climbs into the carriage after Mycroft, making sure to sit beside him. “We might as well get to know each other on this trip back, it will be a long ride if we sit in uncomfortable silence.” He states, watching Sherlock climb in and sit opposite Mycroft and Sally following them in and closing the door.  
  
“My brother doesn’t like to be strung along, what are your intentions?” Sherlock asks.  
  
Gregory sighs and rubs his face, his shoulders slumping and his demouring changing from a respectable one to one that is looks tired and haggard. “I want to know who has poisoned my father.”  
  
“Sherlock, I can handle my own affairs thank you very much.” Mycroft rolls his eyes, he was the older sibling after all. “We’re going to investigate King Lestrade’s infirmary. To find who and what caused it. That is all.”  
  
Sherlock huffs and looks out of the window.  
  
Gregory sighs and hangs his head. “I just hope we’re not too late.”  
  
Mycroft frowns a bit and bites his lip. He gently rubs Greg’s back after hesitating for a moment, no knowing why but feeling the need to comfort Greg. “We’ll do our best. I swear it.”  
  
Gregory nods, “I know. I know.” He says sadly. “We’ll get you both some clothes when we arrive. I’ll show you to your quarters and introduce you to your assistants, before retiring for bed.” He looks to Mycroft and whispers. “I know this is not the right time or place, but if you are to help, we’ll need to know if you’re… going to be bed bound shortly.”  
  
Mycroft nods. “I’m fine.” He says softly, knowing he had at least two weeks before his heat would hit. He’d make sure they were done by then.  
  
Gregory nods, “That’s good.” He plays with his gowns as he thinks. “Have you ever had a relationship before? I’m… curious as to why you’ve turned down every suitor.” He says softly. Gregory places his hand palm up on his knee, wondering if Mycroft would take it.  
  
“Why would I waste my time and energy on someone who thought I was nothing more than a glorified sex toy?” Mycroft shrugs, wanting badly to take Greg’s hand but the logical side of his brain telling him to get a freaking grip.  
  
Gregory nods. “So what are you looking for in a potential suitor? Everyone is always so engrossed on what we Alphas want, no one ever stops to think about want Omegas want.” He asks, hoping Mycroft would feel comfortable speaking about himself.  
  
“I want to be seen as an equal. As capable in my own right and not just riding the laurels of my Alpha. I want someone as devoted to me as I’d undoubtedly be to them. I want to be the only Omega to them. I will not tolerate infidelity or abuse of any kind. I am strong, smart, and I know my worth. None so far have been worthy.” Mycroft states.  
  
Sally blinks, amazed that an Omega would have such boldness and straight forwardness when talking to an Alpha.  
  
Gregory nods and smiles. “I’m sure, whether I make the first move or not, my Kingdom will soon be at war. I will need strong, smart people around me, including an Omega.” Gregory raises an eyebrow. “Adlers are only bothered with… as you say, being sex toys, whilst your cousin will fall down at the batter of eyelid. I just hope I find an Omega half as good as you to marry.” He explains.  
  
“If anything you’re the most agreeable Alpha I’ve met so far.” Mycroft says noncommittally.  
  
“You say that as if you’ve given up hope in ever finding an Alpha.” Gregory smiles softly. “I could help you there.” He wiggles his fingers, hoping Mycroft would take his hand.  
  
Mycroft blushes a bit and finally takes his hand. “I’m not property and will not be treated as such.” He says softly, making sure they’re clear.  
  
“And is there anything you can read in me to suggest I would?” Gregory asks softly. “You are not an object to entertain me, you are a person. Omegas can be just as clever and important as Alphas, but they are much better than Alphas. You are able to grow life, all Alphas ever do is take it.” He explains softly.  
  
Mycroft blinks as he looks at Greg, astonished by the man. “Is this what he really believes?” He asks Sally.  
  
“Yes. He’s really like this. He’s not putting on an act for you.” Sally smiles softly.  
  
“Oh...” Mycroft nods, actually starting to like this Alpha which is a strange feeling for him.  
  
Gregory smiles. “You can call me Gregory, there’s no need for formalities.” He says softly. “May I ask a personal question?” He asks softly.  
  
“Yes, Gregory, you may.” Mycroft smiles a bit.  
  
“Your uncle has raised you both. Prince Rudolph told me your parents died at a young age. What happened to them?” Gregory asks softly. He squeezes his hand softly, not wanting to distress him.  
  
“Mother died after giving birth to me.” Sherlock hums as he looks out the window. “And father died in battle a few days after.” Mycroft says softly.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Gregory says softly. “It must be hard for you, being forced to face death again.” He rubs the back of Mycroft’s hand, “if you wish to leave, just do so, I won’t say anything to your uncle.” He promises. “Did you help to raise Prince Sherlock then?” He asks.  
  
“No if we can help him that’s the most important thing. If we know what happened we can prevent it from happening again.” Mycroft nods, not wanting  Gregory to become a target.  
  
“I did help raise him.” Mycroft smiles softly. “I never knew our biological mother. Mycroft is the only mother I’ve ever known.” Sherlock hums.  
  
Gregory smiles, he knows Mycroft is the one he wants to marry, he just needs to find a way to tell him, without pushing him away. “And he was a good mother?” He asks Sherlock, “caring, kind, fun?”  
  
“I couldn’t have asked for better.” Sherlock smiles softly. “I wasn’t the easiest child to raise and Mycroft was perfect.”  
  
Gregory smiles and slowly looks Mycroft up and down, sizing him up and hums. He slowly wraps his arm around Mycroft’s shoulders. “It’s getting late. We’ll be travelling through the night, we might as well get comfortable.” He says softly, offering Mycroft himself as a pillow.  
  
Mycroft melts into Greg’s side, again fitting perfectly against him. He can’t help but breathe in Greg’s scent, finding it intoxicating and calming all at once.  
  
Gregory gets comfortable and holds Mycroft close. “We should be back at our Kingdom by the time the sun rises. I promise I’ll keep you safe.” He says softly, resting his head on top of Mycroft’s.  
  
“I trust you..” Mycroft says softly, eyes closing. He caught how Gregory called it their Kingdom but let it go for now.  
  
Gregory smiles and squeezes Mycroft, as he falls asleep, resting against the Omega. Sherlock looks to Sally and frowns. “He loves my brother. Do you trust him with your life?” He asks.  
  
“I do. There’s never been a man more trustworthy than him. I swear to it.” Sally nods.  
  
Sherlock hums. “I wish to stay with my brother. If he stays here, then so will I, he raised me, I must repay him by protecting him.” He explains.  
  
“Of course. I’m sure you’ll be welcome to stay.” Sally nods. “Do you have a mate?”  
  
Sherlock shakes his head. “I’m not important enough to the King to be paired off. Plus I like being alone. It helps me concentrate.” He explains.  
  
Sally hums and nods. “You’re a Prince in your own right though.”  
  
“I’m not in direct line to the throne, Plus I’ve never expressed an interest. If I find the right person though, I won’t let it go.” Sherlock explains. “Anyway, I’m going to sleep.” He turns onto his side and closes his eyes.  
  
Sally nods and falls asleep as well.  
  
In the morning,  Gregory wakes and looks out of the curtain to see them entering the Kingdom. Home, he thinks and smiles, as he wraps his arms back around Mycroft.  
  
Mycroft presses close in his sleep, face nuzzled against Greg’s neck. His robes had parted some as they slept, revealing more of his supple full chest.  
  
Gregory looks down at the sleeping Omega, liking the sight of his breasts pushed together. He frowns, noticing Mycroft isn’t wearing a bra, not quite sure why.  
  
Mycroft stirs and presses closer to Greg. His skin felt tight and hot, nearly whining at the empty feeling inside him. “Shit..” He mumbles.  
  
Gregory frowns at looks down at Mycroft. “Is everything okay, Your Highness?” He asks softly, rubbing Mycroft’s arm. “Is there anything I can do for you?”  
  
Mycroft opens his mouth then closes it, thinking. “It seems as though my close proximity to an Alpha I find attractive has trigger my... My heat early.” He whispers, trying not to rock his hips even though he really wants to. 


	2. Home Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg brings Mycroft home to his castle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

“Oh.” Gregory says, before smiling “oh, would you… we’ll get you into bed as soon as we reach the palace. I’ll get your assistant to bring you some toys, unless you want… me.” He offers. “I feel obliged to help you through this, as I caused it.”

Mycroft blushes a bit embarrassed by his body’s reaction but when Greg offers his services his embarrassment vanishes. “I’d love for you to be balls deep inside me at your earliest convenience if possible.” He licks his lips, only ever having toys to soothe himself in the past.

Gregory smiles and reaches across the carriage to nudge Sally awake. “Take Prince Sherlock, and leave walk up to the palace from here, I think he would like to stretch his legs.” He states. He slips one hand under Mycroft’s clothes and squeezes his arse cheek, a finger slipping down to brush against his hole.

Sally nods and opens the carriage door. Sherlock practically bolts out, sick of being stuck in one place for so long.  
Mycroft gasps and moans softly, his hole already slick with his natural lubricant. “Please.” He breathes and rocks against Greg’s hand needy, his robe slipping completely off his chest.

Sally gets out of the carriage and locks the door behind her to give them privacy.  
Gregory pulls down his trousers, letting his long, thick cock stand erect. He pulls down Mycroft’s trousers and helps to guide him over his cock. “Ride me. Let an Alpha be your glorified sex toy for once.” He smiles.

“You’re too good to be true.” Mycroft whines and kisses Greg deeply as he sinks down onto his cock. “Oh dear lord.” He nearly cries at how good it feels to finally be filled by a real alpha’s cock. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this and some tiny part in the back of his brain is telling him to stop but a bigger louder part is screaming ride it as fast as you can. Mycroft holds onto Greg’s shoulders and starts to ride him, the relief washing over him as a deep itch inside him starts to get scratched. His head and thrown back and his breasts bounce in Greg’s face.

Gregory smiles and nuzzles between Mycroft’s breasts, breathing in his sweet heated scent. His hands come up to come them and squeeze and play with Mycroft’s supply breasts. He rocks in time with Mycroft, his cock slamming hard into Mycroft’s prostate.

Mycroft moans and arches into Greg’s hands, his nipples hard and tender to the touch. His cock leaks each time Greg hits his prostate. “Knot me. Please please knot me. I’ll be so good to you. For you. Anything you need. I’ll do anything for you. For your kingdom. Just knot me.” He babbles and begs, coherent thoughts getting harder to form by the minute.

Gregory smiles and thrusts into Mycroft a few more times, as he feels his knot starting to grow. “You can’t leave. You’ll be my Omega. We’ll marry, have pups, rule. This is the life you want.” He explains knowing Mycroft won’t be able to give a coherent response. He slams as hard as he can into Mycroft, his knot forming deep inside the Omega.

Mycroft cries out and comes hard as Greg pushes his knot inside.

Gregory comes deep inside Mycroft, still rocking his knot in Mycroft. “Well done. You did so good.” He says, stroking Mycroft’s hair out of his face. “You can relax now. I have you.” He promises.

Mycroft presses close as he slowly comes out of the haze of the first round. “I’m sorry..” He whispers.

Gregory shakes his head and holds Mycroft close. “Don’t be. You did good. It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have got you to sleep on me.” He says softly. “You do understand what this means though?” He asks.

“I wanted to. I wanted to be as close as possible.” Mycroft nuzzles against his neck. “I do..” He nods. “You’re my Alpha.”

Gregory smiles and kisses him softly. “I’m glad. I’m happy with you. If you were anyone else, I wouldn’t have offered.” He says softly. “I’m still going to be knotted in you, when we need to go into the palace. I can put my cloak around you, and carry you inside, no one will see what’s happened.” He offers softly.

Mycroft blushes and groans softly. “Anyone who sees is going to know. They’re going to think your mate is a whore..” He mumbles. “They’ll smell my heat. Smell you on me. In me.” He blushes brighter as he realizes his hips are still rocking unconsciously of him knowing.

“So what should we do? Your trousers are soaked in your lubricant.” Gregory explains. “You can put them back on. We’re going to have to minimise who sees us. It’s still early. It’s okay the maids and cooks up at this time. They won’t have the nerve to say anything.” He explains softly.

Mycroft breathes him in, not wanting to be let go. “Just carry me.. I’d rather be close to you.” He mumbles as his cheeks burn. He cann’t believe how attached he is to this man already not even a day after meeting him.

Gregory nods and kisses his temple. He takes his cloak off and fastens it around his neck. “You do understand that you’re this attached because you’re on your heat. I’m your Alpha, you don’t want to lose me whilst you’re like this. You’ll be back to normal once your heat has ended.” Gregory promises.

“I understand.” Mycroft nods, pressing soft kisses to Greg’s jaw. “My Alpha.” He repeats. 

Gregory smiles. “Yours. And you’re my Omega.” He carefully sits up and holds Mycroft tightly. “That’s it, cling to me, it’ll be easier to carry you.” He smiles softly.

“Yours.” Mycroft holds onto him tightly. “Tell me about you..”

“Like you said, I plan to get the number of destitute and poor citizens down, I want a strong Kingdom. And I want an Omega who can help. I don’t want arm candy.” He says softly. “I used to train with the knights. They taught me to fight both on my feet as well as horseback. So when the war does come, I can help fight.” Gregory explains. “But I will fight to keep you safe. You’re my concern now. My Omega, who will be leading the Kingdom whilst I’m at war.”

“I’ll help you build the strongest Kingdom in all the land. I swear to it.” Mycroft promises.

Gregory smiles and kisses him. He stands up and awkwardly climbs out of the carriage, his cock brushing against Mycroft’s prostate as he does so.

Mycroft kisses him back. He gasps and whimpers, holding onto him tighter as Greg’s cock moves inside him. “As soon as your knot goes down you should leave me to see your father.” He whispers not sure if Greg wants him to meet his parents while he’s like this. He wants nothing more than to be pounded into the bed but knowing Greg needs to see his father.

“I’ll stay with you until you’re asleep. Another good round should send you there. Then I’ll go. You’re in no fit state to meet my parents. You should rest, let your mind solely fix on your heat and your pleasure.” Gregory explains. “I won’t tell anyone.” He winks. He carries Mycroft up through the palace grounds and groans as he gets inside, facing flights of stairs. “Bite my neck.” He urges before starting to climb them, his cock knocking against Mycroft’s prostate as he does.

Mycroft whines softly at the rocking and bites Greg’s neck, doing as he’s told.

“Good boy, Mycroft. You’re doing so well. By the time you’re in bed, my knot will have gone. I’ll be able to pleasure you again.” Gregory promises as he puts a bounce into his step, knowing it will push his cock into Mycroft’s prostate.

Mycroft whimpers needy, his hole leaking more already in anticipation.

Gregory smiles and carries Mycroft into his own quarters. “I need to know what you’re into. What gives you more pleasure?” He asks. “I can praise you, if you like that, or humiliate you, we can get any toys you want for make this more fun for you.” Gregory offers.

Mycroft blushes brightly. “If I tell you you’re going to think it’s terribly cliche.”

Gregory smiles. “I want to know. I want to make you happy.” He says softly.

“My favorite fantasy is thinking about being bred by my alpha. Feeling his seed fill me. Knowing I’ll give him litter after litter of pups. The pup would be so smart and strong. Beautiful mix of us both. I love that. Knowing I can carry life for my alpha and I.” Mycroft blushes brightly, hoping Greg doesn’t find it silly.

“You want to get pregnant?” He asks. “I’ve gouge some toys to keep you nice and full of my seed. It will help.” Gregory smiles.

“Ohh yes please.” Mycroft begs, cock throbbing at the thought.

Gregory smiles and thrusts back into Mycroft, his knot having disappeared. “You’re beautiful. I’m sorry that it’s happening like that.” He says softly.

“I want you. I need you.” Mycroft kisses him desperately. “I’ve been waiting fo you for so long. I thought I’d never have anyone. I’d never find my mate. But you’re here. You found me. Please.”

Gregory continues to thrust as hard as he can into Mycroft, holding onto the sheets beneath them. “I want to hear your beautiful voice sing.” He moans, before nibbling and sucking on the side on Mycroft’s breast.

Mycroft moans loudly and wraps his legs around his hips to pull him in deeper. He arches and pushes his breast into Greg’s mouth. “Want to be full. So full. Need it. Give me your pups. Please, Gregory. I’ll give you so many heirs. Strong ones. Healthy. They’ll be so smart. I’ll teach them everything. Please please let me have your pups.” Mycroft begs, wanting Greg to play up his breeding kink.

“You want to be fat? Growing pups huh? Feeding from your breasts. Sucking and sucking.” Gregory growls as he sucks on Mycroft breast. “And I’ll be fucking you at the same time. Keep you nice and round and fat with pups. You’re my little pup-maker aren’t you?” He asks, thrusting into Mycroft’s prostate, wanting the whole Kingdom to hear him.

“Yes yes! Please!” Mycroft cries out, begging more the closer he gets.

“You’re going to carry so many pups. As soon as you’ve had one, I’m going to be in there, fucking you until you’re round with our next pup. You’ll be pregnant all the time. And I will worship it. Shower it in my come, kiss our pups, suck on your sensitive belly. Empty out your breasts when they get too full.” Gregory groans as his knot starts to swell back up. “You’ll always have some come in you, always having a plug or my cock to make sure not of my seed leaks out.”

“Anything. Anything. I’ll do anything to have that. Please. Please. I’m yours. Your Omega. Your breeding slut. I’ll give it all to you. I’m yours. All of me. My body. My mind. My soul. All of it. I’ll use every drop of seed you give me. I’ll give you as many pups as you want. I just want to be full. Need to be full. I’m so empty, Gregory. So so empty. Help me. Please.” Mycroft nearly sobs, absolutely desperate to carry Greg’s pups.

“Then come for me. Cover us both in your sweet Omega come. Show me how much you love this. That you’re not a cold Omega, that you just want to be a pup-maker. My pup-maker.” Greg moans. He grabs hold of Mycroft shoulders and moans loudly as he feels his knot starting to form.

Mycroft screams as he comes hard, squirting over Greg’s cock and knot.

Gregory thrusts his knot into Mycroft’s leaking hole, adding his own shouts to Mycroft’s noise as he comes deep inside the Omega. He collapses onto Mycroft, as his body jerks as he comes hard into Mycroft.

Mycroft holds onto Greg tightly, making little noises as he feels Greg’s cum fill him deeply. He can almost feel their pups being made in his womb.

Gregory smiles as he gets comfortable against Mycroft’s breasts and listens to his noises. “How are you feeling?” He pants after a while, “full?”

“Mm yesss.” Mycroft nearly purrs. “You’re definitely going to get me pregnant.”

Gregory chuckles. “Then I need to marry you.” He smiles. “But I would need to know whether you prefer to be my King or my Queen.” He says softly.

“Oh please. You knew you were going to marry me the moment we got in the carriage.” Mycroft runs his fingers through Greg’s hair. “I’ll think about it..” He says softly, knowing most male omegas take Queen as their title but it didn’t feel right to him. He and Gregory were to be equals. “Besides, I knew you weren’t going to give up on me so easily. You nearly drooled at the sight of my breasts.” He chuckles.

“They’re the biggest I’ve ever seen on a male Omega. And your hips are the widest. Such a good base for a body that will carry our pups.” Gregory smiles. “Are you sure you’re happy with me knotting you so quickly? We’ve barely got past titles, Prince Mycroft, let alone this far.” He says softly.

Mycroft blushes and smiles, kissing Greg. “I’m happy. I’d rather have your knot than be without it. I never knew a heat didn’t have to be painful and lonely.” He says softly. “You can just call me Mycroft. I’m your Omega. There are no titles for us besides yours and mine.” He mumbles against his lips and he kisses him again.

“I promise a heat will never be painful again.” Gregory smiles softly. “You are my Omega. I will serve you the Kingdom on a silver platter if you wanted it. You are the single most important thing in my life. I can feel it in here.” He says softly, pointing to his heart. “It used to be my father and the Kingdom, until I laid eyes on you. You are the one.” He smiles, kissing Mycroft tenderly.

Mycroft blushes brightly and kisses him back adoringly. “You were made for me.” He whispers, tearing up from from the overwhelming emotions and the exhausted.

Gregory smiles softly and wipes Mycroft’s eyes. “You’re adorable. One last question, and I’ll let you sleep. Are you sure you’re happy being called my pup-maker? I don’t want to say anything that you don’t like.” He says softly. “And... is there any other kinks we can play with, whilst you’re in heat? I can get them ant equipment seeing my father, and you’re still sleeping.” He offers softly.

Mycroft nods. “I only like to be called pup-maker during heats. Outside of heats or sex it will probably piss me off.” He nuzzles him. “Maybe umm.. Some bondage? I’d like to tie you down and ride you slowly. Making you desperate so the next round you fuck me even harder.” He blushes. “And whatever you like. I want it to be pleasurable to you as well.”

“I’ve never been tied up.” Gregory smiles. “I think, if we do it right, and start off light, we can both enjoy it. I do... when you’re in heat, not like now, but when you’re begging me... I find it hard to not... I was taught that Alphas and Omegas should be equal. I learnt that, and when you’re releasing your scent, I find it hard not to treat you like an Omega, forcing you and your body to do as I like. I find it hard not to see you as a glorified sex toy.” He explains softly. “But it’s up to you, whether I let that side out.”

“I think since we both know the difference it’ll be okay. Since you see me as an equal and you only treat me like that when we both want it.” Mycroft blushes.

Gregory nods and kisses Mycroft’s forehead. “That’s good. Now go to sleep, my beautiful Omega. I’ll be back before you wake, poised to help you through the bliss of heat.” He says softly, bringing a blanket up around them.

Mycroft curls up against Greg and quickly falls asleep, completely exhausted from the traveling and from his heat.

Gregory waits until his knots subsided before pulling out of Mycroft and finds a long thin plug and pushes it carefully into Mycroft open hole. He kisses his temple and cleans up and gets dressed, before heading to his father’s chambers, knocking on the door.

Mycroft whines softly, curling up in Greg’s vacant spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	3. Thrones and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft take advantage of Mycroft's heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! (o^^o)

“Come in.” Queen Annabelle says softly as she sits by her husband’s bedside.

Gregory bows and he steps into the room. “Mother.” He says softly, going over to her and kissing her hand. “How are you?” He asks.

“Worried but hopeful.” Queen Annabelle squeezes his hand gently. “How was your journey? Are you well?” She asks, having been treble worried about Greg going out while there’s a threat to their kingdom lingering.

“The journey was entertaining. But I’m well. I’ve found an Omega though. I would bring him but... on the night ride over here, he was pressed into my neck, kickstarting his heat.” Gregory smiles. He sits beside his mother and wraps his arm around her shoulders. “How is father?” He asks.

“That’s wonderful, dear. I’m so happy for you.” Annabelle smiles proudly. “I won’t keep you long. I’m sure you want to get back to him.” She says softly. “Your father is slowly declining. The healers have finally managed his pain. He’s in and out of consciousness.” She frowns, holding her husband’s hand.

Gregory sighs sadly and rests his head on her shoulder. “I’ll wait to see father.” He says softly. “I want to give him some good news.” He says softly.

Annabelle nods and kisses his head. “Tell me about you’re omega. He must be very special to have grab your heart so quickly.”

“He’s perfect. When he’s not in heat, he’s strong and clever, someone to help us through the war I’m sure is bound to come, but whilst in heat he’s beautiful and the perfect, needy Omega.” Gregory smiles. “He’s everything I want and more, I’m sure you’ll get along well with him.”

“I’m so happy for you. My good boy.” Annabelle smiles. “I’m sure your siblings will be excited to meet him.”

Gregory nods. “I’ll speak with them later, let them know that I’ll be taking over as acting King in a while.” He smiles. “Speaking of siblings, Mycroft, my Omega has a younger brother, an Alpha. They’re both here, to help find who did this.” He says, nodding to the King.

“If they find who hurt your father I’m forever in their debt. As is the kingdom.” Annabelle nods, hoping they would be successful.

Gregory nods and kisses her cheek. “That’s why I’m offering Mycroft what he wants, to be equals in ruling the kingdom. And we’re a bigger Kingdom than the Holmes, I will give Sherlock, the brother, money and space for science experiments.” He smiles.

“You’re going to be such a wonderful King.” Annabelle smiles softly.

Gregory smiles. “Thank you. It’s all thanks to you and father, you taught me everything I know.” He says softly. “Has he been eating? Taking in fluids?” He asks softly.

“Fluids but anything other than porridge he can’t keep down.” Annabelle frowns. “I’ve never seen a sickness like this..”

Gregory sighs. “Have you spoken to the botanist? The one married to Mary?” He asks. “If the poison is from a plant, he’ll know.”

“I haven’t had the chance. Mary said he’s had terrible morning sickness for weeks now. Poor dear.” Annabelle frowns.

Gregory nods, “how far along are they now?” He asks softly. “I’ve been too busy with finding a mate and father, to keep track.” He says softly.

“About half way now. I fear if he keeps up like this he’ll be sick the whole pregnancy. I haven’t had a chance to check on him since I’ve been with your father.” Annabelle frowns, a trained midwife upset that she can’t tend to her son in law.

“I know mother. I’m sure he understands. His father in law and King is ill. He understands that you need to be here for him.” Gregory says softly. “I’ll go give them my best wishes later.” He says softly, waiting for his father to wake.

Annabelle nods, looking to the king as he moves. “Gregory..” The King says softly.

Gregory goes to the King’s side and takes his hand. “I’m here, father. I’m here for you.” He says softly. “It’s okay, everything’s okay, just relax.” He says softly.

“My son.” The king squeezes his hand gently.

“Yes father, I’m here.” Gregory says softly. “I love you. I love you so much. I, at least, have some good news. I’ve found an Omega. The newphew of King Holmes. I know he was your good friend.” He says softly.

“Holmes nephew? Which one?” The king smiles softly.

“Mycroft Holmes.” Gregory smiles. “He lost his parents when he was young and helped to bring up his brother, Sherlock. They’re both here. I would have brought Mycroft to meet you, but he’s in heat at the moment.” He explains softly.

“Mycroft was the quiet one. Always observing. He’d listen to me and Holmes talk for hours, soaking everything in. He’s a good match for you.” The king smiles softly. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you father.” Gregory smiles. “I love you and I’m here for you now. Mycroft and his brother Sherlock will stay around to research who poisoned you.” He says softly. “The King sent them personally.”

“Good good. I’m sure you thanked him for me.” The king nods. “If.. If things continue to deteriorate I need you to take my place. Your mother and I have taught you well and I know you’re ready. Mycroft is a strong omega. He won’t let you push him around and certain won’t let this kingdom go to ruin while you both rule it..”

Gregory nods, “I’ll make you proud father. We both will.” He promises. “You’ve been the best King and father anyone could wish for. I just wish you could have gotten to know your grandchild. I’m sure they would have loved you just as much as I do.”

The King smiles sadly. “I’ll always be with you.”

“I know father. I love you.” Gregory says softly, having a bad feeling that this will be the last time he speaks to him.

“I love you. So much. I know you’ll do great things. I’ll be watching.” The king says softly. 

“I know you will father. I feel safer know you will be.” Gregory smiles before kissing his forehead. “I need to leave now, I need to get back to Mycroft, I’m sure he’ll be desperate to see me.” He says softly, kissing his mother’s cheek before heading to the door. “I will see you again, father.” Gregory says softly.

The king nods and smiles tiredly, watching Greg go.

Gregory gets some ropes from the armoury and takes it upstairs to his bedroom. He opens the door and steps through, looking over at Mycroft.

“Gregory.” Mycroft mewls needy.

Gregory closes the door and steps over to the bed, sitting on the edge. “I’ve brought us some rope, so you can tie me up, pup-maker. Would you like that?” He asks, making sure he doesn’t touch Mycroft.

“Yes.” Mycroft mewls and crawls over to him, completely naked now. His pale delicate freckled flesh on full display.

Gregory places a finger on Mycroft lips, stopping him where he is. “I want to strip for you. But you can’t touch me or yourself, do you understand?” He asks, wanting to watch Mycroft go crazy with need and lust.

Mycroft nods, sitting on the bed with heels under his arse and his hands resting on his plump thighs. “Want to see you. Want to see all of you.”

Gregory smiles and slowly takes off his shirt, letting his muscles show as he does. “No noises now, pup-maker.” He orders. He slowly reveals a toned chest and six pact, with heavy, grey chest hair and his skin perfectly tanned. His shoulders are broadly, and his arms large with muscle, everything needed to make the perfect Alpha. Just under his navel is a long straight scar, the only imperfection in his body.

Mycroft bites his lip to keep from making to noise as he looks at Greg, the more he looks the the wetter he gets. He has to swallow to keep from drooling. He notes the scar, remembering to ask Greg about it later when he can actually think about something besides being filled by his Alpha.

“Oh good boy, Omega. Staying nice and quiet for your Alpha.” Gregory smiles as he leans in, his chest pressing into Mycroft’s face and kissing the top of his head. “Will you be able to keep quiet as I take off my trousers?” He asks. “Nod or shake your head.”

Mycroft breathes Greg in deeply, resisting the urge to lick his chest. He wants to beg and whine and plead for more but he knows if he’s good he’ll have Greg all to himself. He nods his head yes.

Gregory smiles and bends down to kiss the tip of his cock. “Good boy.” He says before stepping back and starting to slowly take off his trousers and pants, his long muscular legs tanned to match the rest of his body. His cock stands erect, easily a good 8 inches of length for Mycroft to pleasure himself on. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me.” He ordered once he’s undressed.

Mycroft bites back a whimper as Greg kisses his cock. He swallows down a groan as he looks Greg over. “I’m going to tie you down and ride you like my life depends on it.” He blurts out, unable to take his eyes off Greg’s cock.

“Good boy.” Gregory smiles. He climbs onto the bed, and lays on his back, in the middle. He holds his arms up for Mycroft to tie them to the bedpost. “You’ve been such a good Omega. You deserve to ride me. To take away that itch.” He smiles up at Mycroft.

Mycroft blushes at the praise and ties Greg’s arms to the posts. He leans in and kisses Greg deeply as he straddles him. “When you walked into the dining hall yesterday your scent was so intoxicating I could barely think.”

Gregory smiles, letting Mycroft move his body. “You didn’t even look at me. I didn’t think you liked me. Especially the way you spoke to me.” He says softly. “I’m still not sure if this love is just because you’re in heat.” He says softly.

Mycroft shakes his head. “I always told myself that caring wasn’t an advantage. Getting attached for omegas can lead to ruin. One poor choice and not only is your life ruined but so is the lives of your pups. I.. I had a bad experience and I didn’t want anyone. But you.. You made me feel safe. Make me feel safe. And feel heard. You care.” He whispers. “To be completely honest I’m still terrified.”

“We’ll get through this together. You are apart of me, this Kingdom now. If I was to hurt you, it would be to hurt me. You’re going to be my Queen, Mycroft, you deserve pleasure like this all the time.” Gregory says softly, making a note to ask Mycroft about his past. “Ride me Mycroft. I know you can feel an ache in your gut, an ache that can only be filled with an Alpha’s cock buried deep inside you. Fuck yourself on me. Impregnant yourself on my shaft.” He moans softly, thrusting his hip up for emphasis.

Mycroft whined softly as he impales himself on Greg’s cock. “Ohhhhhh..” He moans.

“Good, pup-maker.” Gregory says with a grunt. “Come on, the only way to get pregnant is to make me come. I know you can do it. Make me come and I’ll make you pregnant. Carrying my pups, I bet your body will be so sensitive, every little kiss will make you want to come. You’re going to get so heavily pregnant, you won’t be able to walk, just lay there and let your tummy grow as the pups kick and rolls and dance in the space you give them. And I will play with them, poking them and tickling them, watch you squirm as I play with our children.”

Mycroft throws his head back and moans as he starts to ride Greg. His breasts bounce in front of Greg’s faces as he uses his big thick cock for his pleasure. He pants, loving how he gets to impregnate himself on his Alpha’s cock. He gets to decide when his Alpha fills him. “I’m already a bit bloated from the loads you’ve given me so far.” He licks his lips as he rubs his slightly rounded belly. “Can you imagine how I’ll look in a few weeks? My belly rounded with your pups? Growing larger every passing day? My hips will spread wider. My breasts will swell and fill with milk for them. You cock and cum will turn me into a perfect breeder, ready to give you as many pups as we want.” He rides him faster, clenching around him.

“You’re my breeder. The Royal Breeder.” Gregory moans. “I’ll have you confided to our quarters. No one but I should be able to look at you, my breeder. They will get jealous. They will try to breeder with you also. But you are mine. All you will be able to do is breed and grow. That is your job. Breed and grow and give me pups. That’s your use here.” He moans, matching Mycroft with his thrusts to slam into him harder. “The Royal Breeder, constantly swollen with pups. Your hips will only grow and grow. Your breasts will get heavy with milk. You won’t be able to think of anything but wanting my cock biried deep inside you.”

“Deep.” Mycroft begs. “So so deep.” He mewls, feeling the head of Greg’s cock rub against his cervix as he thrusts. “Want it. Want all of you. Want to give you so many pups. All of them. Keep my constantly pregnant with your litters. I’ll be so desperate for you when I’m like that. So needy for you. For your cock.”

“And you will have it. Knot and all. You will have my cock, slamming into you like now. Maybe the pups could feel my seed, they can say hello to their brothers and sisters.” Gregory moans. “And you can ride me, our pups bouncing along on my chest, your breasts in my face, drinking as you fuck yourself. Use me as a sex toy. You’re going to be a globe of pups, and you’re my world.” He moans, feeling his knot to come. “Auctus.” Greg whispers, making his cock grow another inch inside Mycroft.

Mycroft gasps and moans loudly as he fucks himself on Greg cock, feeling him get bigger somehow. “You can almost push past my cervix into my womb directly.” He pants, so close as he feels his knot.

Gregory chuckles. “It’s called magic.” He moans. “Want it bigger? Deeper?” He moans, thrusting as his knot groans. “Beg me Omega. Beg for more.”

“Deeper. Deeper please. I want you inside my womb. Flooding it directly with your cum. Please, Alpha!” Mycroft begs desperately, bouncing on Greg’s cock like an addict needing a fix.

Gregory smiles. “Auctus.” He says louder, his cock growing another two inches, pushing past the cervix, forcing it wide. He moans loudly as he comes into Mycroft’s womb, his body shaking with his orgasm.

Mycroft comes with a soundless scream, squirting over Greg’s knot until his hole is plugged closed.

Gregory smiles blissfully, as he watches Mycroft on top of him. “Well done, Mycroft. You’re so good. Unite me, let me hold you close.” He says softly.

Mycroft pants and nods. He leans over Greg to untie him, his breasts in Greg’s face.

Gregory moans and kisses his breasts softly. “Do you want me to make my cock smaller? I don’t want you to get uncomfortable or have pain in your cervix.” He says softly. “I love you.”

Mycroft mewls softly as Greg kisses his breasts. “Normal size is good. It’ll still be pressed against my cervix so nothing will leak out.” He blushes. “I love you, too..”

“Decrementum.” Gregory says, his cock shrinking back to its normal size. “You’re such a good Omega. I’m sure you’re just as brilliant when you’re not in heat, and helping me lead.” He says softly.

Mycroft blushes and cuddles against him. “I’ve been thinking. Whoever poisoned your father would have to be close to your family. Inner circle.”

Gregory nods. “You don’t have to think about it yet. You’re in heat, I want you to just revel in the pleasure.” He says softly, holding Mycroft closely. “How long do your heats usually last? I’ve heard they can be anywhere between one and seven days.”

“Four or five days. But this is the first I’ve ever shared with someone so I don’t know.” Mycroft presses closer to Greg. “I have to think about it. For all we know you could be next. I won’t lose you.” He mumbles, breathing him in.

Gregory smiles. “Please, don’t think about it. I have the best protection in the Kingdom surrounding me, and my siblings. I just want you to be happy. We can worry together later.” He promises. “Please just for these few days, let me take on all the worry. All you need to worry about is getting pregnant.”

Mycroft hums, knowing Greg said something that could be worth investigating but he’s far to comfortable to think to hard. “I probably am already. Your cock is plugging all that cum in my womb.” He mumbles and looks down at his bloated belly, full of cum.

Gregory smiles and gently positions them, so his kneeling up in Mycroft’s legs, his cock still deep inside the Omega. “Do you want a tummy rub? I can see the cum inside you.” He smiles gently, wanting to make Mycroft as comfortable as possible.

Mycroft blushes and nods. “Please.” He smiles shyly.

Gregory smiles and kisses the small bloat of his stomach before rubbing it gently. “Tell me about yourself Mycroft. You can read everything about me, whenever you want. I can’t do that with you.” He hums and smiles. “You look beautiful like this.”

Mycroft blushes at the compliment and relaxes under his touch. “I’m an eldest child. I’ve studied in all the kingdoms in this land. Kings and Queens have tutored and taught me. I believe it’s our responsibility as nobility to protect and serve our citizens and not the other way round. I’m quite fond of animals. I love sweets probably to much.” He rattles off random things about himself. “I’ve never been happier than I am right now I’m this moment.

Gregory smiles and kisses his stomach again. “I’ll get you some sweets the next time you go to sleep. And bring you some food.” He says softly as he continues to rub his stomach. “You look glorious with a little bump, I can’t wait to see you big and round with pups.” He says softly.

“Mm probably huge. You’ll probably fill me with more than one by the time my heat is finished.” Mycroft blushes, liking the way Greg takes care of him.

“Do you want to be that big?” Gregory as softly. “I don’t have to knot you if you don’t want to.” He offers. “I don’t want you to be in pain whilst growing our pups.”

“Hush.” Mycroft pulls him in and kisses him. “I want it. I want to give you as many pups as I can. I..” He blushes. “I’ve always imagined having a large family.”

Gregory smiles. “I will give you as many as you want. So long as we make one healthy heir, I don’t mind how many pups we have, I just want to make you happy.” He says softly. “You don’t have to be embarrassed by your wishes and hopes. We will make sure they’re all met together.” He promises.

Mycroft blushes brightly. “I never thought in my wildest dreams I’d be so lucky as to have someone like you be my Alpha.”

Gregory smiles. “That’s because, when you’re like this, you’re not my Omega. You’re my lover. You could be an Alpha or Beta and I would be treating you like this. Like you’re human.” He smiles.

“Oh..” Mycroft nods, tearing up a bit. He was so afraid he’d end up with someone who wouldn’t care about him or for him at all and now he has the most wonderful man possible.

“Hey,” Gregory coos, wiping away Mycroft’s tears. “Hey, Mycie, it’s okay. No need for tears. I love you okay, sweet boy, you’re always going to be safe with me, I’ll always take care of your every need. I’m going to be your King and you will be my Queen. We will be together forever.” He promises.

Mycroft nods and pulls Greg down, needing him closer.

“Careful Mycroft, I don’t want to squash your adorable, little cum bump.” Gregory smiles as he carefully lays down on Mycroft. “It’s sexy, seeing you with a little tummy.”

Mycroft giggles, actually giggles. “You’ll just have to fill me up more if I get deflated.”

“Oh I will.” Gregory promises. “I like Omegas with a tummy, they never look like they will be able to carry healthy pups if they’re stick thin.” He says softly. “I want you healthy.”

Mycroft blushes and nods. “So you don’t mind I’m a bit.. heavier than other omegas.”

Gregory shakes his head. “You’re going to be my Queen, weight will show your prestige.” He says softly. “Plus, I find it sexy, I love every inch for you, if there’s more inches, I love you more.” He smiles.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him happily. “I love you.” He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him.

“I love you too.” Gregory smiles. “How are you feeling with me deep inside you? If you need another good round, then let me know.” He says softly. “But I like this, getting to know you, when you’re up for it, I’ll take you to the best midwife I know.”

“Mm when your knot goes down one more round. Then after you can take me to the midwife.” Mycroft nuzzles him. “I like having you so deep inside of me. Like we’re connected. One.”

Gregory smiles. “That connection will depend when we marry, I promise. We’ll be able to feel each other’s pain and pleasure. We’ll be able to know when one is injured, we’ll be able to call the other to us.” He explains softly.

“You’re quite knowledgeable about this.” Mycroft smiles softly, running his fingers through Greg’s hair. 

“I didn’t think my Omega would be. I thought they might have been anxious, so I wanted to quell thoughts feelings as quickly as possible.” Gregory smiles. “Are other Alphas not like that?” He asks.

Mycroft shakes his head. “Not in the slightest. All they care about is having a fuckable omega to give them pups and that’s it. The omega serves to other purpose other than to breed. That was told to me verbatim on multiple occasions.”

“I was always told Omegas can be just as smart and logical as any Alpha, if we allow them.” Gregory says softly. “Though... I’m not sure how the rest of the Kingdom will feel about an Omega telling them what they can and cannot do, so I may have to be the public figure. Your mouthpiece.” He explains softly.

Mycroft nods. “We’ll work on it together.”

Gregory nods. “Together.” He promises. “Come with me, I want to show you my favourite view.” He says softly. He stands up, picking Mycroft up with him, trying not to jostle him on his cock. He wraps a cloak around his breasts and carries him to the window, pulling back the curtain to show him the view of the Kingdom spread out below. “We will rule all this together.” He smiles.

Mycroft gasps softly as he looks out. “It’s breathtaking.” He cuddles against Greg.

“It will soon be ours.” Gregory says, melancholy. “But there is a better view, but I need to put a nice big plug in you.” He says softly. “May I?” He asks, carrying Mycroft back to bed and reaching into the top drawer to finding the plug the same length and width as his own enlarged cock. “This is for my Omega when I’m away, but right now I need to keep all that cum inside your womb.”

“Okay.” Mycroft blushes and smiles softly.

Gregory smiles and pulls out of Mycroft, and pushes the dildo in him quickly. “Feels good?” He asks softly, kissing the inside of his thigh. “Can you get dressed for me? I don’t want to whole kingdom to see that beautifully round arse and those wide, voluptuous hips of your.” He smiles, putting on a pair of trousers and nothing more.

Mycroft gasps and nods. “Not as nice as your cock but it will do.” He smiles and gets dressed, putting on light trousers and a shirt so his sensitive skin doesn’t get irritated.

“I know. But you’ll have my cock back soon. I promise, Mycroft.” Gregory smiles. He steps up to Mycroft and wraps his arms loosely around his wide hips. “I’m so lucky to have you.” He beams.

“And I you.” Mycroft smiles and stretches up a bit, kissing Greg. “We may as well see that midwife while we’re out and about.”

Gregory shakes his head. “I want to take you somewhere special, my favourite place in the palace.” He says softly. “But I’ll need to carry you there. On my back. Is that okay?” He asks softly, not wanting to hurt Mycroft.

“Okay.” Mycroft blushes and nods.

Gregory helps Mycroft onto his back and goes to the window. He climbs out onto the ledge and looks up at the roof not far above them. “Hold on right now baby.” He says softly before starting to climb.

Mycroft gasps and holds on tightly, eyes closed.

Gregory climbs onto the roof and sits down a way back from the edge. “Come here, baby. Look at that view. Isn’t it the most beautiful thin you’ve ever seen?” He asks softly, not only can they see the Kingdom, but over the trees of the forest surrounding them, sunlight making the green leaves greener.

Mycroft cuddles against him, speechless at the breathtaking view.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it? Our kingdom. This will soon be ours.” Gregory says sadly. “I wish we could have more time together exploring, as Princes instead of having work.” He says, trying not to cry.

“I’m sorry, love.” Mycroft frowns and holds Greg close. He bites his lip and hesitates for a moment before speaking. “Take me to your father.”

Gregory sighs, “I don’t know if I’m strong enough.” He whispers. “It’s like someone is stabbing me every time I think about him.” He says sadly. Gregory nuzzles into Mycroft breasts, holding him close.

“I know.” Mycroft holds Greg close, pushing his breasts together so he’s a comfortable pillow for him. “If I can see him I can start Sherlock on some leads while I’m preoccupied.”

Gregory sighs and closes his eyes for a while before nodding. “We might as well speak with the midwife whilst we’re there.” He says softly. “Your midwife is going to be my mother.”

“Oh.” Mycroft blushes a bit. “Alright.” He smiles softly, trying not to feel embarrassed.

Gregory frowns. “She’s helped to birth half the Kingdom. She’s helped the midwives when birthing me and my siblings.” He explains. “Don’t you want her there?” He asks.

“No no of course I want her there. I just.. she’s going to be my mother in law and I’m sure she’s going at ask me things. I don’t know why I’m embarrassed. I’m sorry. I’m sure she’s wonderful. She raised you after all.” Mycroft feels silly for being embarrassed.

Gregory frowns. “There’s clearly a reason you’re embarrassed. Please, I don’t like seeing you embarrassed.” He says softly, leading Mycroft to a door down from the rooftops and linking his arm with Mycroft.

“Because she may want to have a look at me but I’m currently full of your cum.” Mycroft blushes. “If there’s a door why did you climb?” He raises a brow.

“The door takes too long to get to from our quarters.” Gregory shrugs. “She’s an Omega, she’s probably been in the same state when she was trying with me.” He says, “if you’re worried about it, then you may go to the toilet and... empty yourself.”

“I will not.” Mycroft frowns, the thought of being empty somewhat distressing.

“Okay baby. Let’s get you down there.” Gregory smiles. He reached down and wiggles the dildo in Mycroft’s arse, pushing into his cervix.

“Ohh..” Mycroft gasps and moans, grinding back against the dildo.

“Auctus.” Gregory all but shouts, the dildo growing another three inches, making it eleven inches long, it pushes past his cervix and into the womb.

Mycroft moans loudly and comes around the dildo. He holds onto Greg as his knees go weak.

“Good boy.” Gregory smiles and picks Mycroft up, carrying him downstairs. “your tummy’s even bigger with the dildo in you.” He smiles. Knocking on the bedroom door, he puts Mycroft down but keeps holding him close.

Mycroft blushes and nuzzles him.

Gregory goes into the room, with his arm around Mycroft’s waist. He closes the door and goes to his mother, kisses both her cheeks. “This is Mycroft.” He smiles. “He wanted to meet you both.” He says softly, beckoning Mycroft over.

“Hello, darling.” Annabelle smiles and takes Mycroft’s hand as he comes to her.

Mycroft takes her hand and bows, awkwardly, to her. “I can see where Prince Lestrade gets his good looks.” He says quietly.

“Thank you, dear.” Annabella smiles softly. “How are you feeling?” She gently rubs Mycroft’s wrist, taking his pulse subtly.

“Like an Omega, You Highness. But happy.” Mycroft smiles. “Prince Lestrade has made sure my needs are met before coming here.” He says softly, looking up at Gregory.  
Gregory smiles and wraps his arm around Mycroft’s waist, holding him close.

“Good. Don’t be afraid to order him around. He’s your alpha. You deserve to be heard and listened to.” Annabelle smiles softly.

“And I’ll do whatever you say.” Gregory smiles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.  
Mycroft hums and nods.  
“In fact, mother, I thought that maybe a little work would help you.” He says softly. “We both want to know if Mycroft has managed to get pregnant.” He says softly, looking at Mycroft to see if he’s okay.

Mycroft blushes and nods.  
“Of course. I think you’re right. I need a little break.” Annabelle says softly, not having left her husband’s side for weeks now.

Gregory smiles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek again. “It’s okay. There’s nothing to hide. Why don’t you tell mother, so she’s not in for a shock?” He says softly, holding Mycroft close and rubbing his stomach subtlely.  
Annabelle shakes her head, “go into the bathroom, I’m sure you’ll need cleaning up before I take a look, Gregory can help you there.” She smiles.

“Thank you.” Mycroft blushes and follows Greg to the bathroom. “She’s so wonderful is almost makes this more embarrassing.” He chuckles after Greg closes the door.

Gregory smiles. “She would have known what’s inside you, ever since you bowed. She knows Mycroft, she’s clever.” He smiles proudly. “Drop your trousers, Let’s gets this over with.”

“Yes I know.” Mycroft chuckles and does as his alpha says. “She’s wonderful. You’re lucky to have a mother like her.”

“We’re lucky to have a mother like her.” Gregory says softly. “She’s your mother as well. Jump in the bath, so we don’t get everything messy.” He smiles softly, kissing his hard.

“Ours.” Mycroft smiles happily and kisses him back, getting in the bath.

Gregory kisses Mycroft passionately, one arm around his hips, as he takes hold of the dildo and carefully starts to pull it out.

Mycroft gasps and holds onto Greg, moaning into the kiss. He whimpers as the dildo is pulled from his womb and cervix.

Gregory carefully pulls the dildo completely out of Mycroft, watching his come fall from Mycroft’s hole. “You’re doing so well.” He whispers, nibbling on Mycroft’s lip.

Mycroft whined softly as Greg’s cum empties from him. He pouts as he sees his cum bump belly flatten out. “What a waste.” He mumbles as he looks at Greg’s cum going down the drain.

“I’ll fill you up bigger later.” Gregory promises. “Could you feel it? Moving around in there?” He asks softly, rubbing Mycroft’s stomach.

“Mm I’ll hold you to that.” Mycroft nips at his lips. “I could. Nice and full but still not enough. Never enough without you inside me.” He mewls, looking down at Greg’s hand on his stomach. “Our pup will be in there soon. If not already.” He blushes.

Gregory smiles. “I’m proud of you, growing our pup. But hush down, you’ll be wetting yourself soon.” He lifts Mycroft out of the bath and holds him close. “Put your trousers back on, and then we can get our mother to take a look.” He smiles.

Mycroft nods and cleans himself up best her can before getting redressed. “Mm when we get back to bed I want your cock as deep in my womb as you can manage and I want you to flood me with cum.” He pulls him in and kisses him hard before heading to the door as if he’s the most innocent little omega ever.

Gregory smiles and spanks Mycroft’s arse as he leaves the bathroom. “We’re all presentable now mother.” He smiles softly. “Where do you want us to go?” He asks as he wraps his arm around Mycroft’s waist and rests his hand on his arse.

“To my study.” Annabelle smiles softly and leads them to the room connected to her husband’s. She leaves the door ajar so she’ll be able to hear the King if he needs her even though he’s sleeping again.

Gregory plays with Mycroft’s arse, squeezing and pushing it around as they follow her into the study. “Should we get Mycroft to lay down?” He asks.

Mycroft holds back a needy whimper, pushing his arse back into his hand.  
“Yes. Mycroft, please strip from the waist down and lay on the exam table.” Annabelle smiles and goes to wash her hands in the basin.

Gregory helps Mycroft to strip off and helps him onto the table. “Legs up baby, nice and wide.” He smiles. He hops onto the end of the table and lays Mycroft’s head in his lap.

Mycroft relaxes, nuzzling into Greg’s lap and breathing him in. He could smell the scent of his cock, making him drool.  
Annabelle comes over with a few instruments. “I’m assuming you’ve had an exam before?” She smiles, knowing most omegas of nobility are checked multiple times by the midwife the possible suitor to make sure the omega can bare pups as well as never having been pregnant before.  
“Yes.” Mycroft nods.  
“And I’m also assuming they’ve been either beta or alphas?” Annabelle smiles apologetically.  
“Unfortunately.” Mycroft sighs.

Gregory rubs Mycroft’s hair and smiles softly. “It’s okay now. I can always leave if you want me to.” He says softly, not wanting Mycroft to feel uncomfortable.

“No no. You’re good. The other just..” Mycroft tries to think of how to explain it.  
“They take liberties that they shouldn’t.” Annabelle hums.

Gregory sighs sadly and kisses Mycroft tenderly. “I’m sorry. To both of you that Alphas are like that.” He says softly. “That’s why I want to be better, do better.”

“You will and you do.” Mycroft kisses him back softly.  
“I’m going to begin my exam. Okay?” Annabella asks softly.  
“Yes, thank you.” Mycroft nods, relaxing against Greg as Annabelle spreads a sheer over his thighs and works.  
“So how’s the sex?” Annabelle asks, smiling up at them before getting back to work.

Gregory blushes. “Good, I think. I’ve never... had it with an Omega before, let alone one in heat. I’m trying not to let my Alpha side completely out.” He smiles softly. “I think we both enjoy it though.” He says stroking Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft smiles and nods. “I enjoy it very much.” He hums happily.  
“Good good.” Annabelle smiles. “Why don’t you want to let it out? Are you afraid?” She asks Greg.

“I’m not scared, mother.” Gregory smiles. “We agreed to be equals, Alpha and Omega ruling together, I don’t want Mycroft to think I’m not honoring that by ordering him around and using him whilst in bed.” He explains softly.

“Darling, that’s not what an alpha is. That’s an arse hole.” Annabelle laughs softly.

“Sometimes I can’t see the difference.” Gregory frowns. “How is Mycroft doing?” He asks, wanting to change the subject.

“The difference is your intention.” Mycroft says softly. “You care and you want me to feel good. Most only care for themselves.”  
“He’s doing good. I’m almost done.” Annabelle smiles softly.

“I love you baby, you’re in heat, this is the time you should be in bliss every hour you’re in it. That’s what a heat is, isn’t it?” Gregory asked softly. He looks up to his mother. “Can you give us any indication as to whether we’ve been fruitful?” He asks.

“I just want to be close to you and also have your cock as deep inside me as possible.” Mycroft nuzzles him.  
“Well to answer your first question, heats are different for male omegas and female omegas. Male omegas can only conceive during a heat. Female omegas can conceive outside of a heat but it’s less likely to happen. A heat is the only time a male omega can be impregnated. ” Annabelle hums and pulls back. “And to whether or not you’ve been fruitful there’s two parts to that. The first is yes. Mycroft is pregnant.” She smiles softly. “Two he’s still in heat which means he’s still fertile so there’s a chance to conceive more pups.”

Gregory smiles and kisses Mycroft hard. “How many pups do you want to carry, baby?” He asks softly. “I don’t want to make you so pregnant it hurts.” He smiles, kissing Mycroft’s face over and over.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg back happily. “One more at least. Please.”

“Let’s get you back to bed then.” Gregory smiles. “I just... mother, I’ve been using some of the magic to... make it more enjoyable for Mycroft. And it’s, ahh... stretching his cervix. I just want to make sure I’m not hurting him.” He says softly.

“No it should be fine. If he says it hurts or it’s too much then stop of course. The omega body is build to handle quite a lot and snap back exactly how it was before. The cervix stretches to birth pups so it’s made for stretching. Once Mycroft’s heat is over though his cervix will have be covered over by a natural plug to protect the pups so nothing foreign can go into his womb.” Annabelle smiles and cleans Mycroft, putting her instruments away for cleaning.  
“Thank you. So much.” Mycroft blushes and smiles.

“Of course. Mycroft is ultimately in charge.” Gregory smiles. He stands and picks Mycroft up. “You’re going to make such healthy, happy pups.” He smiles. “Let’s get you back to bed.” He kisses his mother’s cheek and smiles. “Thank you so much.”

Mycroft hums happily and holds onto Greg, kissing his neck needy.  
“Of course. Congratulations.” Annabelle smiles.

Gregory smiles. “If you ever want to just spend time elsewhere, then come round. We’ll always be happy to accommodate you.” He says softly. “We’ve got to go now, someone is wanting more pups. I’ll speak to you later.” He promises before leaving the room and carrying Mycroft back to their bed. 

Annabelle smiles softly and watches them go. She cleans the instruments before going back to her husband’s side.  
Mycroft mewls softly, nibbling and sucking in Greg’s neck as he’s carried.

Gregory groans and pins Mycroft to the wall kissing him passionately. “Do you want me to fuck you right here because I will if you don’t stop I will.”

“Do it. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.” Mycroft wraps his legs around Greg ships and kisses him back hard.

Gregory rips off Mycroft’s trousers as well as his own and thrusts into Mycroft. “Auctus!” He shouts, his cock grows three inches and pushes past Mycroft’s cervix. “Take it.” He growls.

“Yes!” Mycroft cries out and clings to Greg. “Give it to me. Want it. Want all of it. Want your cock. Want your cum. Want your pups.” He babbles, dripping around his cock.

Gregory thrusts hard into Mycroft, “Yes you do. Tell me what you want. Let me fuck you, fill your womb with cum, give you a cum tummy. Give you a litter of pups to carry. Do you want it bigger? I bet you do, you’re a little slut for my cock aren’t you?” He moans

“Bigger. Bigger.” Mycroft whimpers and nods. “I want to feel your cock through my stomach. I want to watch you fuck my womb through my skin. I want you to give me so many pups. So many I can move I’m so full.”

Gregory moans and lays Mycroft down on the cold floor. “Auctus. Auctus!” Gregory moans loudly his cock growing to a massive fifteen inches. “Can you feel it, baby? Can you feel my cock deep inside your womb? Tell me, tell me what it feels like.” He moans.

Mycroft gasps and arches, feeling so stretched full. “So big. Ohhh yes so good.” He wraps his legs around Greg tighter and pulling him deeper. “I can feel it. My womb is so full. So stretched. You’re in me so deep. Want you here forever. Never pulls out. Never.”

Gregory smiles and starts thrusting in and out of Mycroft hard. “You like this, you’re a little slut aren’t you? Tell me that this is what you want. That you’re a slut and I will let you come.” He moans feeling his knot starting to thicken his cock even more.

“Oh yes I love it. Love it so much. Yours. Your slut. A slut for your cock. Your knot. I want this. I want it so bad. Want to come as you knot me. Breed me. I want you to knot me and breed me. Pump me full of you pups. Make me look pregnant with your cum.” Mycroft begs.

Gregory smiles and trusts into Mycroft, moaning loudly as he comes deep into his womb. He continues to thrust into him as his rids through his climax, using Mycroft to suck out more of his seed.

“Yes!” Mycroft cries out and comes hard, milking Greg’s knot.

Gregory groans and collapsed on top of Mycroft rocking slowly in him. He pants heavily against Mycroft’s clothed breasts. “So tight.” He groans.

Mycroft giggles breathlessly and opens his shirt for Greg.

Gregory beams and lazily sucks on Mycroft’s nipple. “Shall we take a look at that tummy of yours?”

Mycroft moans softly and arches as Greg sucks his nipples, extra sensitive. “Mm please.” He nods, wanting to see.

Gregory kisses Mycroft’s nipple before kneeling up. He moans softly as he runs his hands down Mycroft’s pronounced stomach. “You look glorious.” He smiles.

Mycroft mewls softly, his nipples excited. “Oh..” He moans as he looks down, rocking his hips as he fucks himself on Greg’s knot. “That’s your cock.” He rubs his belly, stroking Greg through his stomach.

Gregory groans and nods. “So big.” He moans. “You’re so big. I think a tummy suits you.” He sighs as he thinks. “Seriously now Mycroft, I would love to give you an hedonistic lifestyle, full of gluttony and slothfulness. You can still help me rule, but in bed, full of every pleasure you desire, fulfilled. Every fuck and every pup and every morsel of food you want. I want you to live hedonistcally.”

Mycroft smiles softly and pulls him in, kissing him deeply. “We’ll see how I do with this first litter.”

“Even if you only give me the one litter, even if you don’t give me any, I want to give you that lifestyle.” Gregory says softly. “It’s always the Alpha that gets the hedonistic life, I want that for you.”

Mycroft nuzzles him, breathing him in. “Okay. We’ll see.”

Gregory hums and rests his head back on Mycroft’s breasts. “Everything about you is perfect.”

“Mm you’re just saying that because you’re head is pressed to my breasts.” Mycroft chuckles, teasing.

“I’m saying it because it’s true.” Gregory smiles, thrusting hard into Mycroft to emphasis his point. “Do you need anything? A bed? Some food?” He offers.

Mycroft gasps and moans deeply, liking the hard deep thrust. “Mm maybe some food. Take me to bed and play with my breasts until your knot goes down. Then we can eat.” 

Gregory nods and smiles. “You’re the boss.” He smiles as he picks Mycroft up and carries his to the bedroom, leaving the discarded clothes on the floor.

Mycroft hums happily and kisses along Greg’s neck, his hips rocking a bit.

Gregory smiles as he lays Mycroft in bed and lays on top of him. “I find it amazing you don’t realise just how perfect you are.” He hums.

Mycroft blushes and shrugs.

Gregory smiles. “Do you know what’s going to happen once we get married?” He asks softly, resting his head on Mycroft’s breasts, letting his breath brush over them.

“I.. tell me” Mycroft runs his fingers through his hair.

“Well we have the ceremony in private.” Gregory smiles. “Just you and me and a warlock. Then we go out into the street and the whole kingdom comes to congratulate us, both on getting married and becoming the monarchy. We takes whatever they give us and then have dinner there with them. Afterwards, in the green, we have our first dance together before everyone joins in for the rest of the night. The party rages on and we usually retire to finish off the ceremony with sex.” He smiles. “That’s when we get to feel each other’s emotions. The following week there are games and tournaments held in the Kingdom and no one works, we get to pick and choose where we appear, but we’re always together.”

“That sounds like quite the celebration.” Mycroft smiles.

Gregory smiles. “They’ll be celebrating our marriage as well as us becoming the ruling Monarchs.” He says softly. “That reminds me, have you chosen whether you want to be King or Queen? And Mum or dad?” He asks.

“I was thinking of going with King but then I realized that we need to be the change we want to see happen. I’ll take Queen and rule so everyone knows a Queen is equal to the King.” Mycroft kisses along his jaw. “I like mum.” He blushes a bit, still surprised he’s pregnant with at least one of Greg’s pups so far.

“Queen Mycroft.” Gregory smiles and leans up to kiss his red cheeks. “I like it. My Queen, my Queen carrying our pups. My Queen gives us heirs. My Queen with his King’s knot deep inside him, giving him more pups to carry. My beautiful Queen, always so perfect. My Queen with a little tummy to show just how much pleasure he’s in.” Gregory smiles softly.

“Yours. All yours.” Mycroft kisses him happily.

Gregory smiles. “And I’m yours, baby.” He says nuzzling into Mycroft and kissing his neck. He feels his knot start to ebb away. “Do you want the dildo back in you? I can make it the same size as my cock.” He offers.

“Mm yes please.” Mycroft nuzzles him, teasingly stroking Greg’s cock through his stomach.

Gregory groans, “just out of curiosity, how much bigger can my cock go before it’s starting to hurt?” He asks softly.

“Dunno. We can test it.” Mycroft licks his lips.

Gregory smiles. “Auctus.” He whispers, and it grows another inch to sixteen inches. He keeps doing it slowly, waiting for Mycroft to say stop.

Mycroft moans and rocks his hips as he watches his stomach swell. “I think that’s all I can take.” He pants, looking a few months pregnant as he’s stuffed with Greg’s massive cock.

“Okay. No bigger than this.” Gregory promises as he gently rubs Mycroft’s stomach, knowing the skin will be sensitive. “You’re so good, taking all my cock, how about that food? We can get the cooks to make you your favourite.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft mewls and presses his belly to Greg’s hands. “How big to you think you are?” He grinds against his cock. “I’d really like a meat pie. And mashed potatoes. And green beans. If that’s not to much to ask.” He blushes.

“I would say I’m about a good twenty inches.” Gregory smiles. “And nothing is too much. You’re pregnant you can have as much good as you like, any food that you like.” He promises.

“So big.” Mycroft mewls and grins, clenching around him teasingly. “I want that then. Please.” He smiles and kisses him.

“Okay.” Greg smiles. “And you said you have a sweet tooth? Anything for dessert?” He asks.

“Chocolate cake?” Mycroft blushes.

Gregory smiles and kisses his cheek. “Meat pie with mashed potatoes, and green beans, and for dessert a chocolate cake. I’ll go order it and then your assistant will bring it up, I’m sure she’s desperate to meet her new Queen.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “Thank you.”

Gregory kisses Mycroft hard and thrusts his long cock into him. “You’re a good Omega, taking so much of me. I love you.” He smiles. He grabs the dildo and makes his cock smaller before pulling out and quickly pushing the dildo deep into him.

Mycroft moans, Greg’s thrust making his squirt his lubricant out. “I love you, too.” He kisses him back deeply, mewling at the emptiness and then being filled by the large dildo. “Mm it’s not as nice as you.” He mumbles and strokes his bloated belly, rocking the dildo inside himself.

Gregory smiles and kisses him softly. “I’ll be back soon to fill you back up. I promise, you’re going to have everything you want.” He smiles and climbs off the bed. He grabs Mycroft’s toe and sucks on it hard before leaving the room, waving goodbye to Mycroft.

“Greg!” Mycroft squeals and giggles, watching him go.

Gregory orders the food for Mycroft and some for himself from the kitchens, before going to search for Anthea.

Anthea is in Greg’s office, working.

Gregory goes into the room and sits on the table facing Anthea. “We’ve finally got you your Queen to assist.” He smiles. “He’s in heat right now, but if you could bring us up the food I’ve just ordered, that would be an amazing way for him to meet you.”

“Oh Sir! That’s brilliant!” Anthea grins and goes to hug him. “What is he like? How did you meet him? What’s his name? Is he kind? Will he be a good Queen? Is he good to you?” She asks a million questions. Anthea is the daughter of Annabelle’s assistant. She and Greg were raised together so they’re like siblings.

Gregory hugs her back. “He’s perfect. He’s strong, we’re going to change this Kingdom together, throw the poverty away.” He smiles. “He’s called Mycroft Holmes, he was here to work out who... hurt my father, but on the ride over, he fell into heat and well... what was a suppose to do?” He asks. “Hes so clever. As clever as any Alpha. Cleverer than me. But right now, he’s like any other Omega, needy and desperate.” He ruffles her hair and smiles. “How have you been whilst I’ve been away? Found a good Alpha?” He asks.

“I’m sorry happy for you.” Anthea grins. “No I haven’t. None that meet your standards that is.” She giggles.

Gregory smiles and hugs her tightly. “I need to get back to him, so he’s not trying to get pregnant on the bedpost.” He chuckles.

Anthea laughs and nods. “I’ll bring the food up when it’s ready. You ordered something for you as well, right?”

Gregory nods. “Don’t worry I’m not five anymore.” He smiles, he pats her shoulder, “I’ll see you in a bit.” He says before leaving and heading back to the bedroom.

Mycroft is looking around Greg’s room when he comes in.

Gregory smiles and silently walks into the room, watching Mycroft without him know he was there.

Mycroft looks at the painting on Greg’s wall, looking at the family portrait.

Gregory bites his lips as he watches Mycroft. He knows they will have to redecorate the bedroom for them both to be able to live in it, happily.

“You know I can smell my Alpha watching.” Mycroft says softly.

Gregory sighs. “I wanted to just let you explore our room for a while.” He says not moving. “I want to get to know you without just asking.” He says softly.

“And I you.” Mycroft says softly, turning to look at Greg.

Gregory smiles, finally able to look over his Queen for the first time. “I’m sorry we weren’t able to have a proper dating period before this.” He says softly. “I would go back and change it if I could. To get to know each other better before all this.”

“I wouldn’t.” Mycroft shakes his head and goes to Greg, a bit of a waddle because the dildo is so large. “Things happen for a reason. I’m supposed to be here. With your. Sharing my heat.” He caresses Greg’s face gently. “We’ll have time before the pups come.”

Gregory sighs and wraps his arms around Mycroft’s waist. “I know. I know Mycie. How is your tummy feeling?” He asks softly.

“Fine. Missing your cock in it but fine.” Mycroft smiles softly and kisses him. “I like the pet name.”

“You like Mycie?” Gregory asks. “I’ll give you my cock back after dinner, okay?” He helps Mycroft into another room with a small table and two chairs, “can you sit?” He asks softly. 

“I like it. Your name for me.” Mycroft blushes. “Okay.” He follows him. “I can try.” He tries to sit down, feeling the dildo being pushed deeper into him.

Gregory smiles and kisses Mycroft’s forehead before lighting the candles on the table. “How is the dildo feeling? Nice and deep?” He asks softly. “Tell me what it feels like, every last inch.”

“It feels so good. It’s so much and thick. Deep. It doesn’t let me get desperate as I do without anything. Your cock feels better.” Mycroft rocks his hips.

Gregory smiles and sits opposite him, taking his hand. “I know it sounds mean, and I’m never going to ask you to do it, but I think I would enjoy watching you get desperate. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Mycroft blushes and nods. “During my heats before I’d hold out as long as possible before fucking my self on toys.”

“I think it would be hot to watch you like that, and I’ll fuck you even harder afterwards.” Gregory says softly. “As a reward.”

“Please.” Mycroft whimpers and nods.

Gregory smiles and kisses each of Mycroft’s knuckles. “We’ll need a safeword. One that you say and as soon as you do I’ll fuckyou, but before then no matter how much you beg, I won’t lay a finger on you.” Gregory smiles.

Mycroft smiles and nods. “What word should we pick?”

“It’s something you’ll be able to remember when you’re like that. But not something common. I can’t tell you what to choose.” Gregory says softly.

“Mycie.” Mycroft smiles. “Only you call me that.”

“So when you need to stop you’ll say Mycie. Okay.” Gregory smiles. He rubs his foot up the inside of his leg.  
Anthea comes in with a trolley of food. “Your Highnesses.” She smiles.  
“Anthea meet Prince Mycroft. Mycroft meet your assistant and my best friend Anthea.” Gregory smiles.

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you.” Mycroft smiles. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Prince Mycroft.” Anthea smiles. “You’ve chosen a good partner, if I may be so bold in saying so, sir.”

“Thank you. I’m very lucky.” Mycroft smiles and nods.

“Though he’s not the cleverest Alpha out there.” Anthea smiles.  
Gregory gasps and chuckles. “If you keep putting ideas in his head...”

“Not to worry. He’s got me now. I’ll take care of it.” Mycroft winks at Anthea and laughs, knowing they’d be fast friends.

Anthea nods. “I think two Omegas should be able to control one Alpha right?” She chuckles, “especially one like Gregory.”

“Oh I think so. They’ve had it their way for far to long. Might as well show them the right way.” Mycroft chuckles.

Anthea chuckles. “That’s right. Anyway, I should leave you two to it. Is there anything you want me to do or get? I can write a letter back to your Kingdom if you’d like.” She smiles.

“If you would send a letter to my uncle, King Holmes. Tell him we’ve arrived safely and that I’m going to marry Gregory. I’ll send another update later with more information.” Mycroft smiles.

Anthea nods. “Should I tell him that you’re expecting?” She asks, smiles softly.

“No not yet. Just in case the letter is intercepted.” Mycroft smiles.

“Of course.” Anthea smiles. “Anything else I can get you?” She asks.

“I think that’s all for me. Can you think of anything, Gregory?” Mycroft looks to Greg.

Gregory shakes his head. “I have everything I need right here.” He says locking eyes with Mycroft. “I’ll get you if we need you Anthea.” He smiles to her.  
Anthea nods and bows out of the room, going straight to write the letter.

“Would you be adverse to feeding me as I ride your cock?” Mycroft licks his lips.

Gregory smiles from ear to ear. “Gods that would be sexy.” He groans and gets a plate. “What is your relationship with food? I know a lot of Omegas, almost starve themselves so they look thin for their Alphas.”

Mycroft blushes. “I’d usually over eat to make myself heavier and less appealing to those sort of alphas.” He shrugs. “I struggled with my size. No matter what I did I couldn’t lose weight. Apparently it’s genetic. My mother was gifted with curves and she passed them down to me. When I realized other omegas would starve themselves I gorged myself so I wouldn’t be bothered.”

Gregory smiles. “I’ve always like Omegas with curves. Not just on their hips, but on their stomach and thighs too. I would be happy to help you keep it up with your food.” He says softly.” He gets a piece of mashed potato on his fork and holds it out for Mycroft. “What do you say?”

“You want me to look like some fertile goddess, don’t you? Round hips and tummy. Breasts spilling over. Arse wide and fuckable.” Mycroft smirks and eats the mashed potato from the fork. “I say yes. I’m your omega. I’m your world. Treat me like it.” He purrs.

Gregory smiles. “You want to be like that? For yourself? Not just for me?” He asks holding out another piece of mashed potato. 

Mycroft nods and licks the mashed potatoes off. “The larger I am the bigger the litters of Pups I can carry.”

Gregory frowns. “No, no, that’s not what I mean. You must have an idea of what you find pretty. You are your own person. If you looked in the mirror stark naked, what would you have to see to make you think ‘yes, I’m perfect.’?” He asks, hoping Mycroft understands.

Mycroft thinks. “I.. I’ve always wanted to be a mother. I want a full round belly. Stretch marks and all. Wide hips to support my weight. Milk filled breasts to feed my pups. I used to pretend I was pregnant. I’d stuff a pillow under my shirt to see what I’d look like. I loved that. I looked so happy. So full.” He blushes brightly.

“That’s good Mycie, but what about when you’re not pregnant. What do you want your body to look like? When you’re not round with pups, and you’re breasts aren’t filled with milk. What do you want to look like when you’re my Queen, not my Omega?” He asks.

“Powerful. In control. Commanding. Fair.”

“And how can we show that?” Gregory asks.

“It will mostly come from the way you treat me.” Mycroft says softly. “How you behave towards me will set the tone for how the Kingdom is to interact with me.”

“I will always adore you Mycroft. I’ll always show you nothing but love.” Gregory promises. “But you’re not answering my question. I don’t want to make you fat with food when you’re in heat, only for you to come out and not like the shape of your body after you’re pregnant.” He sighs. “I want you to be proud of your body, flaunt it off, because you like it so much.”

“Oh.” Mycroft blushes and nods. “I like my body now. I.. I liked it even better when I was heavier. It felt so good. So soft. So warm. I was comfortable and sexy. I want to be heavier.”

“Then we’ll make you heavier.” Gregory smiles. “Come on, we said I’ll feed you as you fuck yourself.” He stands and pick up the plate, carrying it into the bedroom. He gets undressed and sits up against the headboard of the bed. “I like your waddle, it’s cute.” He smiles.

Mycroft blushes and chuckles as he follows him. “Yeah yeah. Just a huge dildo filling my womb making be feel like I’m going to come each time it moves. Gonna replace it with your cock.” Mycroft smirks and strips, crawling up the bed to Greg.

“Even without knowing its a dildo causing it. Your waddle is cute. You should come everytime it moves. I would love to watch you take every step and orgasm, a spectacle just for me.” Gregory chuckles. He reaches around and wiggles the end of the dildo.

“Mm if you make it just a bit bigger I’ll waddle around, making your watch as I come on the dildo instead of my alphas cock. You did say you wanted me desperate.” Mycroft smirks.

“Auctus.” Greg says making the dildo fifteen inches long. He gets up and stands in the doorway, “I should take the dildo out, let you walk around empty, see what you can find in replace of a toy.” He smirks.

Mycroft moans and arches, his hips rocking needy.

Gregory smiles and watches. “Can you take the dildo out, Mycie. For me.” He orders softly. “I’ll feed you everything if you do.” He smiles.

Mycroft blushes and nods, taking out the dildo, whining at the emptiness.

Gregory smiles and watches. “Good boy, Mycie. Good boy, talk to me, tell me what it feels like.”

“Empty. So empty.” Mycroft whines, fingering himself. 

Gregory moans as he watches Mycroft. “I don’t think your fingers are enough. Why don’t you look for something better?” He asks, eyeing the knob on the end of the headboard.

Mycroft follows Greg’s line of vision and smirks. “Yeah?”

“Go on Mycie. I want to watch you use the bedroom as one big toy.” Gregory smirks. “I know you can take something so wide.”

Mycroft blushes and licks his lips as he goes to the headboard. He lines up his hole to the knob and moans as he takes it in.

Gregory moans and climbs onto the bed, with a plate of food and sits in front of Mycroft. “How does it feel, do you want it bigger?” He asks, holding out a fork of pastery for Mycroft.

Mycroft whimpers and eats. “Bigger.” He nods. “Please.”

“Auctus.” Gregory smiles and makes the circumference of it bigger. “Good boy, eat your food and then you have can have my cock back.” Gregory promises as he holds out anothe forkful.

Mycroft moans and arches, fucking himself on the knob as he eats.

Gregory feeds Mycroft the whole plate of food, before kissing him passionately. “God, you look amazing.” He mumbled against his mouth. “Do you want a drink or are you ready for dessert?” He asks softly.

“Both.” Mycroft licks at his mouth.

Gregory chuckles and climbs off the bed, he carries the empty plate into the other room and brings back a glass of water, and a double-teired chocolate cake. “Can you eat all this?” He asks.

“I can try. Share with me?” Mycroft blushes and smiles shyly.

Gregory nods and kisses him softly. “You don’t have to blush, Mycie. It’s just us two.” He wraps his arms around Mycroft and holds him close. “What are you embarrassed about?” He asks.

“Nothing. You just make me happy.” Mycroft kisses him back. “I’m happy I get to be myself with you. I can relax.”

“I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else, but you, the real you.” Gregory smiles. “I like seeing you happy, it makes me feel happy and proud of you.”

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him. “I adore you.”

Gregory smiles. “I adore you too.” He pulls back slightly and holds out the glass of water for Mycroft to take. “Drink up, Mycie, then we can have some cake.”

Mycroft smiles and drinks, thirsty from the food and the sex.

Gregory eats his sandwich as he watches Mycroft. “You’re sexy fucking the bed, you know that right? Do you think you can make yourself come over it?” He asks.

“If you say dirty things to me.” Mycroft licks his lips, rocking against the knob inside him.

Gregory smiles, “I don’t have to. You’re such a dirty boy, yourself. So needy and desperate, just like other Omegas, wanting a big, fat cock to fill you up, all the way to your stomach. You’re just a slut for my cock. And you know what? I love it. I love having somewhere to store all my come.” He pats Mycroft’s sensitive stomach. “Look at all this come you’re carrying. You look pregnant with come.”

“Please please.” Mycroft moans, fucking himself faster. “I want it. I want all your come. It’s mine. I’m your omega. I’m your cum dump. It’s my job to hold your cum. All of it. No matter how much.” He babbles.

“Oh you’re going to carry it all. No one will know if you’re pregnant with pups or my cum. You’re just a little Omega desperate for for.” Gregory pulls back his hand. “I’m going to tie you up, and feed you every last piece of the cake, whilst my cock is fully in you, I’ll be able to feel the cake drop into your stomach. Fill you up from both end. I’m going to make you beg for me to pull out of you.”

“Yes!” Mycroft cries out and comes hard, juices and lubricant dripping over the knob.

Gregory smiles and takes Mycroft weight, he carefully lifts Mycroft off the bedknob and lays him down on the bed, tying him up, a couple of pillow beneath his head and hips.

“You’re so good to me.” Mycroft mewls, his arse leaking more lubricant for Greg.

Gregory smiles and pulls the cake closer before pushing straight into Mycroft, “Actus!” He shouts at the same time, his cock growing to twenty inches. “Are you hungry Omega? Make yourself nice and round for our pups.” He smiles.

Mycroft cries out and moans, trying to rock his hips even though he’s tied down. “Yes! Please please!”

Gregory holds a slice of the cake just above Mycroft’s head out of reach. “Come on baby, eat up for me.” He smiles.

Mycroft whines and tries to reach but he’s held down by the ties. He retaliates by clenching around Greg, making himself tighter.

Gregory moans, he leans down and nips at Mycroft’s neck until it’s red. “Be a good Omega now.” He gives Mycroft the slice of cake lower for Mycroft to eat.

Mycroft moans, his cock twitching uselessly. He whimpers and eats the slice, licking Greg’s hand when he’s done.

Gregory smiles and prepares the next slice. “Are you going to be a good boy and eat all the cake for your Alpha? I’ll give you another pup to carry if you do.”

“Yes yes. I can do it. I promise I can do it. Want more pups. Please.” Mycroft begs, hole dripping as another wave of the heat starts to take him.

Gregory smiles and pulls out of Mycroft as he feels his cock getting wet. He ties his legs to the bed and stands to the side as he slowly feeding Mycroft the cake, making sure that Mycroft doesn’t touch his fingers.

Mycroft whimpers and eats, wanting to suck Greg’s fingers clean.

Gregory taps his finger against Mycroft’s nose, getting chocolate cream over it. He tutts and smirks. “You’re such a dirty Omega. You’re spoiling the bed with your lube. You’re getting chocolate all over your face. You’re not at all refined, like a Queen should be. I don’t know if you deserve another pups.”

“I’ll be good. I’ll be so good. Please!” Mycroft begs desperately.

“I don’t know if you will.” Gregory frowns. “I’ll give you one last chance to be refined. I can’t go around with a Queen who would prefer to sit and gorge themselves all day, eating everything in sight. I need one to help rule the Kingdom. Or are you good enough to do both. Be my cum slut as well as my ruling Queen?” He asks.

“Both. I can do both. I swear.” Mycroft nods and licks his lips.

“Are you sure?” Gregory smiles. “I want my Omegas to look nine months pregnant, even without a pup in them. Will you be able to do that?” Gregory asks. He leans down and wraps his lips around Mycroft’s nose, sucking the chocolate off it.

Mycroft mewls and arches, wanting to kiss Greg. “I can. I can do it. Please.” He begs.

Gregory smiles and finishes feeding Mycroft the cake. “I believe in you.” He smiles. “How does your stomach feel?” He asks, once all the cake is gone.

“Full.” Mycroft blushes and smile happily.

Gregory smiles and climbs onto the bed, straddling Mycroft thigh and starts to gently rub his stomach. “Do you still want my cock deep inside you?” He asks.

“Please. I need it. I want your cock so bad, Gregory. I need it to fill me. Need you to fill me. Don’t you want to? Don’t you want to fill my cunt? Stuff my womb full?” Mycroft mewls and tries to rocks his belly into Greg’s hands.

Gregory chuckles and thrusts his twenty inch cock straight into Mycroft, he fucks his as hard and as fast as he can.

“Greg!” Mycroft cries out, nearly screaming as he comes hard.

Gregory smiles and continues to pound him, chasing his own orgasm.

Mycroft pants and arches, watching Greg’s cock through his stomach. “Fill me. Stuff me full of cum. Give me your load. I want it. I need it. I was to be so full of you. Full of your cum. Full of your pups. Do it. Fill me.”

Gregory smiles and holds onto the bedding as he nearest his climax. He drops his head as he fills Mycroft with his seed, groaning loudly.

Mycroft moans and arches, feeling his womb expand as it’s filled with Greg’s seed.

Gregory smiles as he watches Mycroft, he lays down on Mycroft’s breasts and yawns. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I love you.” Mycroft smiles and wanting to hold him but still tied down.

“I love you too.” Gregory smiles. He closes his eyes, “should I stay in you whilst we’re asleep?” He asks.

“Mm yes please.” Mycroft hums. “Untie my arms though?”

“Oh, yeah.” Gregory chuckles, he opens his eyes and unties Mycroft’s wrists and feet. He turns them over, so Mycroft is laying on Gregory.

Mycroft hums happily and curls up on him. “I love you.” He presses kisses to his chest.

“I love you too.” Gregory smiles as he holds Mycroft’s close. “Go to sleep Mycie, you’re safe and full.”

Mycroft nods and falls asleep on him.

Gregory sighs and presses a hand to Mycroft’s stomach before slowly falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	4. Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft heat ends as does other things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

Mycroft’s heat lasts for another day before finally passing. He could actually function like himself without being a sex crazed needy fertile omega.

Gregory wakes and holds Mycroft close, stroking his hair softly. “You’re so gorgeous.” He whispers to Mycroft, even though he knows Mycroft is still asleep.

Mycroft sleeps hard, his heat having exhausted him and being newly pregnant also sucking his energy up. He cuddles into Greg’s side, arm over his hip possessively.

Gregory smiles. “I’m so proud of you Mycroft. You took everything I asked of you and more. I’m so proud of my Queen, I can’t wait to take you on dates.” He hums.

“Mm why not today?” Mycroft mumbles as he wakes, his face pressed to Greg’s skin.

“Because you’re in heat.” Gregory says softly. “I don’t want you to be in public when you start leaking. It won’t be the best start to your public persona.”

“Mm no I’m not. It’s over.” Mycroft nuzzles Greg.

“Oh okay.” Gregory smiles. “I thought it would be a bit more dramatic than that.” He chuckles. “Let’s get you to mother and then we can take a walk around the Kingdom.” He smiles.

“Days of nearly non stop fucking isn’t enough for you?” Mycroft teases.

“Nope.” Gregory smiles. “Come on, there’s a place I want to show you, but it takes a while to get there.” He says, starting to get up.

“Mm alright. “Let me get cleaned up first.” Mycroft smiles and gets up, going to the bathroom.

Gregory watches Mycroft before following him into the bathroom. “Do you mind if I use the sink whilst you’re in here?” He asks softly.

“Gregory, we’ve been naked for the past three days and your cock has been inside me for ninety percent of that time. No I don’t mind.” Mycroft chuckles as he steps into the bath.

Gregory smiles. “There’s a difference between that and using the toilet beside you.” He frowns, as he uses the toilet before washing his hands. “Can I join you in there?” He asks.

“You mean the level of intimacy?” Mycroft asks. “Sure.” He smiles softly.

Gregory steps into the bath and nods. “That’s what I mean.” He smiles. He gets the cloth and covers it in soap before tenderly washing Mycroft’s stomach. “I don’t know if it’s or if you’ve got a little bump.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft blushes and relaxes back against Greg. “Mm we’ll ask your mother.” He nuzzles him.

Gregory nods. “I didn’t want to ask you before, because you were in heat, but how do you want to approach this?” He asks. “Do you want us to be like a new couple, tentative kisses and such, or like we’ve been together for ages and comfortable with each other? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He explains softly.

Mycroft thinks for a bit. “I think the second would be better. It would make the kingdom feel more at ease because we’d be more at ease with each other. I’ll tell you if something makes me uncomfortable and you will do the same. Okay?”

Gregory nods and rests his chin on Mycroft’s shoulder. “Are you uncomfortable now?” He asks softly. “With me washing you.”

“No. In fact I’ve never been more comfortable in my life. I’m relaxing in a huge tub with my soon to be husband, my belly is full of my alpha’s cum and I’m carrying his pups. I’m very content.” Mycroft kisses Greg’s head.

Gregory kisses Mycroft’s neck and smiles. “I really like this, too. I like feeling you relaxing against me. I feel so protective of you, let alone the pups you’re carrying.” He drops the cloth and starts to massage Mycroft’s stomach. “Can I ask you a question? When I met you, you weren’t wearing a bra, all the Omega I’ve met have done. Why didn’t you?” He asks softly.

Mycroft mewls softly and relaxes into his touch. He blushes at the question. “They don’t make bras for male omegas in my size. Apparently my breasts are to large..” he blushes brighter. “So is either have to have one custom made which means it’s hideous and terribly overpriced or I’d have to wrap my chest in linen. Braless is just easier. And it makes me feel more confident knowing that just my appearance alone can over power alphas before I’ve even had a chance to open my mouth and disarm the verbally.”

Gregory hums and nuzzles into his neck. “Your breasts are only going to get bigger, now you’re pregnant. Would you like me to get some made of you, I promise they’ll be comfortable and sexy, or would you prefer to go around without any support?” He asks softly.

“Mm..” Mycroft thinks, cupping his breasts. “Not yet. Soon. When they’re uncomfortable. But not yet.”

Gregory nods and smiles, he hums as he watches Mycroft play with his breasts. “I- I’m sure you have questions for me. Why don’t you ask them as I wash you?” He asks softly, picking up the cloth again and starting to wash Mycroft’s back.

Mycroft hums and closes his eyes, enjoying the attention. “Do you want me to take your last name? I want to. I just wasn’t sure if you have a preference.”

“Personally, I don’t mind, but I think it would be best for the Kingdom.” Gregory says softly. “The very beautiful and sexy, Queen Mycroft Lestrade.” He smiles

Mycroft smiles and nods. “I like that quite a bit, My King.” He turns and kisses Greg softly.

Gregory smiles and cups Mycroft’s head as they kiss. “Do you want to ask anything else, it’ll be easier to ask awkward questions, when we don’t have to look each other in the eye.” He says softly.

Mycroft nods and goes back. He bites his lip and hesitates. “Will.. Will you keep mistresses?” He whispers, looking down.

“No Mycie. I promise. You’re the only one for me.” Gregory says kissing his head. “Before you, I’ve only ever been with one other Omega during their heat, and that was Anthea, and I never actually... finished inside her. We both know that I won’t be able to help her any more now I have you.” He says softly. “Unless...” he thinks for a moment. “Anthea has always stated that if I needed help to help my Omega through their heat, to support you like only an Omega can, She would be happy to help.” He whispers.

“Oh.” Mycroft blushes. “Why didn’t you want her to be your queen?”

Gregory sighs. “I wanted her to be, when I was little, but my father insisted on one thing; that I had to marry from another Kingdom. To strength ties.” He explains softly. “But you’re not competing, you’re not second best. I couldn’t wish for a better person to marry.”

Mycroft frowns a bit and nods.

“You don’t like that do you?” Gregory asks. “We were teenagers, and it was her first heat, according to our parents, the first heat is the worst, she was crying most of the time, if I didn’t... help her she would start sobbing. I didn’t want to, but she’s my best friend and I hated to see her like that. We’ll talk to her later, after meeting with my mother, if you’d like.” He offers.

Mycroft just shakes his head, not sure how to feel about it.

Gregory moves in front of Mycroft and kisses him tenderly. “You’re upset, please, let me help you get happy again.” He says softly.

Mycroft frowns and nuzzles him. “You didn’t marry her for love so you’re going to marry me for political alliance..” he frowns, building the walls up around his heart again.

“But I do love you. You’re so beautiful and handsome, clever and knowledgable. I’m the luckiest Alpha alive to have you. You’re not just an Omega, intent on using their body to become Queen. You’re using your mind, you care about everybody in the Kingdom and want them to be happy.” Gregory frowns and nuzzles him. “I’m not as brilliant as you, I can’t do that alone, I need you to help me help the kingdom. Please don’t lock me out, let us talk it out between the three of us before you form your own opinions. I know I’m an Alpha, and I know what that means, so speak with Anthea, another Omega.” He begs, wanting Mycroft to understand how much he loves and wants him.

Mycroft nods. “I’d like to finish bathing alone please..” He asks softly, feeling open and raw.

Gregory nods sadly and climbs out of the bath, “can I kiss you?” He asks softly.

Mycroft hesitates before nodding.

Gregory cups Mycroft’s cheek and kisses him lovingly, “I love you Mycroft, I hope one day I can prove that.” He says quietly before leaving the room.

Mycroft waits until the door closes before breaking down in a sob. He’d done the exact thing he trained himself never to do. He fell for an alpha who was just going to use him for their own gain. “How could I be so stupid? How could I do this? How could I have trapped myself like this?” He looks down at his swollen belly, it feeling like shackles now than something joyous.

Gregory gets dressed and goes down to his parents’ quarters, knocking before going in. He sits beside his mother and takes her hand. “How is father doing?” He asks, trying not to show how upset he was.

“He hasn’t woken since yesterday..” Annabelle frowns.

Gregory sighs sadly and squeezes her hand. “Did he say anything?” He asks softly.

Annabelle shakes her head. “The last time he spoke was to you..”

Gregory sighs sadly. He takes his father’s limp hand and kisses the back of it. “I love you father.” He whispers.

Annabelle watches him. “Something else troubles you..”

“Mycroft asked if I’ve ever been with another Omega. I explained me and Anthea to him, but ensured that I love him for him, and not for personal gains, and...” Gregory shrugs. “He doesn’t believe me. I don’t know what I did wrong to be able to put it right.”

“Ah..” Annabelle nods. “You have to see it from his point of view. He is the outsider here. He has no right to anything until you both are married. He just learned that his alpha would have been happy to marry and have pups with someone else. Someone he’s known longer. Someone who knows him better. He feels threatened because he has nothing to protect him but your word. He has nothing.”

“But he can barely stand to look at me, let alone marry me. I can give him that unless he’s willing.” Gregory frowns, fighting back tears. “I love him, mother, I can feel it in my bones, he is my life, and I’ve messed it up before it began.” He looks to his dad, only being able to see how much he has disappointed the King and can’t help but let the tears slide down his cheeks.

“Oh, love.” Annabelle wipes his cheek. “You have to make him feel secure. Like he has a right to be here. That this is his home.”

“I’m trying. I’ve given him everything he’s asked for. I’ve offered him everything I can to make him feel safe and comfortable. But then he finds out my Anthea, and what we had... had together and he just throws everything out of the window. I’ve tried so hard to be an open book, whilst he’s been a closed one, but as soon as he comes to a chapter he doesn’t like, he closes the book in my face before I have chance to explain.” Gregory explains, continuing to cry. “I’ve failed you, and I’ve failed father. I’m not cut out to be King when I can’t even keep one Omega happy.”

“Sweetheart, you haven’t failed. You and Mycroft are still adjusting to each other. Mycroft is scared that he’s not going to be enough for you so he’s shutting down before he thinks you can reject him. It’s not your fault. I’m sure he’s had some kind of experience in the past that is causing him to react like this. Shutting down is the only way he knows how to protect himself. You just have to be patient with him. You’ve knows each other less than a week. Just breathe.” Annabelle says softly.

“And at any time we could be forced to be married. He doesn’t even want to look at me.” Gregory cries. “I don’t know what to say to him to make him feel better, I know he feels like I’m using him to give me heirs and strength ties with another kingdom. But it’s not true, I told him so but he doesn’t believe me. I’ve not lied to him, I would never, yet he doesn’t believe me. If I can’t make one Omega that I adore believe me, how can I make anyone else?” He asks, more tears streaming down his face.  
Anthea knocks on Gregory’s bedroom door.

“Gregory, darling. Your spiraling.” Annabelle says softly, knowing Gregory used to get like this when he was younger and overwhelmed.  
“Come in.” Mycroft says as he gets dressed.

“But what am I supposed to do?” Gregory asks desperately.  
Anthea steps into the room and diverts her gaze from Mycroft. “Ahh, Prince Holmes, I came to ask if you and Prince Gregory would like any breakfast ordering.” She says softly.

“They need to talk. Mycroft needs to know that Anthea isn’t a threat.” Annabelle holds him.  
“He’s out a the moment.” Mycroft says. “He told me about.. You two.”

Gregory frowns. “But what am I supposed to do?” He asks, taking in shaking breath to calm his tears.  
“He’s my ex, Prince Holmes. I’m no threat. I have this... I don’t know, thing where my heats are painful. He used to help me through them because an actual Alpha or Beta being there, helps the pain to go away. They said it’s something to do with my hormones getting confused and releasing pain hormones rather than pleasure ones. From there we courted for about three months. We no longer do any of that or even hint about it, because we both know he needs someone like you.” Anthea explains. “When I was in heat, he was never the one to initiate anything, I was always the one, I would always beg him to let me have his pups, but he never did. Our love was burning bright, but short because it was based around my heats. Everything was passionate and it wore us out, we are good friends now, but he’s more like a brother than a lover.”

“Mycroft loves you. So much. I saw it.” Annabelle rubs his back gently.  
Mycroft nods. “I just.. I don’t know why he’s chose someone like me who he’s known for a hand full of days over someone like you who he’s known his entire life.”

Gregory shrugs, “he was in heat, and I was helping him through it.”  
“Because we’re friends. He has his chance to give me pups, without anyone batting an eye, and he didn’t. He doesn’t love me like he loves you.” Anthea shrugs. “Plus look at you.” She pulls him to the mirror and stands beside him. “Who wouldn’t choose you over me?”

“He chose you, Gregory. Not only did he pick you consciously so did his body. Heats aren’t triggered like that unless the alpha is that omegas perfect biological match.” Annabelle smiles softly.  
“Do you want his pups? Do you wish he gave them to you? Do you wish you were in my position?” Mycroft frowns.

Gregory hums and keeps hold of his father’s hand. “So what should I do? If I start an argument, I’m just another Alpha enforcing my way. If I’m not just another Alpha, then I can’t help.”  
“When I was heat, I did want his pups, but that was because he was the closest Alpha. But now, no I don’t. I’m happy being his best friend, I’m looking for an Alpha of my own here, so I can stay here and look after the both of you.” Anthea explains softly.

“You have to be patient. One of the biggest problems with most alpha’s is that they’re not patient. You just have to remember to breathe and wait. Mycroft will come back to you.” Annabelle says softly.  
Mycroft nods. “I believe I may have over reacted..”

“But I can’t can I?” Gregory asks, looking over his father, “any day we may have to get married, I’m trying to give him as much time as possible but I can’t.”  
Anthea sighs. “Then you need to apologise. Gregory can be dramatic and over react, he needs you to say that everything’s okay.”

“I know..” Annabelle frowns, knowing her husband isn’t long for this world.  
Mycroft nods and goes to find Greg, gently knocking on Greg’s parents chamber doors.

Gregory sighs, “come on in Prince Holmes.” He says sadly. “I’ll get you a carriage to go home in, I’m sure you don’t want to stay here.” He says, not taking his eyes off his father.

Mycroft comes in and goes to Greg, curling up in his lap. “I was an idiot and I was scared and I was a bad omega. Please forgive me.” He whispers.

Greg looks at Mycroft, confused at what he was doing. “I understand if you want to leave Prince Holmes, I don’t hold anything against you. You don’t need my forgiveness first. I’ll write a letter, explaining everything that happened to your King, you won’t get in trouble, I promise.” He explains, not daring to touch Mycroft, in case he reacts badly to it.

“Shut up. I’m not leaving. I’m not going anywhere. I don’t want to be anywhere your not. I can hardly stand be be a part from you for five minutes let alone the rest of my life.” Mycroft tears up, overwhelmed suddenly by how much he needs Greg. “Please. Please don’t make me go. I love you. I love you so much. I was scared that I wouldn’t be the only one you loved. I was afraid that one day you’d pick someone over me. I was terrified that you’d leave me and out pups for someone else. I was scared of being alone because you’re the only alpha I’ve ever want. Needed. You’re it for me. Please please. Don’t make me go.” He begs, tears streaming down his face.

Gregory frowns, “to say you pride yourself on being clever, you’re incredibly dumb. I told you that I love you and only you. I told you from day one. And just because you learnt about an ex, my best friend, you thought I wouldn’t love you? Mother had an ex, and so did father. I bet you’ve had an ex. I’ve tried so hard to not just be another Alpha, and the moment I say that I loved someone else, but assured you that you are the only one, you can barely look at me. I’ve done everything you’ve asked to be comfortable and happy, and you repay me by kicking my out of my own bath.”

A sob escapes Mycroft’s lips as he feels like he’s ruined everything. “Fine. I’ll go then. You deserve someone who won’t have any doubts. Like Anthea.” He gets up shakily and heads for the door.

“I don’t love Anthea, I love you.” Gregory tried not to shout, as he breaks down into tears. He shakes his head, knowing he’s no good at being an Alpha or a King.

“If you love each other then why are you fighting?” The King asks softly.

“Father,” Gregory sobs. “I’m so sorry. Please, please I’m so sorry, I’ve failed you already. I can’t keep one Omega happy, my Queen happy, let alone the whole Kingdom. Please don’t be mad.” He begs.

The king gently tugs Greg into his arms. “I will always be proud of you..” He whispers. “You love each other. You just said so. Both of you. You’re scared of losing me. Of being on your own. Mycroft will never let you be alone. He will never let you fail. He loves you. Everything will be okay..” He says, his breathing labored.

Gregory hugs his father gently, not wanting to hurt him. “Don’t speak, father. Save your strength.” He looks up to see if Mycroft is still there. “I messed up, he doesn’t believe that I’ll be faithful to him. That I’ll want Anthea instead, even after explaining everything.” He shrugs and kisses the King’s cheek softly. “I’ve failed you, I’m so sorry.”

“Bring him to me.” The King whispers, wanting to see Mycroft.

Gregory kisses his cheek before leaving the room, searching for Mycroft.

Mycroft is slid down the wall sitting in the floor in the hallway sobbing into his hands.

“The King wishes to speak with you.” Gregory says through his heavy tears. “Feel privalidged, hes not speaking to his wife or other children.” He states. It breaks his heart to see Mycroft upset, but is scared to comfort him in case he violates Mycroft more.

Mycroft sniffles and nods, struggling to get up on his own but he does. He follows Greg back to the room.  
The King holds out his hand to Mycroft and pulls him close, whispering to him.

Gregory stays back, taking deep breaths to stop his tears and wipes at his cheeks furiously. He tells his mother to give Mycroft a check up before leaving and heading back to his own quarters, starting to pack Mycroft’s things away.  
Mycroft wipes his eyes, trying not to cry onto the King.

“Do you love my son?” The king asks Mycroft.

Mycroft nods. “I do. He’s better than I could have possibly hoped for.” He says, his voice raw from crying.

“He’d never break a promise to me. If I make him promise to always be faithful to you would you marry him? Here and now?” The King asks, sounding weak.

Mycroft thinks a moment before nodding. “I love him, but I don’t know if he loves me. I was an idiot, I didn’t know what I had until I pushed him away. Now, I don’t know if he’ll come back.” He sighs.

“Go and bring him to me. Hurry..” the King orders.

Mycroft bows his head and runs off to find Gregory.  
Gregory is in the bedroom packing Mycroft’s clothes and his favourite sex toys of Gregory, when Mycroft enters the room. “All packed, I’ll sent Anthea off to prepare a carriage for you.” He states, trying to hide how upset he is.

“Your father wants to see us both. Please.” Mycroft tugs in his shirt sleeve.

Gregory frowns. “For my father. I’m sure you’re in a hurry to leave. I’ll give you money to help raise your pup.” He states, as he follows Mycroft out of the bedroom.

Mycroft frowns deeply, feeling sick. “Gregory.” The King holds out his hand.

Gregory takes the King’s hand. “Father, please forgive me, I’ve ruined my changes at ever being a respectable King. I’ll marry an Adler, they won’t complain.” He says softly.  
Mycroft looks to the King, desperate for him to sort everything out.

“Hush. You will not marry that woman. She’ll lead our kingdom to ruin. Will you make me a promise?” The King asks.

“You know I will father.” Gregory says softly, frowning in confusion.

“Do you promise to always be faithful to Mycroft? To love him? To protect him?” The King asks.

“You must be mistaken. Prince Mycroft doesn’t love me. I’ve had an ex, I’m not the perfect Alpha for him. He can do better. I would promise you, but I don’t know if I can keep the promise.” Gregory frowns.

“Hush. I talked to him. He loves you. So much. And he’s sorry. He wants to be with you. He wants to be your omega. He wants to be your queen. He wants to have your pups. He is choosing you. Choose him back.” The King nods.

“If you’re certain, then yes I promise.” Gregory frowns. “But please father, get some rest. Don’t strain yourself over us. You need your strength for mother.” He says softly.

The King shakes his head and hands Mycroft come over. He takes Mycroft’s hand. “Do you love my son?” He asks.  
“Yes. More than anything.” Mycroft nods.  
“Will you always be there for him? When things are good and especially when things are not?” The King asks.  
“Of course.” Mycroft answers.  
“Will you love him to the best of you ability?” The King asks.  
“Always.” Mycroft nods.  
“Will you care for him and for the kingdom?” The king asks.  
“I will.” Mycroft says.  
“Do you take my son to be your alpha? Your husband?” The king asks.  
“I do.” Mycroft nods.  
The king puts Mycroft’s hand in Greg’s. “Greg, do you Take Mycroft to be your queen? To be your omega?” The king asks Greg.

Gregory watches with confusion, and fights back the tears before nodding. “I do.” He whispers, squeezing Mycroft’s hand softly.

Mycroft squeezes back.  
“I am your king. By my power you’re married. Love each other and with that love let the kingdom flourish.” The king smiles softly.

Gregory leans down and kisses his father’s cheek before kissing Mycroft. “We need to talk.” He whispers to Mycroft before turning back to his father. “Please father, you’ve exhausted yourself. Go back to sleep. I promise I’ll make you proud.”

Mycroft nods.  
“You already have.” The king smiles softly, falling back asleep.

Gregory sighs and strokes his hair softly. He kisses his cheek before stepping back up and wrapping an arm around Mycroft’s waist. “We need to talk, but I think a check up should be done first.” He says softly.

Mycroft cuddles into Greg’s side and nods, wanting to do whatever he can to please him.

“Mother do you mind if we have another check up? Mycroft’s out of heat and wants to know just what’s happening.” Gregory says softly.

“Of course.” Annabelle leads them to her exam room like before.

Gregory stays in the doorway and Mycroft gets up onto the table. “Do you want me to leave, Mycroft?” He asks.  
Mycroft shakes his head. “No, I need you here.” He says, holding his arms out for Gregory.  
Gregory hums and hugs Mycroft before helping him to move his clothes out of the way and sits on the bed and rests Mycroft’s head in his lap, like before.

Annabelle gets her things ready and starts the examination. “How was the heat for both of you?” She asks, wanting an answer from both of them.

Gregory nods. “It was good.” He whispers.  
Mycroft smiles. “I never realised that heats didn’t have to be painful and less than satisfying.” He says softly. “I never realised just how much Alphas can care.”

“Good.” Annabelle smiles at Mycroft. “Were you satisfied, Gregory? Were you able to knot when you wanted?”

Gregory nods. “I was.” He says softly. “How is Mycroft looking?” He asks softly, wanting to know whether they had the one pup they knew about or more.

“Well I think Mycroft is doing wonderfully. The plug is nicely in place so Mycroft is definitely pregnant.” Annabelle smiles and gently palpates Mycroft’s belly. “And since his head continued after my first examination I think it’s safe to say that he’s carrying more than one pup. I’ll have a more exact number later when I can hear the individual heartbeats.”

Mycroft moans at Annabelle’s touch, before blushing brightly. “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” he stutters.  
Greg smiles and takes Mycroft’s hand. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother to our pups.” He smiles softly. “I know my mother has heard it all before. I used to help when I was little, and I’ve seen Omegas do a lot of different things when they’re touched.” He explains softly.

“Gregory is right. In fact I can teach him how to massage your womb if you’d like. It’s very enjoyable and helps it relax so the growing pains are less annoying.” Annabelle smiles.

Mycroft nods and rubs at his stomach. “Please. I think... if we’re having more than one pup, I’ll be needing massages.” He says softly.  
Gregory smiles and puts a few fluffy pillow under Mycroft’s head before standing up. “Besides Mycroft’s womb is there anywhere else I should be massaging, to help with pain?” He asks.

“His lower back and hips. His womb will be growing pups so it’ll of course be getting heavier. That weight will put pressure on his back and his womb sits on his pelvis so his hips will ache as well. The bigger the pups her the more the aches and pains will get. His feet and ankles will hurt as well because of the swelling that will happen. He’ll take on more fluids around his body so swelling is normal. All he has to do is rest, moderate exercise, and drink water. Obviously no alcohol, or raw fish, or rare meats.” Annabelle lists off things as they come to her mind. “I’m sorry, Mycroft. I don’t mean to speak as if you’re not there. I just want Greg to be prepared to help you the best he can. Do you have any questions? Either of you?”

Gregory nods as he listens.  
“Will you be my midwife throughout the pregnancy? I don’t want someone else to help deliver our pups.” Mycroft asks softly.

“I’d be honored to.” Annabelle grins and squeezes Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft smiles, and rubs his hands over his bump. “Do you know if this is from the pups, or just left over from our heat?” He asks softly.

“This is from the pups. They’re leaning on the wall of your womb with leans on the wall of your abdomen which makes the bump. In this early stage they grow rapidly. I wouldn’t be surprised if your bump doubled in size every day for the next week or two. After that it’s a slower growth but still faster than you’d think.” Annabelle smiles. “Since it’s multiples you’ll be quite large and and lovely and glowing.”

Mycroft smiles and rubs his hands over his bump softly. “Hey there little pups, are you going to be good for your mummy? Not too much kicking or jumping on my bladder?” He coos softly.  
Gregory smiles as he watches Mycroft. “How much should I getting him to eat and drink? I don’t want him to be not eating enough because all the food is going to the pups.” He says softly.

Annabelle shakes her head. “His regular portions should be enough but if he’s hungry let him eat. Snack in between meals are also encouraged. Celery and cucumber will help with fatigue and swelling as well as getting water into him because water can get boring after a while. I’ll make a mixture of vitamins and herbs for him to drink in a tea as well. It’ll help him stay nourished as well as give the pups what they need to develop healthy.”

“Thank you mother.” Gregory smiles. He sighs before blushing. “We’re both like Mycroft when he’s more... rounded with food, Will it affect the pups, or how much room they’ll have?” He asks softly.

“No but the more nourishment they have the more likely they’ll grow to be bigger. Large litters usually have smaller pups individually because they’re all sharing the same space. You want the each to be as big as they can be because bigger pups are healthier pups.” Annabelle smiles softly. “You must get that from your father. He made sure I was well feed too.” She giggles.

Gregory smiles and takes her hand. “Probably then.” He watches Mycroft play with his stomach and talk to the pups. “When he gets closer to the due date, should he still be exercising? I don’t want him to do stuff if it hurts.”

Annabelle smiles softly and rubs his hand. “When he gets closer just calm walks. At the very end though he may have to go on total bed rest. Multiple pups for a first pregnancy can be hard on the first time Mummy to handle.”

Gregory hums and nods.  
“You must have seen a lot of pregnant people in your life,” Mycroft says, “if you had to guess how many pups do you think I’m carrying?” He asks, knowing the bigger number she says, the happier he’ll be.

“Mm well the exam says two but my instincts tell me at least three.” Annabelle smiles. “About a month or two from your due date your sent will change. There will be other scents mixed with it. They’re sill be a faint smell of Greg on you. And then there will but others. Those will be the pup’s scents. You’ll learn them while they’re still in the womb so that when they’re born you’ll be able to recognize them anywhere. When we’d have a ball when Gregory was a boy he’d like to hide so he could stay up past his bed time. Id always be able to sniff him out and he used to think I had magic powers to find him. And I suppose in a way I did.” She smiles at Greg adoringly.

Gregory blushes. “I thought you were like Francis, my warlock teacher. He could do the same.” He frowns. “I’ll take Mycroft around the kingdom, let him see where we will be ruling. Maybe we’ll get some breakfast whilst we’re there.” He smiles.

Annabelle smiles softly and squeezes is hand. “I don’t know where your abilities came from. Neither I or your father have them. Must be a recessive trait.” She shrugs. “Bring the guards. And don’t eat anything unless you watch it be made.”

Gregory wraps his arm around Mycroft’s waist and rests his hand on his wide hip. “We’ll be safe mother. I promise.” He smiles. “Are you wanting any foods in particular? Anything you’re wanting or craving?” He asks softly.

“Mm no cravings yet. Maybe we’ll just go have a look and see what catches our eye?” Mycroft smiles.

Gregory nods. “We need to get you in some better clothes though. Would you like your stomach to be visible through your clothes or not?” He asks softly.

“Not visible yet. When it’s bigger.” Mycroft blushes and smiles.

Gregory nods. “I’ll take you to some shops as well. We’ll get you some proper bras, and other things to help you through your pregnancy.” He says softly. Gregory looks up to his mother. “I’ve heard that Omegas need more... stimulus when they’re pregnant, is that true?” He asks.

“Yes it is. The pregnancy hormones make then needy and frisky at the same time. Sometimes Mycroft will be content just sitting next to you and smelling you. Others he’ll keep you in bed for hours at a time.” Annabelle smiles and cleans up. “Besides I’ve been working on a theory that the more you make your omega orgasm the healthier and happier the pregnancy will be which also means healthy happy pups. So really making Mycroft orgasm is for the good of your pups.” She smiles and winks at Mycroft before taking her instruments to the basin.

Mycroft blushes brightly and nuzzles into Gregory’s neck. Gregory smiles. “I’ll make sure we get some stuff for when I’m otherwise occupied when you need me.” He promises. “Thank you mother.” He says before kissing her cheek. He leads Mycroft out and kisses his father’s cheek before leaving the bedroom, in search for some knights.

Annabelle smiles softly as she watches them go before going to sit with her husband again.  
“She’s not shy I’ll give her that.” Mycroft giggles, leaning into Greg as they walk so happy they’re okay again.  
“Sir.” Knight Sally stands up straight.

Gregory smiles, “no, I used to have lessons with her, learning about Omegas and how to treat you.” He smiles. “An hour every week, I would follow her around her patients, learning about pregnancy and encouraged to ask as many questions as I could. She taught me that you’re my husband, not my Omega.” He smiles. He spots Sally and punches her shoulder lightly. “Come on Sal, how long have you been training with me? I’m not Sir. But this is Mycroft, my husband and Queen to be. Mycroft this is Knight Sally, the head of the knights and the only decent one we’ve got.” He chuckles.

Mycroft smiles and nods, so thankful for Annabelle.  
“Since we were pups.” Sally chuckles and smiles. “It is an honor to be at your service.” She bows to Mycroft.  
“I’m glad you’re with us.” Mycroft smiles, happy Greg has friends.

Gregory smiles, keeping his hand on Mycroft’s hip. “She’ll be coming with us, everywhere we go, even after the threat has gone.” He says sadly, knowing what it entails. “Come on, I want to take you to a couple of shops, I’ve ordered some things for us both.” He smiles softly, before leading them all out of the castle.

Small follows them out with a handful of other guards.  
Mycroft relaxes into Greg’s side. “Are we going to walk or take the carriage?”

Gregory smiles. “I was thinking of walking, you won’t be able to walk far, soon. We might as well enjoy it when we can. That’s unless you’d prefer the carriage.” He says softly, hooking his thumb under Mycroft’s waistband and stroking his skin softly.

“No. I like the walk.” Mycroft smiles and cuddles into his side happily.

Gregory smiles and kisses Mycroft’s temple. “What customs did you have in your Kigdom regarding weddings and wedding rings?” He asks softly. “Because we have special ones.”

“Just that rings should be worn at all times especially during functions. For the wedding both kingdoms have to be represented. I’m sure my uncle will send more instructions when he reads the letter Anthea sent.” Mycroft smiles. “What are your special ones?”

Gregory smiles. “You get pairs of rings, and through magic, what Francis would have done, it scans our pulse and sends it to the other ring, so we’ll always be able to feel each other’s pulse.” He says softly. “No one dares take them off, before then the pulse would stop and the other person would start to panic that their partner has died.” He says softly. “We’ll have a special ceremony, where Francis will officiate, he’ll cast some magic, so we’ll have a telepathic link, so we can talk to each other even when we’re apart.” He smiles softly. “Is that okay?”

Mycroft smiles widely. “I like that very much.”

Gregory smiles and picks Mycroft up in his arms. “And then there’s another shop which will help you with your pregnancy, help you get relief whilst I’m at work.” He says softly, winking at Mycroft.

Mycroft giggles and holds onto him. “Oh. Okay.” He blushes and smiles shyly.

“It’ll just be me and you in a very fancy, plush room. We’ll choose from a catalogue, the numbers will be written down and passed through the door, and the objects will be passed back. We don’t see or speak to anyone. The owner prides themself on being the most discrete owner in any Kingdom.” Gregory explains. “Where would you like to go first, food, rings, or objects?” He asks.

“Umm rings then food then objects?” Mycroft blushes and smiles.

Gregory nods and kisses his cheek, he leads Mycroft and their knights to a shop, piled high with all kinds of jewellery. He takes Mycroft to where all the wedding rings were and smiles softly. “You choose which one you like the most.” He says softly.

Mycroft hums softly as he looks. “That’s a nice one.” He points to a simple platinum band with delicate carvings in it.

Gregory nods and smiles. “The carvings is the spell which allows us to feel each other.” He says softly. “Would you not prefer a fancier one?” He asks softly.

“What did you have in mind?” Mycroft looks up at him.

Gregory shakes his head. “Nothing, I just thought, that the platinum one was the plainest, I thought you would like something a bit more... for a Queen.” He smiles.

“Well I did like the one your mother wore.” Mycroft blushes a bit, not being able to remember what his own mothers ring looked like.

Gregory smiles and looks around until he finds it. “That’s the one. Would you like that one or in a different colour?” He asks softly. It was a platinum band with tiny blue gemstones around the two edges.

“I like that one. Maybe I can have your birthstone on it instead?” Mycroft asks and blushes, hoping Greg doesn’t think he’s silly for wanting to carry part of Greg with him.

Gregory smiles. “I was born in July, so its rubies.” He says softly. “How about we alternate the rubies with your birthstone, so we’re always together?” He offers.

“Oh that’s perfect!” Mycroft grins. “I was born in September so I’m sapphire.”

Gregory smiles and leads Mycroft to the counter. He speaks to the owner, before some rings of different size as placed on the counter. “I’ll need to know your ring size, so if you’d just like to try these on until you find one that fits, your highnesses.” The owner explains.

Mycroft tries on rings. “Should I get one with a little more room? You mother said I’m going to swell so I’m sure that’ll affect my hands.” He looks to Greg.

Gregory nods. “If you get the half size up. Your hands shouldn’t swell too much, it’ll mainly be your feet and legs, to help balance you.” He says softly, resting one hand on Mycroft’s stomach protectively.

Mycroft nods and relaxes into Greg’s touch. “This size should be good then.”

Gregory smiles and hands both his and Mycroft’s rings over to the owner. He explains that they should come back in three days, when the rings would be complete. He leads Mycroft out for the shop, rubbing his hand over Mycroft’s stomach. “Now then, husband, what kind of food would you like?” He asks softly.

“Umm..” Mycroft smiles and breathes in all the smells. “Mm whatever smells like that sweet bread.” He grins and starts to follow the smell.

Gregory smiles and takes Mycroft into the cafe. He speaks with the owner who allows Sally to go into th back to watch their food being made. He holds out a chair for Mycroft to sit. “I think this will quickly become your favourite place.” He smiles.

“It smells so delicious.” Mycroft smiles and sits, his hand unconsciously resting on his belly protectively.

Gregory nods and sits opposite Mycroft, as the knights scatter themselves around the cafe. He hands Mycroft the menu. “I would recommend the chocolate croissants. They are so sweet and buttery. I think they’re the ones you smelt earlier.” He hums. “You can either have them on their own or with butter or with jam on as well.”

“Oh my goodness that sounds delicious.” Mycroft groans, nearly drooling at the thought.

Gregory smiles and takes Mycroft’s hand. “How many would you like?” He asks. “You can have as many as you like.” He offers.

“Maybe I’ll start with two?” Mycroft smiles excitedly.

Gregory smiles. “And what would you like to drink?” He asks softly.

Mycroft looks at the menu. “What’s a.. Co..fee? Cofee?” He looks to Greg never having heard of that drink before so it must be new.

“A coffee? It’s this new hot drink, it can be quite bitter, but if you add honey and cream to it, it can be sweet and delicious.” Gregory explains softly.

“Coffee.. I want to try it. But I want it sweet.” Mycroft smiles. “What will you get?”

“I’m just going to have some toast and a black coffee. With nothing in.” He smiles. He orders for them both asking for whipped cream and mashmallows and chocolate on top of Mycroft’s coffee.

“That’s very plain.” Mycroft smiles and reaches for Greg’s hand across the table, having gone to long without physically touching him.

Gregory shrugs and links their fingers. “I don’t mind. I want you to have every extravagance there is. I want you to have all the luxuries, I don’t mind missing out, if I get to watch you have them.” He explains softly.

Mycroft frowns and squeezes his hand. “Don’t miss out. I want you to experience things with me.”

“I know Mycie. I will. I just like my coffee black.” Gregory says softly.

Mycroft nods and rubs his thumb over Greg’s knuckles. “So what sore or umm.. Objects were you thinking of getting?”

“I’ve had one made that’s the exact replica of my... for you to use when I’m in meetings.” Gregory says softly. “But I’ve not made any opinions yet, I want to do that with you.” He says softly.

Mycroft blushes and nods, smiling shyly.

Gregory squeezes Mycroft’s hand. “Hey, it’s okay. I promise everyone knows about the shop. Everyone’s been in the shop. Because my mother is the main midwife, she’s heard so much about people’s sex lives, that were quite open about it here. If the King and Queen know, why shouldn’t everyone else?” He asks.

“Makes sense.” Mycroft smiles.

Gregory nods. “So you don’t have to be embarrassed about what you like in bed. I promise.” He says softly. “Are there any toys that you’d like to buy? No matter how... specialist you may like.” He asks.

“I don’t know.. I only had one or two toys to help myself through heats. I didn’t know there was more.” Mycroft shrugs, curious.

Gregory smiles softly. “We’ll have a look then shall we?” He asks softly. He moves his hand back as their food and drinks arrive. “I hope you like it, Mycie.”

Mycroft smiles and picks up a croissant, taking a bite. “Ohhhh.” He moans.

Gregory smiles and takes one of the croissants, he cuts it in half and spreads butter and raspberry jam on it, before holding it over for Mycroft to eat. “It should be even nicer now.”

Mycroft smiles and takes a bite as Greg holds it. “Oh wow..” He gasps, nearly tearing up.

Gregory smiles and kisses Mycroft, licking some jam off his top lip. “Do you like it?” He asks softly.

“It’s so good.” Mycroft smiles happily, kissing Greg back.

Gregory smiles and holds the croissants out, “I quite like feeding you. Do you mind?” He asks softly.

Mycroft shakes his head. “I like it.” He smiles and takes another bite.

Gregory smiles and looks around the cafe, seeing everyone watching them, but all the couples were sat close together. He pushes his chair out and pats his knee. “Come here Mycroft, let me hold you, you must still be tired from your heat.” He says softly.

Mycroft blushes a bit and nods, going to sits on Greg’s lap. He instantly relaxes into Greg. “Better..” He mumbles.

Gregory holds Mycroft closely and rubs his stomach before feeding him more. “I can’t believe, at least three pups in there. I’m so proud of you, I can’t wait until you’re flaunting them off.” He smiles.

Mycroft chuckles and smiles happily, so content. “I love you. So much.”

Gregory hums. “I love you too, my Queen. And I love all of you in there.” He smiles speaking to Mycroft’s stomach.

Mycroft smiles and takes Greg’s hand, resting it on his belly.

Gregory rubs his stomach softly. “How is it feeling?” He asks softly. “It’s not feeling uncomfortable is it?”

“No. It feels good. Warmer.” Mycroft smiles.

Gregory smiles and finishes feeding Mycroft the two croissants. “Have your coffee, baby, whilst I have my food.” He says softly, handing Mycroft his cup.

Mycroft smiles and and sips his coffee. “Mm.. Sweet.” He hums happily, sipping his coffee.

Gregory smiles and quickly eats his toast and sits back with his coffee in his hand. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you, you’re so beautiful and clever and just perfect.” He hums.

Mycroft blushes and hides his face behind his coffee cup.

Gregory chuckles. “And you’re so cute when you get embarrassed.” He kisses Mycroft’s cheek softly. “I’m sorry I upset you earlier, Mycie. I didn’t think.” He whispers.

“I’m sorry, too. I love you. No matter what. Always.” Mycroft nuzzles him.

Gregory shakes his head. “I need to protect you, keep you happy. I can have Anthea work somewhere else if it’s going to be a problem.” He offers, stroking Mycroft’s hair.

“No. I.. I like her.” Mycroft nods.

Gregory smiles. He slips his hands under Mycroft’s shirt and starts to massage his stomach. “If you’re contemplating getting a bra just to keep me happy, don’t. You’re so shapely, and you’re just going to grow more so as the pups grow.” He says softly.

Mycroft relaxes into his touch. “No. I think I’ll probably need one as my.. Breasts get bigger.” He whispers the second half.

Gregory hums. “I love you Mycie. You’re going to look so gorgeous, even more than you do now. How big do you think you’re going to get?” He asks.

“I love you, too. So much.” Mycroft kisses him softly. “Big. Very big.” He nods.

Gregory smiles and pats his stomach before pulling his hand out. “Do you mind if we do something, for my peace of mind?” He asks. “Mother told me how much an Omega should weigh, or at least how much weight they gain each week from being pregnant. Do you mind if we keep measuring you?” He asks softly. “I’m sure mother will end up doing it as well, but I’d just like to know.”

“Okay.” Mycroft smiles softly and nods. “I’d like to know too.”

Gregory hums, “have you finished Mycie, we can go shopping and then exploring if you’d like.” He smiles.

“I’m done.” Mycroft nods, excited to see more.

Gregory puts down some money, enough to leave a large tip before picking Mycroft up and carrying him outside. He knows his entourage will follow, so doesn’t even look back. “What do you think will happen, if we have two or more Alphas growing in your tummy? Which one will become heir?” He asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe one won’t want it. Maybe none of them will.” Mycroft shrugs, holding onto Greg.

Gregory nods. “We’ll work something out.” He smiles. “Wrap your legs around me, it’ll be easier then.” He says softly. “And you might enjoy it more.” He adds with a wink.

“Cheeky.” Mycroft chuckles and blushes, doing as Greg suggests.

Gregory puts a bounce into his step know Mycroft cock and sensitive stomach will rub against him, as he leads him to the right shop.

Mycroft moans quietly into Greg’s neck, rocking subtly against him.

Gregory smiles carries Mycroft into a shop with thick, rich drapes instead of a door. Inside there is a heady smell of incense, a smell that is designed to make people relax, and feeling aroused. He carries Mycroft into a booth and lays him down on the silk covers of a soft bed. He sits down beside Mycroft and rubs at his stomach.

Mycroft cuddles into Greg’s side, never having been to a place like this before.

Gregory holds Mycroft close and kisses his head. “You’re safe here, no one knows who runs the shop. We don’t know if they’re male or female. Or an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. It’s just me and you.” He promises. “Soon there will be a booklet pushed under the drapes, from there we choose what toys we’d like to look at, we write down the numbers on a piece of paper and push it back under the drapes. The right toys will be passed back to us, and we will be able to look at them. As you can smell, we’re highly encouraged to try out the toys as well.” Gregory says softly.

Mycroft blushes and nods, smelling the air. “It kind of smells like.. A heat?”

Gregory nods. “I suppose it does a little bit.” He smiles as the booklet is pushed under the drapes. He goes to collect it and brings it back to Mycroft. “Why don’t we get undressed hmm? I think that would help us.” Gregory says softly, starting to take off his top.

“Okay.” Mycroft nods and unbuttons Greg’s shirt before his own.

Gregory gets completely undressed before taking all of Mycroft’s clothes off. He sits Mycroft up and sits behind him, his legs either side of Mycroft’s. He opens the booklet and lets Mycroft look through it.

Mycroft relaxes back against him. “You’ll have to tell me what each thing is for. I’m not very versed in.. Toys.” He blushes a bit.

“That’s okay, well these are all the different types of dildos. Do you see how some have a knot in them? And some are shaped rather... oddly?” He asks softly. He points to a long thin one. “This one is specifically designed to go right up into the womb and sit there, it’s made of rubber, so you’re able to walk and move with it in.” He smiles.

“Oh.” Mycroft blushes and nods. “That sounds.. Fun.” He chuckles a bit.

Gregory nods and kisses him softly. “Would you like to look at one?” He asks. “This one has always looked fun to me, he points to one with two parts sticking up, it’s for us to use together. We’ll both bounce on it, and our cocks will rubs together, causing more stimulus.” He smiles, crossing his legs over Mycroft’s lap.

“Yes. That one.” Mycroft nods excited. “I didn’t know you’d like to have something..umm..in you.”

“So long as I don’t have any... fluids in me.” Gregory smiles. He grabs the piece of paper and writes down the numbers for the two dildos. He turns the page and smiles at the array of cock cages. “I don’t know if you’re interested in these.” He says softly. “They’re to put over your cock... or mine, and they won’t allow you to get an erection.” He hums softly.

“Those all look to big for me..” Mycroft blushes, having a perfect normal sized cock for an omega but it was petite because all omega penises were.

Gregory nods, “they’re for Alphas.” He whispers. “I don’t know if you’d like the idea of me wearing one, when I have to meet with other Kingdoms, and meet their Omegas. If you want me to I’d be happy to.” He smiles. He points to some more. “These are for Omegas.”

“Oh.” Mycroft nods. “I kind of like that. You cock only gets to be free for me.” He smiles at Greg. “Is that okay? You don’t have to if you don’t like it.”

Gregory nods. “That’s fine. So long as you don’t ask me to wear it all day everyday. How would you feel about doing the same?” He asks.

“Sure. We can get a matching set. Like our rings.” Mycroft smiles at him.

Gregory smiles and kisses at Mycroft’s neck. He writes down the numbers for the two cock cages. He turns the page and sees different types of handcuffs and rope. “I know we’ve got some rope, would you like some handcuffs as well?” He asks.

Mycroft purrs softly and tips his head to the side. “Alright. Maybe softer rope too. I don’t want you getting scrapes.”

“I don’t mind, it will remind me who I belong to.” Gregory smiles. “Would you ever be happy to be tied up?” He asks. “We can get some leather-padded cuffs so it won’t hurt.” He suggests.

“I’d like to try.” Mycroft nods and smiles.

Gregory smiles and writes the numbers down as well. He turns the page and frowns. “I’m not sure if you’re going to like these. These are different gags and bar holders. The gags stop you talking, so there’s one with a ball to bite or a round ‘O’, so you’re always ready to suck my cock. The bar holders wrap around your ankles and I can control how wide your legs are.” He explains. 

Mycroft makes a face and shakes his head. “To much. If I want to suck your cock I can hold my own mouth open.”

“I thought as much.” Gregory says. “I just thought you’d like to know what was out there.” He says softly. “What about the other gag? And the bar holder?” He asks.

“Mm I’m not to keen on the gag. I know you like to hear my voice and I certainly like to hear yours.” Mycroft hums. “Maybe a bar if it’s not to intimidating.”

“I’ll get one to look at.” Gregory says softly, and write down the number. He turns the page and purses his lips. “These are... costumes.” He says softly as he looks at the page with different leather strappy costumes, some covering the groin, some covering the breasts and everything in between. “I’ll be able to magic them to grow with your bump.” He assures Mycroft.

“Pick one you want to see me in.” Mycroft says, curious what Greg will pick.

Gregory smiles and points to one, it covers the nipple but not the rest of the breast, knowing that every movement with send sparks of arousel through Mycroft’s body, it crisscrosses around his back and stomach, leaving his belly button free to play with, knowing that he would have fun drawing over the red marks with his tongue. It covers his balls, but not his cock, Gregory smiles seeing that it would tight, squeezing Mycroft’s balls. “This one. You would look sexy in this one.” He smiles.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “That one then.” He kisses Greg deeply.

Gregory smiles and kisses Mycroft’s back. “I love you, Mycie.” He says softly. “Just a few more to look at and then we can have a look at our toys.” He smiles, his stiff cock knocking against Mycroft’s coccyx.

“Okay.” Mycroft nods and pretends to be innocent as he rocks back against Mycroft teasingly.

Gregory chuckles and picks Mycroft up, sitting him on his cock. “There we go. My own personal cock-warmer.” He smiles. He flicks to the end of the booklet, to where some more specialised equipment is. “I’m not expecting you to say yes to any of these, but I want you to know what’s out there.” He hums.

“Ohh yes.” Mycroft moans softly. “Much better.” He hims happily. “Okay.” He nods and looks at the book.

“So there’s racks, and suspension... beds.” Gregory says as he points to them. “There’s whips and other things like that, there’s special ice cubes that don’t melt and wax that doesn’t burn too hot. There’s masks, to wear to restrict breathing. Like I said I’m not expecting you to say yes to any of these, unless you want to.”

Mycroft shakes his head again. “Not right now..”

“That’s okay.” Gregory smiles. He turns to the back of the page. “This is the only page I know who sells support for pregnancies. There’s sizes for one to three pups and then three to six pups. It’ll support you throughout the pregnancy, taking the weight off your back.” He says softly.

“Probably should get one of those too.” Mycroft smiles and nods.

Gregory write down the code for the pale coloured one, plus the order number for the dildo he had commissioned. “Is that everything, my Queen? Has anything else caught your fancy?” He asks softly.

“Umm..” Mycroft looks through the pages. “No I think that’s good.”

Gregory smiles and carefully lifts Mycroft off his cock. He gets up and puts the paper under the drapes. “Now then,” he purrs. “Shall we get you nice and warmed up for the toys?” He asks, stalking towards Mycroft.

“Mm yes, please.” Mycroft grins and opens his legs.

Gregory smiles and crawls up the bed, as he does so, he kisses up Mycroft’s body, starting with his toes. He kisses up his leg and torso until reaching his mouth and kissing him passionately.

Mycroft blushes as he watches Greg kiss up his body. He holds him close and kisses him back just as passionately. He smirks against Greg’s lips and rolls the over, pinning Greg under himself. “Trust me?” He asks as he straddles Greg.

Gregory smiles and wraps his arms around Mycroft. He brings his feet up, and plants them wide on the bed, “always.” Gregory promises.

“Good.” Mycroft smirks and slowly lowers himself back into Greg’s cock. “Oh yessss.. Why I don’t live filled by your cock 24/7 I don’t know.” He sighs contently. “What was I saying?” He asks, having lost his train of though. “Oh right. Close your eyes.” He grins and slowly starts to ride Greg.

Gregory smiles, and holds Mycroft’s bump in his hands, protectively, before closing his eyes. “Be careful, you’ve got three more pups you need to manoeuvre around, don’t hurt them.”

“I won’t. I promise. And we don’t even know if it’s three yet.” Mycroft chuckles softly. “I’m going to ask you questions. Each right answers you get I’ll give you a little squeeze.” He smirks and tightens around Greg’s cock for a moment. “Every wrong answer I won’t move a muscle.” He stops moving.

Gregory moans and nods. “Yes... my Queen. I’ll do anything for you.” He whispers, nervous about what questions he’ll be asked.

“What color are my eyes?” Mycroft smirks, slowly rising Greg.

Gregory smiles. “The most beautiful pale blue. Like the sky just before a storm hits.” He answers.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “Good boy.” He gently squeezes around his cock.

Gregory moans and arches up into Mycroft’s hand.

“Ready for another question?” Mycroft eases up on his cock.

Gregory nods. “Please, my Queen. Just keep asking me.” He begs.

“What’s my favorite sweet?” Mycroft purrs, running his hands over Greg’s arms.

“I’m going to say that the croissants you just had have become you’re favourite.” Gregory smiles softly. He keeps his eyes closed and gently rubs Mycroft’s bump, wanting to feel every inch of it, if he wasn’t allowed to look at it.

Mycroft smiles and chuckles softly, pressing his belly to Greg’s hands gently. “Right again.” He squeezes his cock again as he rides him.

Gregory moans and massages Mycroft’s belly.

“Like that? Like feeling my belly full of your pups?” Mycroft licks his lips. “Mm you ask one.”

Gregory smiles. “Where is my favourite place in the castle?” He asks.

“Mm the spot you carried me out to on the roof.” Mycroft smiles down at him.

“Correct.” Gregory smiles and thrusts up, hitting Mycroft’s nerves head on. “What was I wearing when you first saw me?” He asks, opening his eyes.

Mycroft gasps and moans, sinking down into Greg’s cock more. “Mm trousers and a shirt.”

Gregory chuckles. “I know you can do better than that, Omega. Colours? Material? Anyone can wear trousers and a shirt, what was I wearing?” He asks, lightly spanking Mycroft’s arse.

Mycroft whines and moan, sticking his arse out for more. “Red tunic shirt and black riding trousers.”

Gregory smiles and thrusts up again. “Good Omega.” He raises an eyebrow at Mycroft’s arse. “Do you like me spanking you?” He asks softly.

Mycroft moans and blushes brightly. “Y-Yes. I like it.”

Gregory smiles and is just about the turn them over when a box is pushed under the drapes. “Get that Omega.” He orders, with a smile.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him before getting up carefully and retrieving the box.

Gregory smiles he sits on the edge of the bed and waits for Mycroft to come over. “We’re going to have to try all these toys, so how about we start with the double dildo?” He asks.

“Okay.” Mycroft smiles and nods. “How do we do that?” He blushes a bit.

Gregory brings out the dildo and sits it on the bed. “Well you sit on first, on the thicker, bigger end.” He smiles, helping Mycroft onto it.

Mycroft mewls softly once he’s seated on it. “Then what?”

Gregory carefully inches onto his thinner, shorter end. He moans and looks at Mycroft who is only inches away. “And then we rock together on it.”

Mycroft licks his lips and nods, starting to rock slowly.

Gregory wraps his arms around Mycroft tightly and kissing his passionately as he rocks in time with Mycroft.

Mycroft kisses Greg back deeply, holding onto him as they move.

Gregory grabs their cocks in his hands and holds them loosely, letting them rub together, moaning into Mycroft’s mouth.

Mycroft moans and rocks into him.

Gregory moans, “tell me how much you like this. Watching me fuck myself on a dildo, whilst you’re doing the same.” He says, biting Mycroft’s lip softly.

“It’s good. It’s so good. You’re so hot.” Mycroft whines as he watches Greg.

Gregory smiles, “shall we try out some of the other toys?” He offers.

“Okay.” Mycroft blushes and smiles excitedly.

“You choose what toy you want to try next.” Gregory smiles as he takes the dildo out of them both.

Mycroft whines softly at the emptiness. “Umm..” He picks up the handcuffs from the box.

Gregory smiles. “Who would you like to wear them?” He asks softly.

“I want to try me wearing them.” Mycroft blushes and smiles shyly.

Gregory smiles and takes the handcuffs of Mycroft. “Okay then Mycie. Lay down. I want you to tell me to stop as soon as you start to feel comfortable.” He says softly. “Shall we use another toy whilst you’re tied up?” He asks.

“Please.” Mycroft nods and lays down.

“How about we try the bar holder?” Gregory asks. He pulls it out as well, letting Mycroft look at it.

Mycroft bites his lip and nods. “Gentle.”

Gregory nods and stroked Mycroft’s hip. “I’ll always be gentle.” He promises as he fastens Mycroft’s wrists to the bed and puts his feet in the bar. He widens then slightly, just so they’re wider than his shoulders. “How does that feel?” He asks.

Mycroft blushes and nods. “Good.”

Gregory spreads Mycroft’s legs a bit further apart and carefully lays on top of him. He pushes into Mycroft carefully and rocks his hips. “You feel so good, being prepared by our toy. I bet you’re so desperate for release.” He smiles.

Mycroft moans and nods. “Need it. Want it so bad.” He whines as his cock leaks pathetically.

“You can come Mycie.” Gregory smiles as he rocks inside Mycroft. “Paint us with your come. He pressed into Mycroft’s stomach and kisses him hard and quick.

Mycroft moans into the kiss and comes hard between them, making a mess.

Gregory smiles and pulls out of Mycroft. “Oh you’ve made such a mess. Look at your stomach. Your come is everywhere. It looks glorious.” He chuckles.

Mycroft blushes, feeling his bump covered in cum. “Like it?”

Gregory smiles and kisses Mycroft’s stomach, getting come on his nose and mouth. He chuckles and licks it off, making sure Mycroft was watching him.

Mycroft whines as he watches. “Kiss me. Please. I want to taste me on your mouth.”

Gregory smiles and presses his stomach against Mycroft’s covering it in his come, before kissing Mycroft. He pushes his tongue into Mycroft’s mouth, exploring it.

Mycroft groans and sucks on Greg’s tongue happily.

Gregory moans and pulls back. “If you’re in such a sucky mood, I can think of something better for you to suck on.” He smirks,

“Mm give me your cock.” Mycroft purrs.

Gregory smiles and crawls up Mycroft. He sits up, holding tightly onto the headboard, with his cock brushing Mycroft’s lip. “Look at you, underneath me. God you look so sexy.” He groans.

Mycroft opens his mouth and swallows Greg’s cock down.

Gregory groans and rocks his hips into Mycroft’s mouth. “God, you look perfect like this.” He moans.

Mycroft blushes and moans loudly. He relaxes his throat and takes Greg deeper.

Gregory groans as precome leaks down Mycroft’s throat. “Are you okay? Shake your head if you want me to stop. Nod it if you want to take control, and I’ll stop moving, letting you do the work.” Gregory says softly. 

Mycroft nods, looking up at him.

Gregory stops rocking his hips, letting Mycroft do as he likes. “I love you, Mycie. All tied up, eager to taste my seed.” He smiles.

Mycroft bobs his head happily, working his tongue on the underside of his cock.

Gregory moans as he’s being worked. “Mycroft, I’m close. S- stop.” He moans, not wanting to come downs Mycroft’s throat.

Mycroft whines but stops.

Gregory pulls out of Mycroft and sits on his chest. He grabs his cock and pulls at it until he’s shouting Mycroft’s name and releasing his seed all over Mycroft’s breasts.

Mycroft moans as he watches Greg, licking the cum that lands on his lips.

Gregory slumps forward and starts to undo Mycroft’s cuffs. “Sexy Omega. Covered in come. So messy.” He chuckles as he rolls off Mycroft and lays down beside him.

“Mm you have a huge load.” Mycroft smiles and drags a finger through the cum before bringing it to his mouth, licking it clean.

Gregory chuckles. “It’s called being an Alpha.” He smiles. “That’s why I didn’t want to stay in you. I didn’t want to hurt you.” He says softly, curling around Mycroft. “Shall we finish off looking at the toys, then we can go back, and start planning our proper wedding?” He asks softly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Mycroft mumbles, relaxing back against him.

Gregory smiles and strokes Mycroft’s hair. “Let me undo your feet. We just have the costume to put on.” He says softly. He unfastens Mycroft’s ankles and rubs them softly. “Will you tell me if it’s too tight or uncomfortable?” He asks.

“I will.” Mycroft nods.

Gregory smiles and holds out the costume, ready to help Mycroft into it.

Mycroft blushes and gets into the costume.

Gregory fastens Mycroft into it and wolf whistles. “Holy God Mycroft.” He rubs his hands up and down Mycroft’s body. “You look exquisit. You look so fucking sexy.”

“Yeah?” Mycroft blushes brightly and smiles. 

“Yeah.” Gregory growls, he picks Mycroft up and rubs against him. “Will you keep it on for me? Underneath your clothes. I want to know that you are this sexy just for me.” He growls, possessively.

“Yes yes.” Mycroft whimpers and moans, pressing close.

Gregory smiles, “it’s not uncomfortable at all is it? You can move in it?” He asks, checking how tight it is around Mycroft’s stomach.

“No it’s good. I like it.” Mycroft nods, not feeling restricted.

Gregory smiles and puts Mycroft’s down, helping to dress him. “You’re so sexy. Do you mind putting all the toys back in the box as I go pay?” He asks softly. “Stay in the room, until I come back for you.” He orders.

“Okay.” Mycroft smiles and kisses him.

Gregory kisses back back quickly before leaving the room. He quickly pays more than the price of the toys, and leaves the change before going back to Mycroft. “How are we doing?” He asks.

“Good.” Mycroft smiles, closing the box as Greg comes in. “Ready?”

Gregory nods. He picks up the box and holds it under his arm, offering the other to Mycroft. “Can I ask you about your heats? You made it sound as if they’re painful if you don’t have an Alpha there to help.” He says, wanting to know so he can help Mycroft in future.

“I didn’t have an alpha. Just toys.” Mycroft shrugs.

“You’ve never had a partner before?” Gregory asks softly. He wraps his arm around Mycroft’s waist and starts to head out of the shop.

“Never. Just you and my toys.” Mycroft says softly.  
Sally frowns deeply as she waits outside, the royal carriage having arrived a few minutes before.

Gregory smiles softly but frowns when he gets outside and sees the carriage. He steps in front of Mycroft, protectively. “Sally, what’s going on?” He asks.

“We have to go back to the castle.” Sally says softly and opens the carriage door for them, getting in after them. She closes and secured the door before the carriage takes off towards the castle. “Gregory, I’m so sorry but your father has passed.” She says softly.

Gregory stares at Sally a moment before starting to cry heavily. He sobs into his hands, not caring who hears or sees him.

Mycroft frowns deeply and holds Greg close. 

Gregory shakes his head as his shoulders rock with his sobbing. He leans into Mycroft needing him close.

Mycroft pulls Greg close and holds him tight. 

Gregory curls into Mycroft’s side, he presses his face into Mycroft’s shoulder and cries into him. “My d- dad.” He whimpers.

“I’m so sorry, love. I’m so so sorry.” Mycroft holds him tight.

Gregory hums. “St- stay with me.” He begs. The carriage pulls up outside the castle. Gregory jumps down, and helps Mycroft’s down before running inside, wanting to go to his father’s bedside.

Mycroft follows after him.  
Annabelle is sitting in her seat beside the King’s bed, silent.

Gregory pushes into the room and kneels down in front of his mother. He pulls her into a hug and holds her tightly. “He can’t be.” He sobs.

“He is..” Annabelle whispers and holds onto Greg, in shock.

Gregory sobs into her shoulder, holding her tightly. “Please no. No.” He mutters, refusing to believe her.

Annabelle just holds him.

After a while Gregory looks up, wiping his eyes. “Has Mary not been told?” He asks, weakly.

“No. I only had you informed.” Annabelle nods.

Gregory frowns and sits beside Annabelle, “She needs to be told, he’s her father as well.”

“I know..” Annabelle nods.

“Mother, What is it?” Gregory asks, feeling as if his mother was keeping something from him.

Annabelle bites her lip. “You know I love you, right? That I love all of you pups?”

“Of course I do.” Gregory says softly. He pulls Mycroft onto his lap and hugs him close. “What’s the matter, Mother?” He whispers.

“Mycroft’s brother came to see me. He.. He let me know some of his suspicions..” Annabelle whispers.

“Sherlock? What did he say?” Gregory asks, squeezing Mycroft tighter. “He- they’re both here to find out who did it. Has Mary something to do with it?” He whispers.

“So you’re suspicious of Mary also?” Annabelle says softly.

“No, she’s my baby sister, I trust her with my life. I just put two and two together.” Gregory frowns. “I should go tell her. Maybe try to speak with John. He’ll be able to tell us more.” He says, “I- I need to be King now.”

Annabelle nods.

Gregory stands. “Mycroft I understand if you want to stay here, or go to your brother. But it would be really nice if you meet them both, I truth your... viewing of people.” He explains. “It’s you’re choice, I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I’ll go with you.” Mycroft nods, not wanting to leave Greg.

Gregory nods. He holds Mycroft protectively and kisses his cheek. “I want you to read Mary, but talk to John. Under the guise of just starting your pregnancy, ask him questions about it. I’ll speak to Mary about getting an Omega pregnant for a bit before telling her the news. I promise I won’t let you out of my sight.” Gregory promises as he leads Mycroft out of the room.

Mycroft nods, staying close to Greg. “If I see something about Mary that’s not.. Good?”

“Keep it to yourself until we’re back here. If your brother’s right, then it would be dangerous to call her out on it.” Gregory hugs Mycroft closely. “I’m sorry you’re having to come into this situation. I wish you could stay back and make sure our pups are safe.”

Mycroft holds onto Greg. “It’ll be okay. We’re just going to chat. We won’t raise any red flags. When we’re finished talking to them I want you to have Sally post a guard on each of them to keep tabs on them. If they ask why have Sally tell them it’s just extra security until the threat is gone. When we’re done talking I want to find Sherlock as soon as possible and talk to him.” He says softly. “I promise I will never let a single hair on these pup’s heads be harmed. I’ll rip out throats with my bare teeth if I have to.”

Gregory shakes his head. “You’re not going to be harming anyone.” He states. “You’re going to be laying up in bed, or with my mother, if anything bad happens. You’ll have Sally as your protector. I agree with the rest though. We need to contain any possibility of a threat before it can... spread.” He hums in thought. “Don’t eat or drink anything if they offer you anything. Say you’re full.”

“I have extensive self defense training. I can if I have to.” Mycroft smirks a bit. “I won’t eat or drink.” He nods.

“I don’t care about that. You’re carrying our pups. You’re not wading into any fights when you have our pups to look after. They need a mum. They need you.” Gregory says softly. “I’m sorry Mycroft, I know I said I trust you and you’re free to do whatever you want, but this is too far. You’re not endangering our pups’ lives just because you want to prove an Omega can fight.”

“I..” Mycroft frowns. “You’re right..”

Gregory kisses Mycroft’s forehead. “Everything else is up for discussion I promise.” He says softly. He takes Mycroft’s hand and leads him to Mary’s quarters, knocking on the door.

Mycroft leans into Greg, hearing movement behind the door.

“You’re going to be okay, Mycie. I’ll make sure of that.” Gregory whispers and holds Mycroft close.

Mycroft nods and relaxes a bit against him.  
“Oh, Greggie.” Mary opens the door.

Gregory pulls Mary into a hug and pats her back. “Mary, this is my pregnant husband, Mycroft. Can we come in and talk?” He asks as he pulls back and wraps his arm back around Mycroft’s waist.

“Sure. I don’t know for how long though. John isn’t his strongest.” Mary looks Mycroft over before letting them in.

“I know Mary, but I think you’ll want us to stay a while. We have information, that John really needs to hear. Can we see him for a while?” Gregory asks softly, stepping into the room with Mycroft and closing the door behind them.

“Alright. Have a seat.” Mary nods to the sitting area before going to get John.

Gregory sits down and holds Mycroft close. “Just observe. I promise you’re going to be safe.”  
John frowns as Mart enters the bedroom. “I heard the door. Whose here?” He asks. He’s laying on the bed on his side, his large stomach extending out on the bed. “I can feel our two pups moving, by the way. They’re playing on mummy’s stomach, I think they’re trying to see who can jump the highest.” He says with a small smile, he doesn’t like the pain, but likes knowing they’re both healthy and happy, and active.

Mycroft nods and relaxes against Greg as they wait.  
“It’s Gregory and his Husband. Pregnant husband.” Mary hums, igniting the part about the pups.

Gregory holds Mycroft close. “I think you’ll like John at least.” He hums.  
John groans as he sits up on the edge of the bed. “Can I meet them?” He asks excitedly, rubbing his large stomach.

“Yeah?” Mycroft smiles softly.  
“I suppose. Keep it casual conversation.” Mary nods. “I’ve been telling them you’ve been ill so that’s why you’re not around.”

“Yeah. He’s good. Nice. And not because he’s a pregnant Omega.” Gregory says softly.  
John nods and smiles. “I will.” He promises. “Can you help me up?” He asks, holding his hands out to Mary. “I feel like I’m about to pop any day now and I’m only half way through.”

“That’s good.” Mycroft smiles softly.  
Mary goes to him and helps him up. “You are quite large.” She smiles softly.

Gregory smiles. “He’s a botanist when he’s not ill. I’m sure when he’s better, him and mother with help with medicine for you and our pups.”  
John smiles and once he’s stood, he places one hand on his back and the other under his extended stomach. “I’m carrying your two pups, and I’m only half way through. We you like me when I’m nine months in and almost double this size now?” He asks, wanting Mary to continue to compliment his size.

“Brilliant.” Mycroft smiles and nods. “I’ve never heard of an omega being a botanist. Usually we’re steered more towards home making jobs.”  
“I want you as bug as possible. As full of my pups as I can get you.” Mary kisses his neck, hands on his belly.

Gregory smiles. “That’s why I thought you’d like him. His parents did want him to be a gardener, but he went into botany instead.” He says softly.  
John groans and leans into her hands and kisses. “Alpha...” he moans, “once Gregory’s gone, can we have some fun?” He begs.

“Very progressive of him.” Mycroft smiles, glad to have a new omega companion who pushes boundaries as well.  
Mary smirks and nips at his neck softly. “I’ll take care of you, darling..”

“I thought you’d like him.” Gregory smirks and kisses Mycroft’s cheek.  
John smiles and slowly waddles into the living area, trying not to groan or wobble his stomach too much. “Prince Gregory, I’m sorry I’ve not been able to see you much.” He says softly.  
Gregory shakes his head and stands, helping John to the couch and sitting down. “Not at all, I’ve been away a lot, anyway. But I know you’ve been ill. Are you feeling any better?”  
John’s eyes flick to Mary before answering. “I am at the moment, but it’s so sudden, I dare not be far from my bed, your highness.” John explains.  
Gregory nods and sits back down next to Mycroft. “I just hope that doesn’t happen with my husband.” He smiles, wrapping his arm around Mycroft. “John, this is Mycroft, Mycroft this is John.” He introduces them.

Mary watches John closely.  
“So nice to meet you.” Mycroft smiles at John.

John nods. “And it’s nice to meet you, your highness.” He says softly. He rubs at his stomach absentmindedly, “I heard you’re pregnant?” He asks, not being able to see any signs.  
Gregory takes Mary’s hand and squeezes it. “Mary, how are you? We’ve not spoken in such a long time.”

“Please, call me Mycroft.” Mycroft smiles softly. “I am. Very newly.” He nods. “It seems like you’re enjoying it so that’s good. How far along are you?”  
“Busy. Taking care of John. The sickness just come upon him so suddenly.” Mary squeezes his hand back.

John smiles. “It’s lovely. The sickness isn’t so good though. I hope it ends soon.” He says, flicking his eyes to Mary to make sure he’s saying the right thing. “I’m half way through, with twins. Here,” he takes Mycroft’s hands and places them on his round stomach. “They like jumping on my stomach. Can you feel them?” He asks.  
Gregory nods. “We need to talk about father, Mary. I think we... I don’t want to upset John, can we go somewhere a little more private?” He asks, not sure how John will react to the news.

“Oh wow.” Mycroft smiles as he feels them move under his hand. “Your first litter?”  
Mary frowns but nods. “John, dear. Gregory and i are going go have a chat. I’ll be back shortly.” She kisses his head before standing.

John nods. “I can’t wait. I had the nursery planned out within my first week.” He smiles. He rubs at his stomach, trying to calm them down. “Okay Alpha.” He smiles up to Mary.  
Gregory smiles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek before following Mary.

Mycroft smiles up at Greg and watches him go. “I’m sorry you’ve had such terrible morning sickness. I haven’t had any yet but I’m sure it’ll happen. Is there any kind of remedy or anything to help soothe it some?”   
Mary follows Greg to another room.

John shrugs. “There’s different herbal medicine, but it’s not been helping me.” He says, knowing it’s a lie. He rubs at his stomach and groans as the pups move and kick. “I’ll make you some up, it might work for you.” He whispers.  
Gregory sighs and pulls Mary into a tight hug. “It’s father.” He whispers. “He’s past away. I think he was sleeping.”

“Thank you. I’d appreciate it.” Mycroft smiles softly. “Tell me about you.”  
Mary just blinks, not processing.

John shrugs. “There’s nothing to tell. I used to work tending the palace gardens. I’m a botanist, you see. One day I was working and felt eyes on my back. Mary was there. She asked me out. And... she’s beautiful, and I was covered in dirt. I don’t know what she saw in me.” He explains. “How about you? Which Kingdom are you from?”  
Gregory holds Mary tighter, rubbing her back. “I know.” He whispers.

“The Holmes kingdom. My uncle is the king.” Mycroft smiles, knowing his uncle’s kingdom’s reputation about being the largest and most successful kingdom in their land with the Lestrade catching up.

“Oh,” John whispers. “One of the King’s son’s, I think, when he came over, he took a fancy to me. But I was already married to Mary. He was handsome though.” He says softly.

“Oh.” Mycroft nods.

“Do you... are you okay with that?” John asks softly. He grunts as he shifts into a more comfortable position, his stomach stopping him from bringing his legs up under him and curling up.

“Oh no I have no problem with it. I just wasn’t aware is all.” Mycroft shakes his head. “How can I help you get more comfortable?”   
Mary is silent for a while, holding onto Greg. “He’s dead?” She whispers.

John hums for a moment. “Help me to stand. I want to go back to bed. I’m sorry, you can stay.” He says softly, holding his arms out for Mycroft to help him stand. “Do you know how many pups you’ve got?” He asks softly.  
Gregory hums sadly. “I’m sorry. I thought it would be best to tell you. I think you should speak with mother, and... say goodbye to father.” He says softly.

Mycroft nods and helps John stand. “Not totally sure yet but maybe three.”  
Mary nods, seemingly in shock. “Is mother alright?”

John’s eyes grow wide as he steadies himself on his feet. “You’re not going to be able to move.” He says softly. “I’m not comfortable if I’m not in bed and I’m only half way through having twins.” He waddles into the bedroom and grunts as he lays down in bed.  
“She’s in shock.” Gregory says softly. “I think she needs her family... and work.”

“Do you have enough pillows?” Mycroft asks as he helps John get comfortable.  
Mary nods. “John should see her. He hasn’t been well enough to go to her.”

John nods and smiles up at Mycroft. He pats the bed, for him to sit down. “Thank you Mycroft. How is the King, I heard he’s... quite ill.” He says softly, taking Mycroft’s hand.  
Gregory hums. “It will do her well. She’s been so worried about him.” He says softly.

Mycroft rubs his hand gently, not sure weather to tell John. He just shakes his head gently.  
“So have I to be honest.. He’s just half way and he can hardly move already..” Mary sighs.

John hums sadly. “I wish I could meet them. I wish I could show off our twins. I’m just so sure it would make the King so happy to feel his grandchildren.” He sighs.  
Gregory hums. “You know that’s normal. It would help if his body is... larger. If he had larger, er thighs. The weight of the pups wouldn’t be such an odd balance on his frame.” He explains softly.

“I’m sorry.” Mycroft says softly.  
“Oh.” Mary nods. “Oh I suppose that makes sense.”

John shakes his head. “It’s not your fault.” He squeezes Mycroft’s hand softly. “You know I’ll help you through your pregnancy right? I’ve already been through it, so if you have any questions, I’m here for you.” He smiles.  
Gregory smiles, “come on, Mary, why don’t you tell John the news before we all go to see mother?” He asks.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. I don’t have any other close omegas in my life..” Greg says softly.  
Mary nods and tries to pull herself together.

John smiles. “I know... by the time the pups come, the King will be dead... so why don’t I bring them both to you, as soon as I can, so you can hold them and get used to them.” He offers. “Have you thought about what type of labour you’d like? There’s three to choose from, in hospital, in bed, or... in nature.” He explains softly.  
Gregory grabs a tissue from the side and pats her back. “Come on, your Omega needs you.” He says, leading her back into the living area.

“I think I’d rather a hospital? Isn’t that safer?” Mycroft asks.  
Mary follows him.

“The nurses and midwives will go where you will.” John smiles. “If you’re in your nest, it’s better because you’re calmer, surrounded by your favourite smells and textures. Outside will be better on the pups, and you, everything will be calmer, less cramped. Apparently the pups don’t cry as much.” He explains. “But it’s you and your Alpha’s choice.”  
Gregory frowns. “Where are they?” He asks her.

“I want whatever is best for the pups.” Mycroft nods.  
Mary frowns. “Maybe John needed to lay down.”

“They each have different qualities for the pups. If you’re in a hospital then if something bad happens during labour, you’re right there. If you’re in your nest, you’re calmer, and the actual process is quicker so there’s less strain on the pups. And outside, the lack of smells and scents have gone so the pups are calmer once birthed. It’s what you two want from the experience.” John explains.  
Gregory nods and knocks on the bedroom door before stepping inside. He smiles and stands next to Mycroft, kissing his hair.

Mycroft nods. “I’ll think about it. Thank you.” He says to John. He smiles as Greg kisses his head, relaxing against him.  
“How are you doing, love?” Mary asks John.

Gregory wraps one arm around Mycroft’s shoulders and places the other on his stomach. “Are you getting to know John?” He asks.  
John hums. “Heavy, Alpha. I’m sorry, I was getting uncomfortable on the couch, it’s so much comfier here.”

Mycroft smiles softly and nods. “He’s very nice.”  
“It’s okay, love. I know it’s hard. I just want you to be comfortable.” Mary runs her fingers through John’s hair.

Gregory smiles. “I thought you’d like him. I heard him telling you about different places to give birth.” He hums.  
John smiles up at her. “I am now. Thank you.” He hums. “Can they stay a while, it’s so good to have people over?”

“Yes. He was telling me about different options for when the pups are ready to be born. He’s very knowledgeable.” Mycroft smiles softly.  
Mary nods, not wanting to upset John to much with the news. “I do have some.. Bad news to tell you..”

Gregory smiles. “Which would you prefer?” He asks softly.  
John frowns and looks up at Mary. “Is everyone okay, Alpha?” He whispers.

“Whichever is best for the pups.” Mycroft hums.  
Mary takes a breath. “My father has passed.” She says softly.

“Mycie, theyre all best for the pups in different areas.” Gregory says softly. “They’re all on an equal footing for being the best, it all depends on your preference.” He explains softly.  
John frowns as he digests the information before starting to sob, his hormones out of whack because of his pregnancy. He curles around his stomach as it shakes with his sobs, his muscles starting to cramp and the pups starting to get annoyed. Allhe does it sob harder in pain.

Mycroft nods and frowns as he hears John cry.  
Mary frowns and holds John. “I’m so sorry, love.”

Gregory pulls Mycroft to standing. “Come on, let them have their peace.” He says softly. He squeezes Mary’s shoulder before leading Mycroft out of their quarters.  
John tries to drag himself and his stomach into Mary’s lap, needing her scent to engulf him.

Mycroft frowns and follows him out.  
Mary pulls John close and wraps their blankets around him so they’d be surrounded by their scent.

Gregory closes the door to their quarters before turning to Mycroft. “What did you find out?” He asks quietly.  
John sobs into Mary’s shoulder, his stomach cramping. “It hurts so much.” He babbles against her skin. “Make it stop.” He begs.

“John isn’t sick..” Mycroft frowns.  
“Breathe. Just breathe.” Marry orders softly, knowing ordering John will press on him.

Gregory hums. “So... do you think that’s evidence that Mary... Jesus, I can’t believe I’m saying this, she’s my sister. Do you think that means she poisoned our father?” He asks.  
John takes deep raggedy breaths, slowly calming down, yet the pups continue to bounce and kick and hit inside him. He rubs gingerly at his stomach. “They’re upset.” He whimpers.

“I.. I need to talk to Sherlock.” Mycroft frowns, not wanting to make accusations without more evidence.  
“Because you’re upset, love.” Mary rubs his back gently.

Gregory hums, “May I come with you? I wish to... explain our endeavours to him, ask for forgiveness for not asking for your hand in marriage first.” He says softly. He wraps his arms around Mycroft’s hips. “There’s something else worrying you.” He comments.  
John frowns. “I don’t want them to be upset. Do that thing that makes them happy, Alpha. Please.” He begs.

“Of course.” Mycroft nods and leans against Greg as they go to look for Sherlock. “I.. I don’t know. It’s just.. Nerves I suppose.”  
“Which thing, love?” Mary nuzzles him.

“About Mary?” Gregory asks. “You’re safe, and so am I. She loves John, so him and the pups will be safe too. Please talk to me, Mycie. I promise I can help.”  
John hums. “When you talk to them and tickle them and blow them raspberries. Please. They always fall asleep to the sound of your voice.”

Mycroft nods. “Where do you think Sherlock could be?”  
Mary smiles softly and nods, moving down to John’s belly. “Hello, loves. Are you annoying your mummy?” She says softly.

“The science lab.” Gregory smiles as he leads Mycroft there. “How are you feeling with the pups? Hungry? Ill? Does anything hurt?” He asks.  
One of the pups kicks up into Mary’s hand. John whimpers and moans loudly. “Please, Alpha.” He begs.

“I’m fine. How are you?” Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hand gently.  
Mary leans in and blows raspberries onto John’s belly.

Gregory sighs. “Truthfully, I just want to curl up in bed for the rest of the day. My father taught me how to be an Alpha. Now he’s gone, I feel lost and alone.” He shrugs, “half of me wants to push you away and be alone for a while, whilst the other half needs you close and search for the murderer.” He explains.  
Two feet hit Mary’s lips, and John groans loudly. “Why did I have to lie about being ill?” He asks after a moment.

Mycroft nods. “You are so strong. So very very strong.”  
“Because I didn’t want you to have to tell them other lies..” Mary continues to blow raspberries on his belly.

Gregory sighs and stops, pulling Mycroft in close. “I don’t feel like it. I want to give in, I want to... bad thoughts are entering my mind, about you... about you being an Omega. I’m scared I’ll hurt you.” He whispers.  
John frowns. “Alpha, what other lies? I’m scared.” He whimpers, struggling to sit up, and moving his stomach away from Mary.

Mycroft holds him close. “I won’t let you hurt me.”  
“I’m handling it.” Mary nods, not having let John into his botany shed since he’d supposedly been bed ridden.

“I know.” Gregory whispers. “Can I... carry you?” He asks softly.  
John just hums, and rolls heavily onto his side. “I’m tired, Alpha, can I go sleep?” He asks.

“Would it make you feel better?” Mycroft asks softly.  
“Sleep, love. You need it to grow our pups big and strong.” Mary hums softly.

Gregory nods. “I don’t want to hurt you though.” He says softly.  
John hums and closes his eyes. He falls asleep dreaming of his pups.

“How could you?” Mycroft gently runs his fingers through Greg’s hair.  
Mary waits until he’s in a deep sleep before slowly getting up and leaving their from silently.

Gregory just shrugs before scooping Mycroft up in his arms, bridal style. “You’re so beautiful.” He hums.  
John whines as Mary leaves, but he hugs one of her old T-shirt’s and continues to sleep.

Mycroft blushes and holds onto him. “We’ll see how much longer you think that..”  
Mary quietly leaves their quarters and disappears from castle grounds.

“Mycie, your beauty will only grow and grow as your stomach does. Do you have any worries?” Gregory asks softly.

“I just.. I want you to be attracted to me..” Mycroft shrugs, worrying Greg won’t like him when he’s larger.

“Oh Mycie. My love for you will grow each day.” Gregory promises. “You’re going to look so cute with a big tummy. “You’ll always be attractive to me. Even when we’re old and balding. You’re always going to be my beautiful Queen.” He says softly. “Plus I’ve... always had a thing for... larger people.” He whispers.

“Oh.” Mycroft blushes and nods, smiling shyly. “I love you.”

“You don’t find me... gross?” Gregory asks as he stops outside the labs.

“What? No.” Mycroft frowns. “Why?”

“I’ve voiced it to a couple of other Alpha’s, Mary, Sally... and they find me gross that I like... bigger Omegas.” Gregory says softly, “I would understand if you don’t like it either, I won’t say another word about it.” He hums softly.

“Well I’m sure they’re not afraid to voice their love of large breasts and arses.” Mycroft rolls his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to certain features.”

Gregory hums and kisses Mycroft slowly, whilst putting him on his feet. He wraps his arm around Mycroft’s waist, before leading him into the laboratory. Sherlock is there, bent over a microscope in the far corner.

“Having fun?” Mycroft hums softly, looking around as they make their way to Sherlock.

Sherlock looks up when he sees Mycroft. “I’m presuming not as much as you.” He says, looking his brother up and down. “Pregnant I see.”

“Perceptive as ever.” Mycroft chuckles softly. “What have you been up to?”

“Searching the palace. Finding out who... harmed your father.” Sherlock says to Gregory. “I’m sorry to hear about his death, your majesty.”  
Gregory hums and holds Mycroft closer, “thank you. I’m just trying to understand who did this first.”

“Do you have any theories?” Mycroft asks Sherlock as he holds onto Greg.

“I hesitate to say this but, her highness Princess Mary, possibly with her Omega’s knowing or unknowing help.” Sherlock explains.

Mycroft frowns, having come to the same conclusion.

Sherlock just nods. “I’ve not been able to meet with the Omega yet to discern whether he knows. Have you met him, Mycroft?” He asks, trusting his brother’s opinion implicitly.

“Yes I have. He doesn’t know anything. He truly thought that the king was going to recover. Hoping the king would recover. Mary has quite the hold on him.” Mycroft frowns.

Sherlock turns to Gregory. “We’ve... completed what we needed to do.” He states.  
Gregory hums, “I’ll have guards take Mary down to the cells. Sherlock, I’ll sort out your reward later, whether you’re willing to stay or not. Mycroft, would you mind helping John through his pregnancy? I’ll get Anthea to help you as well. I wish we could have an Alpha just to help calm him, thats what he needs through all this.” He says, genuinely upset that he is taking away John’s Alpha.

“Whatever John needs.” Mycroft nods. “I’d rather Sherlock stay if he wants. We’ve never been that far apart.” He says softly. “Sherlock is also an alpha..” He adds.

“I’m staying. And...” Sherlock looks at Mycroft, seeing the hope in his eyes that he would look after John, “I’ll be the Alpha for John. Though I make no promises in being a father for the pup. It will smell different, I don’t know.” He states.  
Gregory beams and shakes Sherlock’s hand. “Thank you. Once John is settled, I’ll set up a private laboratory for you to use.” He states, “you’ll be able to use it for whatever you see fit.”  
Shaking Gregory’s hand, Sherlock smiles. “That would be wonderful, thank you immensely, my King.”  
Gregory frowns, not yet liking the title.

“We need to speak with Sally.” Mycroft hums.

Gregory nods. “Ask Anthea to set up our spare room as a suitable nesting place for John, I’ll speak with Sally, and then I’ll come collect you once we’re able to safely see John.”

“Alright.” Mycroft nods. “I’m going to have Sherlock take me to inspect John’s botany shed after speaking with Anthea.”

“Let’s get John settled first.” Gregory says softly. “I think for a while, he shouldn’t be left alone. And if Sherlock is going to be looking after him, he needs to learn Sherlock’s scent and be comfortable around him. I’ll go with you, if that’s okay, and Sherlock and Anthea can stay to look after John.”

“Alright.” Mycroft nods.

“I just... I’m trying to keep John calm, which isn’t going to be easy.” Gregory says softly. “Would you mind him using your support band? I have a feeling he doesn’t have one.”

“Of course. We’ll get him whatever he needs.” Mycroft nods.

Gregory smiles and kisses Mycroft softly. “Go with your brother. I’ll come collect you when it’s safe.” He says softly. He releases Mycroft and goes in search for Sally.  
Sherlock smiles and takes his older brother’s hand. “You chose a good Alpha.” He whispers.

Sally is out in the yard, taking stock of the weapons. The king was like a father to her, she’d never show weakness but inside she was overcome with grief.  
“I’m very fortunate.” Mycroft squeezes Sherlock’s hand. “You’re going to be an uncle.. How does that feel?”

Gregory steps up beside Sally and pulls her into a tight hug. “I’m sorry.” He says sadly. “I’m here now. I’m here for you.” He says, just wanting to grieve rather than help other people, but he knows what needs to be done.  
Sherlock hums. “I’ve never thought about having a family besides you. You’re all the family I need. I don’t know how well I’ll do with pups, they’ve always been your area. Though I am proud of you. Do you know how many?” He asks.

Sally nods and holds him close. “I’m so sorry..”  
“At least two that we know of so far. Gregory’s mother thinks three.” Mycroft nods.

Gregory shakes his head and pushes it into Sally’s shoulder to stop the tears from coming. “I have a job for you. But I need to come with you. We know who did it. I need to help you lock them away.” He states, hoping Sally would understand why he needed to do this.  
Sherlock smiles and rubs Mycroft’s stomach. “Are you going to be okay? I know your insecurities about your appearance and weight.” He says softly, wanting him to be happy.

Sally holds him and rubs his back. “Whatever you need. Name it and it’s done. I swear.”  
“I..” Mycroft relaxes into Sherlock’s hand as he thinks. “Greg likes my size now. Apparently he likes bigger omegas. Knowing that helps.”

Gregory smiles. “It’s my sister. Mary. She’s the one who did it.” He says sadly. “I need to help you lock her up. It will help me... process everything. But weren’t not to touch John, he doesn’t know. He’s heavily pregnant and grieving over the death.” He explains.  
Sherlock frowns. “I’ve never met an Alpha that likes larger Omegas, unless they’re pregnant. But if it’s true, use that. You don’t have to follow the diets our Uncle kept putting you on, you can eat anything you want at any time, especially now you’re pregnant. You’re lucky you’ve got Gregory, take the liberty.” He encourages, wanting Mycroft to be taken care and as happy as possible.

Sally frowns but nods, not surprised it was Mary. “John will be safe.”  
Mycroft smiles and nods. “I will. Gregory likes to feed me cake.” He grins.

Gregory hums. “Thank you for understanding, Sal.” He says softly.  
Sherlock chuckles as he leads him off to find Anthea. “Only cakes?” He asks.

“You’re my brother. My prince. My friend. I’d do anything for you without hesitation. You know this.” Sally nods.  
“No. Anything I want. Whenever I want. Even if it’s the middle of the night.” Mycroft smiles.

Gregory sighs. “Your King now.” He whispers. “I don’t understand, I’ve always wanted to be the King, but I don’t want to... I know what it means.” He says sadly.  
Sherlock smiles. “He seems so perfect, if I’m to serve him, tell me more about King Gregory.” He says softly.

“We’ll learn.” Sally nods. “I’ll be with you. However long you need me.”  
“He is. He’s kind and caring and smart. Not as smart as us but still brilliant. And his mother taught him well. He sees omegas as people. Not as property. I’m a person to him, Sherlock. An actual person!” Mycroft laughs. 

Gregory smiles, “thank you Sal. After this, I’ll need to start sorting out my people, would you prefer to be my personal guard or head of our army?” He asks.  
Sherlock smiles as he watches Mycroft laugh. “I’ve never seen you laugh before. He must be good for you.”

“I’ll go wherever I can serve you best.” Sally smiles.  
“He’s good. I’m very lucky. So lucky.” Mycroft nods as they go to Greg’s office.  
“Hello.” Anthea smiles as she looks up from her papers. “I was just about to look for you two. A letter just arrived from your uncle.”

Gregory shakes his head. “I want you where you’re happiest, I don’t want to play politics, I want to put people where they’re happiest, so they’re more effecient.” He states.  
Mycroft hums, “a good letter I hope.” He smiles. “In fact Anthea, would you mind giving us some time to read it alone? In the office room in our quarters, could you set it up with a bed, please? We’re needing to move John to somewhere safer.” He states.

Sally nods. “I’d like to stay with you.”  
“Of course. I’ll take care of it.” Anthea nods and hands him the letter before going, not questioning why he needs somewhere to move John to but follows orders immediately.

Gregory smiles. “Good, I’ll make you our personal guard, is there anyone else you could recommend, to help you? Say if Mycroft and I are working in different parts of the kingdom?” He asks.  
Mycroft sits down and rubs at his stomach, absentmindedly as he opens the letter and lets them both read it.

“I know you’re not going to be overjoyed at this suggestion but he’s one of the best. Anderson.” Sally hums.  
“Mycroft, Congratulations on your engagement. We’ll be expecting an invitation to the wedding. I hope you’re both settling in we’ll. I’ll be traveling soon to see King Lestrade and give him by best regards.. Blah blah blah.” Sherlock mumbles as he reads.

Gregory rubs at his stomach, where the scar is. “I’m not, but if you say he’s the best. Assign him to me, and you’ll look after Mycroft. I need someone I trust implicitly to look after him.” He explains.  
“Sherlock please.” Mycroft frowns, having read it all. “I never even thought about a wedding or any ceremony.” He frowns before looking up at Sherlock. “Will you walk me down the isle?” He asks.

“He’s gotten much better at combat then when we were young.” Sally says softly as she watches Greg rub his scar Anderson accidentally gave him. “I’ll protect Mycroft with my life.”  
“I’d be honored.” Sherlock nods.

Gregory smiles and hugs Sally tightly. “Thank you. Between the two of you, you’re in charge though. Now, we need to get Mary, say we have us two and three other people, who would you choose?” He asks.  
Mycroft smiles and hugs Sherlock. “Thank you. I trust you’ll take it seriously? Not get bored half way through?” He asks. “It’s going to be one the best days of my life, I don’t want it ruining.” He says softly.

Sally smiles and hugs him back. “When am I not in charge?” She teases. “I’d pick O’Malley, Tanner, and Smith.”  
“I promise to be on my best behavior.” Sherlock nods and hugs Mycroft close, smiling softly. “Mm your scent has changed..”

“That’s because I trust you with my life.” Gregory smiles. “Go get them ready, I’m going to get changed into my leathers. I’ll meet you back here.” He smiles.  
Mycroft smiles and leans into Sherlock. “Yeah? What do I smell like now?” He asks softly.

“Yes, Sir.” Sally smiles and goes.  
“Mm like Greg.. And.. Pups..” Sherlock hums as he smells.

Gregory goes to the old outhouse and gets changed into his soft armour, hoping that they don’t need to fight. He puts on his own sword, Dawnbreaker, and goes back out to meet them.  
Mycroft giggles happily. “How many pups can you smell?” He asks, he twists so Sherlock can smell his stomach better.

Sally is ready, making sure the others have suited up correctly.  
“Mm..” Sherlock presses his face to Mycroft’s stomach as he smells. “Three.” He grins up at his brother.

Gregory smiles at them. “We are not there to harm anyone. Just detain Mary Lestrade. Do not harm her, or you will be answering to me. You will leave John alone, he is not to be touched. Again if you do, you’ll be answering to me. Sally chose you all specifically for this task, if any of you fail, then she is in charge of your punishment.” He states. “Does anyone have any questions?” He asks.  
Mycroft smiles and hugs his brother tightly. “Triplets.” He beams. “Three little pups.” He rubs his stomach tenderly, smiling proudly.

“No, Sir!” They answer in unison.  
Sherlock smiles and hugs Mycroft. “I’m so happy for you.”

Gregory smiles and motions for Sally to lead the way.  
Mycroft beams. “When I’m bedbound, will you come visit me everyday, I want to hear about all the experiments you’ll be doing.” He smiles.

Sally leads them to Mary’s quarters.  
“I will. I’ll make sure you don’t get to bored.” Sherlock chuckles.

Gregory and Sally go in first, but they can’t see Mary anywhere. “Lock down the room. Tanner go fetch Mycroft and Sherlock, if we can do this right we can get John out of here before there’s a confrontation.” He orders. He goes into the bedroom and gently wakes John up.  
Mycroft nods and smiles. “Thank you, Sherlock. I think we should go help Anthea, I need to get a support for John as well.”

“Yes, Sir.” Tanner nods and goes to get Mycroft.  
John mumbles as Greg wakes him. “Mm? Greg? What’s wrong?” He asks, still half asleep.  
“Lead the way.” Sherlock smiles.

Gregory takes John’s hand, “we know who... who poisoned my father.” He says sadly. “I think... you’ll be safer if you stay with me for a little bit, Mycroft will be there and Anthea.” He says softly.  
Mycroft smiles and leads Sherlock to their quarters and goes to see Anthea. “Do you need any help, Anthea?” He asks.

John frowns and nods. “Help me up.”  
“No. Just about done.” Anthea smiles.  
“Sirs, His majesty wants me to take you to him.” Tanner bows.

Gregory hums and helps John to stand, taking most on his weight off his feet. “I’m sorry John, but you’re going to have to walk there. I’ll stay here, taking some of your weight. Mycroft is coming as well, with Anthea and his Alpha brother to help you there.” He says softly. “Just lean on me, we’re going to be okay.”  
Mycroft nods and smiles, “we’re coming, have they got Mary?” He asks, as he grabs the supporter from the bag.

John pants a bit and nods, leaning against Greg as they go.  
“We haven’t found her yet.” Tanner frowns and leads them to Greg and John.

Gregory takes most of his weight as they leave the bedroom and the quarters. “Smith, with me.” He orders, wanting protection in case anything happens.  
Mycroft frowns but hurried along beside Tanner, wanting to get to John as soon as possible.

Smith takes his position, protecting them.  
“There they are.” Tanner nods as they turn down a hallway.

Greg smiles as he sees Mycroft. “Right Tanner, go back to Sally, help her in whatever she asks of you.” He says as once they get close enough. “John this is Sherlock, he’s going to help us get to your new nest.” He explains softly.  
Sherlock smiles, “hi there, Prince John, may I touch you?” He asks.

“Yes, Sir.” Tanner bows and goes back to sally.  
Mycroft smiles and and goes to Greg.  
John blushes and nods. “You may.”

Sherlock wraps his arm around John’s back, taking some of his weight.  
Gregory kisses Mycroft quickly, and smiles as he sees the supporter. “Hey, John, Mycroft has a supporter, it will help take the weight of your stomach a little bit, will you let him put it on? Me and Sherlock won’t look if you’d prefer.” He offers.

John leans against Sherlock, blushing at his scent.  
Mycroft smiles and kisses Greg back.  
“Please.” John nods. Mycroft puts the support on him while their backs are turned.

They both turn around once Mycroft is finished. “How does that feel?” Gregory asks as they continue forward towards the quarters.  
Sherlock smiles at the smell of John’s scent. “Have you decided on names for the pups?” He asks, wanting to get to know the Omega.

“Good. Better.” John nods, relaxing as some of the weight and pressure is taken off him.  
“Not yet. I’ve been thinking of some but not decided yet. How did you know it’s more than one?” John looks to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles. “I was told you were having pups, plus I can smell three other scents on you, beside your own. I can detect Mary’s, and so the other two must be your pups.” He explains softly.  
They get back to the quarters and help John into bed. Gregory sits beside him and takes his hand. “My father’s... poisoner, the reason Mary isn’t here with you is because... she’s the one.” He says gently.

“Oh wow..” John nods to Sherlock and gets into bed. John frowns deeply at Greg. “She? She what?” His breathing speeds up.

Gregory gets John to focus on him and helps him through breathing exercises. “We want to question her at the moment. That’s all. But just like Sherlock worked out you were having twins, he suspects that Mary... did it. It’s all speculation at the moment.” He promises.

John breaks down and starts to cry. “Mary has the keys to my shed. I have plants in there that can make medicine. If they’re abused they can make poison. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

“No John, it’s not your fault. She was your Alpha, you trusted her with your life, I promise none of this will be pinned on you. You’re pregnant and you love your plants, you love making medicine for people. You would never harm anyone.” Gregory says softly.  
Sherlock sits on the other side of John and holds him close, letting his scent calm down John. “It’s okay, I won’t be leaving your side. Whether you want to use me as an aide and support or as an Alpha, I’ll do whatever you ask.” He promises, feeling a tug towards the Omega.

John cries and presses close to Sherlock.

Sherlock holds John close, rocking them gently.  
Gregory smiles sadly and picks Mycroft up, carrying him out of the room. He lays Mycroft on the bed and straddles him. “Now then, what shall we do?” He asks.

John sniffles, slowly calming down in Sherlock’s arms.  
“Whatever you’d like.” Mycroft runs his fingers through Greg’s hair.

Sherlock hums and holds John close. “It’s okay, I understand.” He says softly.  
Gregory smirks and mouths at one of Mycroft’s breasts through his shirt. “Do Omegas go into heat during their pregnancy months?” He asks.

“I’m sorry.” John whispers, pressing his face to Sherlock’s chest.  
Mycroft smirks and opens his shirt for Greg. “I don’t know. We’d have to ask your mother.”

Sherlock shakes his head. “It’s okay. That’s what I’m here for. I’m here to help you.” He says softly.  
Gregory smiles, “later. I feel like it’s been an age since I’ve seen you naked.” He groans massaging Mycroft’s stomach. “Can I fuck you?” He asks.

John nods and holds him tight.  
“Please. Need your cock.” Mycroft moans, pressing his belly to Greg’s hands.

Sherlock smiles. “What do you want me to be?” He asks softly.  
Gregory smiles and rips Mycroft’s trousers off him. “Show me that ass, whilst I grab the lube.” Gregory smiles.

“I.. I don’t know..” John sniffles. “I don’t think Mary ever loved me. She liked my heats. I tried to be the best omega I could for her. But she was never happy. I could tell. I want to make you happy.”  
Mycroft grins and rolls over onto his hands and knees, putting his arse in the air. “Like this, Alpha?”

Sherlock sighs. “You don’t have to make me happy. I’m here to make you happy? Anything you want from me.” He promises.  
Gregory lubes up his fingers and pushes two into Mycroft. “Just like that Omega. Nice and pretty for your Alpha.” He smiles.

John nods and nuzzles against him, hand on Sherlock’s chest.  
“Want my alpha. Need my alpha.” Mycroft moans and rocks back against his fingers.

Sherlock smiles. “May I touch your stomach?” He asks.  
Gregory makes quick work of opening Mycroft up before thrusting into him. He wraps one arm around Mycroft and pumps at his cock.

“Please.” John blushes and smiles shyly, pulling up his shirt.  
“Yes! Oh yes!” Mycroft moans and rocks back into Greg.

Sherlock gently rubs at John’s stomach. “Will you promise me something John?” He asks.  
Gregory fucks Mycroft hard, biting and sucking on his back.

“Anything.” John nods, relaxing into John’s hand.  
“Fill me. Plug you cum deep inside me.” Mycroft babbles.

“Tell me everything you want. No matter how little. I want to make sure that every little need is met during the second half of your pregnancy. Don’t let shy, I’m here to help you and only you.” Sherlock explains softly.  
Gregory smiles, “You’re so glorious.” He moans, laying on Mycroft’s back and rubs at his stomach with his free hand.

John blushes and nods. “Okay.”  
“Yours. All yours. I love being yours. Makes me so happy.” Mycroft purrs.

 

Sherlock smiles. “What would you like?” He asks softly, “Are you comfortable? Hungry? Tired?” He asks.  
Gregory moans loudly as he comes deeply into Mycroft. He rolls them onto their sides and spoons him. “I’ve missed being in you.” He smiles.

“I..” John blushes.  
“I missed it too..” Mycroft relaxes, holding onto Greg.

“Go on John, I promise I won’t get mad or disgusted by your request.” Sherlock says softly.  
Gregory smiles and holds him close. “I was talking to Sally a bit, and she’s going to be your personal guard, and another called Anderson, will he mine.” He explains softly. “Did I ever tell you about this?” He asks, rubbing at his scar.

John blushes and hides his face in Sherlock’s chest. “She hasn’t.. Serviced me in a long time..”  
“No. You didn’t.” Mycroft touches the scar gently.

“You want me to... in you?” Sherlock asks softly.  
Gregory holds Mycroft closely. “I was about ten, we had just moved on to learning to use real swords. By we I mean, myself, Sally, and Anderson. We were just lightly sparring without all our armour on, just trying to get used to the weight of a different sword. I was sparring against Anderson. We had locked blades together, so he stepped forward and moved his sword across to try to... get out of it. But he cut into me.” He explains softly. “Father was furious. Whilst I was getting stitches in the hospital, he went in search of Anderson, it was Sally who explained what happened and that it was an accident. So he didn’t do anything to Anderson, but he did fire our teacher, he should have been watching us better, apparently.”

John blushes brightly and nods. “I know I’m huge and gross so if you don’t want to I completely understand.”  
“Oh.” Mycroft frowns and nods, gently touching the scar. “You could have been badly hurt..”

Sherlock gently lays John on the bed and straddles his legs. “You look radiant.” He says softly.  
Gregory hums. “I could have been, sometimes if I’m moving and bending a lot, or sparring its twinge and make my stomach feel likes it’s in knots. But I’m okay.” He promises.

John blushes. “Really?”  
“Mm..” Mycroft nods, gently rubbing Greg.

Sherlock nods. He slowly makes a line of kisses down John’s body, starting just behind his ear and finishing on the crest of his stomach. Each time interjecting a comment. “You’re gorgeous, you’re pretty, you’re beautiful...”  
Gregory smiles and kisses Mycroft softly. “I wented you to know, so you don’t worry.” He says softly.

John blushes brighter and brighter with each compliment.  
“Thank you for telling me.” Mycroft kisses him back gently.

Sherlock smiles and looks up at John once he’s finished. He reached over to get some lube and puts it on his fingers, before slowly pushing a long, solitary finger into John. “What did Mary used to do you?” He asks softly.  
Gregory smiles and plays with Mycroft’s hair. “We need to start thinking about the wedding, and then the coronation.” He says softly, “have you had any ideas?”

John moans softly and rocks his hips the little that he could. “She’d have me face away from her. She didn’t like watching my skin jiggle as she fucked me..” he says quietly.  
“My uncle sent a letter. He has some instructions in there. The letter is somewhere in my clothes.” Mycroft nuzzles against Greg.

Sherlock hums, “well let it all jiggle now John. How did you face away from her, with your belly like this?” He asks softly. He takes John’s cock in his other hands and slowly pumps in time with his thrusts.  
Gregory hums and gets up to get the letter. “What about you though. What would you like to wear to both?” He asks.

“She stopped having sex with me when I got to big. Before she’d roll me on my side and take me from behind. Even when I was sleeping.” John mumbles, mewling as he rocks into Sherlock’s hand.  
“Well I suppose out attire should be coordinated.” Mycroft hums.

Sherlock frowns. “You’re safe now John. I’m going to give you the best sex you’ve ever had, and then I’m going to give you the best aftercare, okay?” He asks softly. He slowly adds another finger to John.  
Gregory hums. “I’ll make my outfit match yours, would you want to wear a suit? Or an Omega gown?” He asks softly.

“Please.” John moans, relaxing around Sherlock’s fingers.  
“I’ll probably have a bump soon. Maybe a dress would be easier than trousers?” Mycroft asks.

Sherlock smiles and carefully kisses the underneath of John’s stomach, knowing it would be sensitive. “What do you like when having sex?” He asks softly.  
Gregory beams. “I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.” He chuckles. “What colour and pattern would you want? Would you want it form fitting to show off your bump?” He asks softly.

John gasps and groans as Sherlock kisses his sensitive belly. “I like to be fucked deep and slow.”  
“Who says you have to keep them off?” Mycroft smirks. “I’d like form fitting. To show off what we made. What you’ve done to me.” He licks his lips.

“I can do deep and slow.” Sherlock smiles softly. “What should I do with my mouth? Keep on kissing your belly?” He asks.  
Gregory smiles and wraps his legs around Mycroft’s slowly grinding into them. “What colour and textures? Would silk be okay? We need something softly for your belly.” He says softly.

“You could kiss me?” John blushes as he suggests it.  
“Perfect.” Mycroft groans and rocks against him. “Technically not a virgin anymore so I’m not sure I can wear white.” He chuckles.

Sherlock smiles and gently pulls his fingers out of John, he puts on a condom with plenty of lube and slowly pushes into the Omega. He lays on top of John, careful of his pups and kisses him slowly.  
“You would love wonderful in white, or a colour that brings out your freckles.” Gregory smiles. “I want everyone to be jealous of your beauty.” He says softly. 

John groans and hold onto Sherlock right. He kisses him, hands in his curls.  
Mycroft blushes and smiles, pulling him in for a kiss. “My mother always dressed me in greens when I was younger.”

Sherlock smiles as he slowly rocks in John. “Tell me how this is feeling.” He says softly, not wanting to hurt John.   
Gregory smiles, “then I think it would be nice if you wore greens. Would you like me too as well?” He asks. 

“Good. Nice.” John pants, smiling as he kisses along Sherlock’s jaw.  
Mycroft smiles and nods. “We can try things.”

 

Sherlock smiles and shifts his weight onto one hand, as he lets his other hand draw patterns all over John’s body.  
Gregory nods and smiles, “would you like to write our own vows or follow the traditional ones?” He asks.

John blushes and relaxes, breathing Sherlock in. “You can go faster..”  
“Maybe traditional I’m front of everyone and our own just to us?” Mycroft suggests, kissing over Greg’s collarbones.

Sherlock hums and slowly speeds up thrusting into John. “I don’t want to hurt you. I want you too feel how god sex can be.” He says softly.  
Gregory smiles and scratches in Mycroft’s hair. “I’m sure we can do that.” He smiles.

“You won’t.” John gasps, moving his hips subtly to get a better angle.  
Mycroft moans softly as Greg scratches, going limp against him.

Sherlock smiles and helps to move John’s hips. “I can smell something special on your scent John, it’s as if it’s calling out to me, wanting me to be with you all the time.” He says softly.  
“That’s it baby, I’ve got you.” Gregory promises as he continues to rub his scalp.

John blushes and nods. “I thought I was the only one smelling that.”  
Mycroft melts into him, his hold loosening a bit as he relaxes further.

Sherlock smiles, “I think it means that... we’re supposed to be together.” He whispers.  
Gregory moves his head so Mycroft’s face is in his neck, knowing his scent will help Mycroft to relax. He starts to sing a lullaby his mother used to sing to him before going to bed.

“Please.” John blushes and nods. He never had this happen with Mary but it feels so right with Sherlock.  
Mycroft slowly falls asleep against Greg, tired from the emotions of the day and the sex.

Sherlock smiles, “I think you’re my Omega. My clever, sexy Omega. And I think I’m your Alpha.” He groans as he speeds up, wanting John to come.  
Gregory smiles and kisses his head, before carefully getting out of bed, and climbing out of the window, to sit on the roof.

“Yes yes. Yours.” John moans, close to coming.  
“Thought I’d find you here.” Annabelle says softly, having come out to the balcony like she used to do when Greg went missing as a boy.

Sherlock smiles, and gently hits John’s prostate, “come for me John, I want to watch every muscle on your face move.” He says softly.  
Gregory goes to hug Annabelle, “John’s safe, with Sherlock. Mycroft’s asleep in bed. There’s guards posted there, I just don’t think they’ve found Mary yet.” He says sadly. 

John cries out and comes hard, fave blissed out.  
Annabelle nods and hugs him close. “How are you?” She asks softly.

Sherlock smiles and quickly follows him, he makes sure not to put weight on John’s stomach as he collapses. He traces small patterns on John’s breast and smiles through his pants.  
“If I don’t think about it, I’ll be fine. I just want to keep busy. How are you?” Gregory asks softly.

John pants and giggles as the pups squirm. “I think you woke them up.”  
“Same as you.” Annabelle nods.

Sherlock smiles and puts his head on John’s stomach, “hey, don’t hurt mummy whilst you’re wriggling, he’s doing so good, don’t hurt him.” He says softly and looks up. “They smell of her.” He frowns.  
Gregory frowns. “We don’t think John was illl you can come down and take a look at him, if you want.” He offers.

The pups quiet down as he talks to them.  
John frowns a bit. “They’ll smell less like her the more she’s not around..”  
“I should.” Annabelle nods. “How’s Mycroft? Any symptoms yet?”

“They’ll always have some of her scent.” Sherlock whispers, “I’ll always protect them and make sure they’re safe, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to call them ours.” He says softly.  
Gregory shakes his head, “not yet, but I think he’s getting tired easier.” He takes Annabelle’s hand and stars to lead her down into his quarters.

John frowns but nod. “Thank you for trying..”   
“He’ll start nesting soon. It’ll start with little things at first. Changing the pillows on the bed. Different fabrics in the wardrobe. Different decorations around. It’ll help him feel in control and to work out the hormones. Just smile and nod unless it’s something to crazy.” Annabelle smiles softly. “Your father was good at that. When I was pregnant with you he let me demolish the stables just to rebuild them all over again.” She smiles, tearing up though.

“Hey that doesn’t mean I won’t be their daddy, I will I promise.” Sherlock says softly.  
Gregory hugs him mother tightly, “I’ll let him do what he needs. I just want him to be happy.” He says softly.

John blushes and nods. “Okay..”  
Annabelle takes and few deep breathes and nods, hugging Greg. “That’s my good boy.”

“Because I’m your Alpha, and I’ll do whatever you need me to do, to make you happy.” Sherlock says softly.  
Gregory smiles and leads Annabelle into their quarters and knocks on John’s bedroom door.  
“This is your nest, your bedroom.” Sherlock whispers to John, letting him answer.

“Thank you, Alpha.” John nuzzles him. He blushes as he hears the knocks. “Come in.”

Gregory steps into the room, “I thought it would be best if we had my mother check you over John. Just to make sure the pups are happy.” He says softly, letting Annabelle in after him.  
“Would you like me here for this?” Sherlock asks John softly.

Annabelle smiles and goes to John.  
“It’s up to you.” John smiles softly.

“I want to give you support John.” Sherlock says softly. “Queen Annabelle, I don’t think John has the sort of morning sickness, your daughter was suggesting.” He says softly.  
Gregory steps out of the room, wanting to give them privacy.

“Stay.” John nods.  
“I didn’t think so either. Especially when she wouldn’t let me examine John.” Annabelle nods.

Sherlock smiles, “are you able to check on John now?”  
John carefully raises his knees and spreads his legs, grunting as he looses support for his stomach.

“If he’d like.” Annabelle nods. “Can I touch you, John?” She asks softly.

John nods, “I was begging Mary for checkups but she wouldn’t let me have any.” He frowns.

“I’m sorry, dear. I promise from now on whenever you want to see me you can.” Annabelle promises. She reaches out and gently feels John’s belly. “Have they been moving good?”

John nods, “all it ever feels like is them playing on my stomach. I think they’re asleep right now though.” He says softly.

“Good good. Sex helps with that.” Annabelle nods. “If you ever want a break a nice dose of sex calms them down. Your flooded with hormones so that means they are as well.” She smiles.

John blushes and pushes his face into Sherlock’s chest. “Thank you.” He whispers.

Sherlock holds him close and rubs his back.  
Annabelle continues with her exam. “Do you have any questions? Concerns?”

“Are they healthy? Does having a different Alpha affect them at all? Will they... like Sherlock even though he doesn’t smell like them?” John asks.

“They’re healthy. Strong heart beats. Good movement.” Annabelle nods. “A different alpha can be tricky because of how the alpha treats the pup. If the alpha doesn’t accept the pup it can be hard on the omega to try and balance the alpha and the pup. The pup won’t care. All they was is love and warmth and milk. The more time you spend with Sherlock now the more you scent will change. In turn you’ll smell like him and they’ll know he’s safe because of that.”

“I’m not going anywhere John.” Sherlock promises, “I want to help you raise them.” He says softly.  
John smiles up at him, “my breasts seem to be aching all the time, is that normal?” John asks Annabelle.

“Well you’re more than half way now so you might be starting to produce milk. That can be painful at first because it has no where to go yet because the pups aren’t born. If it gets to painful you can massage them gently to keep the milk ducts open or you can have someone drink from them when they get to full.” Annabelle smiles. “Can I examine them?”

John nods, and turns so Annabelle can get to his breasts easier. “Will they be getting any bigger?” He asks, feeling like they’ve already doubled in size.

Annabelle gently examines them, feeling the milk ducts. “When you start feeding the pups full time they will. If you decide not to feed the pups the milk will dry up.” She hums, gently feeling all around John’s breasts. “Do you want me to try and express them a bit to take some of the pressure off?” 

John nods, “they feel full of milk and double the size they were before I was pregnant. It hurts if I wear a bra.” He says sadly.”

“We can try wrapping them if you want? Using a strip of cloth to lift them.” Annabelle hums as she gently massages John’s breast, slowly getting some of the ducts to let down the milk.

John moans in relief, “will it hurt my back?” He asks, his back sore from both the pups and his breasts.

“It shouldn’t. The reason your back hurts is because of the weight from your belly and from your breasts. If we take some of the weight from your breasts off it’ll help your back as well.” Annabelle nods. “Sherlock, let me teach you how to let the ducts let down so you can help John.”

John smiles liking Annabelle and Sherlock touching himself together.  
Sherlock nods and carefully takes John’s breast in his hand, massaging it slightly.

“Good. Gently circular motions.” Annabelle shows Sherlock.

Sherlock does as he’s shown and releases some milk from John’s breast.  
John moans and arches into Sherlock hands. “Don’t stop, it feels so good.” He begs.

“Very good. If you’re comfortable with it you can try suckling from John.” Annabelle suggests.

Sherlock looks down at John, wanting to know if he was comfortable with it. “Before we do, there’s obviously going to be some... ceremonies coming up that my brother is apart of. Is there anything we can get John to help him go? We’ve had a supporter under his stomach, but it didn’t work all too well, and I’m sure, John doesn’t want to be in a wheelchair.” He asks, wanting to be able to dance with John.

Annabelle thinks. “There is a special type of support for multiple pups in a single pregnancy. It’s a band that goes just under John’s belly and helps lift it.”

“I think thats the one John had on, it is Mycroft’s so he can move around and work whilst pregnant.” Sherlock frowns, “Is there nothing else?”

“There’s a harness that goes on under the clothes. It holds the belly in place using straps over the shoulders so all the weight is distributed evenly.” Annabelle suggests.

Sherlock hums, “We can try that, but I don’t know. Me and Gregory almost had to carry John here.” He sighs and holds John close.

“We’ll figure something out.” Annabelle nods.

Sherlock frowns, “I’ve heard there’s a warlock around, could he not magic to weight away, but keep the mass there?” He asks softly.

“They’re could be but dealing with magic can be tricky especially if someone is doing it for a profit.” Annabelle hums.

Sherlock sighs and holds John right. “We’ll think of something.” He promises the Omega.

John nods and relaxes into Sherlock. “Thank you.” He says to them both.  
“Of course.” Annabelle nods. “Do either of you have any questions for me?”

Sherlock shakes his head.  
John hums, “Do you know their gender? Their status?” He asks.

“Not yet for gender. But I can do some tests on your urine to see what hormones are they. If there more one than the other. I think you may have an alpha and a beta or an omega. Because each time one moves the other does. One is the leader. But we’ll see. There isn’t really a test yet to see how they present.” Annabelle nods. “I’m assuming you and Sherlock has sex? How was that? No pain, correct? You both were able to orgasm?”

John blushes and nods. “It was good. Mary hurt me but Sherlock is good.” He whispers and nuzzles into Sherlock’s chest.

“I can’t tell you how sorry I am about Mary.” Annabelle frowns.  
Sherlock holds John close and kisses his head.

John shrugs. “I thought it was normal.” He says softly. “But you all are so kind.” He smiles.

“It will be better from now on.” Annabelle smiles softly.  
“I’ll never let anything hurt you. I promise.” Sherlock whispers to him.

John nods. “I hope it hasn’t hurt my pups’ development.” He says quietly.

“To me everything looks good. They’re moving good, they’re a good size, they react to stimulus.” Annabelle nods.

John hums and rubs at his bare stomach. “She didn’t like me being big, I wasn’t... a good enough toy.” He says sadly.

Sherlock frowns deeply and holds John close.  
“You are perfect. You’re not someone’s toy. You are a person with your own wants and needs and feelings. She was wrong for treating you like that and I thought I raised her better. I’m sorry I failed you.” Annabelle frowns.

John shakes his head. “It’s not your fault. Gregory is nice. Thank you, for helping me out of it though. This is so much nicer.” He smiles.

“I’ll make sure you’re safe from now on. You and your pups.” Annabelle nods and squeezes his hand gently.

John smiles. “Thank you. What’s going to happen to Mary?” He asks.

“I’m not sure. That’s up to Greg.” Annabelle sighs.

“Oh,” John says. “What do you think he’ll do?” John asks.

“Lock her away maybe. I’m not sure..” Annabelle frowns.

John nods. “I want my pups to know who their family is.” He says softly.

“You’re not going anywhere. This is your home.” Annabelle smiles softly.

John nods. “But I want my pups to know who Mary is.” He frowns.

“That’s your decision.” Annabelle nods.

John smiles and grunts as he lays down, he turns on his side, letting his stomach rest on Sherlock’s lap. “I’m sorry, my back aches when I’m sat like that.” He explains.

“It’s okay. Get comfortable. I’ll go so you can get some sleep.” Annabelle smiles softly and stands.

John nods. “Thank you.” He says softly. He curls into Sherlock’s legs and holds onto him tightly before falling asleep.

“Keep an eye on him and let me know how he’s doing. I’ll see him more often and whenever he wants to see me. You as well.” Annabelle says softly and smiles softly at Sherlock.

Sherlock nods. “Thank you, your highness.” He says softly, before holding John tight and letting him sleep however he wants.

Annabelle leaves them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! I'm going to be starting school again soon so updates will be slow coming. Thanks again (o^^o)


End file.
